


Aura

by JRC10



Series: Aura [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: Alexis Davis is intensely drawn to Adrian Camilo, a world renown artist with a dark past.





	1. Muse

Muse

________________________

 

Dark liquid fell from the mouth of the bottle, dropping over a small mound of ice. The warm, caramel fluid splashed inside the glass, coating the ice, surrounding it, sucking out its frigidity, making the ice crack and melt and blend with its viscous assailant. 

Adrian's hands twitched, itching for his paintbrushes and palette at his studio. He wanted to paint the pouring tequila, his lover for the night. The bartop would be an exquisite canvas. 

His finger dipped in the drink and lifted to his mouth, a drop of liquid landed on his parched tongue, spreading like watercolor on canvas. Agave, vanilla, and spices played a rhythm of flavor across his tongue. A rumble of pleasure sounded from his chest. He brought the glass to his mouth and tipped it back letting the medium of alcohol absorb into the darkest recesses of his mind.

A live band was trying their best to emulate Carlos Santana, but the lead guitarist either had an abundance of nerves or a deficit of soul stopping him from coming close. He drank again, trying to tune out the music, but rather focus on the spicy notes of the tequila añejo. As the drink settled into his bloodstream, the music became more palatable. 

Just as he could finally say he was relaxed, the hair on his arms stood on end and a shiver went down his spine, the opposite effect he expected from the tequila. It could only mean one thing. That woman was here.

He looked behind him and saw the woman sitting at a table alone. She was staring at him with a curious look of revulsion and intense interest. He chuckled to himself; as an artist, it was a reaction he was used to. He didn't mind in the slightest.

He drank the rest of his glass and ordered two more. With the woman staring at him from behind, he was less inclined to get lost in the eroticism of tequila being poured over ice. A woman like her could make the Yosemite firefall seem a triviality.

He picked up the glasses and brought them to her table, sitting across from her. He put one in front of her. Her eyes were a few shades darker than the drinks between them. The look of revulsion and interest he thought was reserved only for him was shared with the tequila. Perhaps she preferred gin.

"Hello," he said. He noticed his accent reappeared somewhere between drinking the tequila and talking to the woman. He once thought he was a master of his second language, but realized, it was not the English he needed to master, but his underlying native Spanish he needed to control. The tequila probably didn't help him avoid his roots.

"You're being presumptuous," she spoke through lips the color of chocolate cosmos. He wanted to paint those lips, but would he ever be able to match the color so perfectly? The reds, the browns, the velvety texture? Even if he found the lipstick in her purse, the underlying canvas was what gave the color life. Could he ever do it justice? It would be a travesty to paint them in a representation any less magnificent than the original. He needed more intimate knowledge of those lips to begin to think it possible. 

"I'm being self-indulgent, there's a difference. You don't have to accept the drink."

The way her eyes narrowed at him revealed revulsion was winning out over the interest. The deep, brown of her eyes was lit like the stained glass crosses of St. Anthony's Cathedral in his hometown.

He poured more tequila down his throat. A whimper sounded from the woman as she watched him drink with overt hostility and unmistakable longing.

He pushed the drink closer to her. "This is my apology for yesterday," he said.

"Then why don't you just apologize?"

"I did. You didn't accept."

She shrugged, "I'm not required to accept an apology I don't want."

"Yet it's my prerogative to keep trying."

She ran a finger down the glass, tracing a few droplets of condensation making their way to the table to ring the glass. The affection in which she treated the glass was surprising.

"Try it." He gestured to the glass. "The owner of the bar, Mac, is now stocking it for me. It's the first time I've had an añejo in years."

"Why didn't you just run to BevMo and buy some?"

The thought of buying a drink at such a place put a metallic taste in his mouth. It must have shown in his expression.

"You have something against BevMo?" she asked.

"I don't drink at home."

She looked curious. "You have rules for your drinking?"

He nodded. "I'm not very productive in my work when the tequila is flowing."

She ran an elegant finger over the rim of her glass; her fingernails matched the color of her lips. "You work from home? I thought you were employed by the university?"

"I teach at the university. I paint anywhere I want."

"And the sculpture you're supposed to be making? Where will you be working on that?"

"My classroom, of course. The point is for the students to observe my process."

The Cassadine woman dipped her finger into the glass, swirling the ice and tequila in delicate circles. He wondered if she knew how erotic the gesture was. He adjusted his cock under the table as he allowed fantasies to fill his head about watching her finger herself in such a way. Oh, how he'd love to paint that. The time he would spend on each of her folds, experimenting with light and color...and texture.

Alexis took her finger out of the glass and pushed the drink aside. A look of irritability set on her expression. Why was it such a turn on? He would love to paint her expressions. The anger, the longing...and others he'd love to put on her face. He wondered how her eyes would shine during orgasm.

He reached to her chin and moved it up and to the left to catch the light overhanging the table.

"What are you doing?" she said, sounding surprised and agitated, but complying nonetheless. 

"I'm enamored with your face and and trying to catch it in it's most favorable light."

She snapped her head back down. "You're not going to paint me."

"I'm certainly going to paint you. The question is whether or not you will sit for me."

"There is no question. I will not sit for you. Please, excuse me. I came here to be alone."

Adrian never needed to beg for a woman before, neither to bed him nor to sit for him. He had no interest in women who didn't want him. He had no interest in challenges. If a woman wanted to bed him, he'd fuck her. If she wanted to sit for him, he'd paint her and then he'd fuck her. But if she wanted neither, to hell with her.

He stood to leave. He watched her gaze drop to his obvious erection, and a look of shock crossed her face. He smirked at her naivete. Her eyes flicked up to meet his amused gaze, and for a moment her hostility was gone, and replaced with an expression of unadulterated lust. He reached to face again, and this time she let him move her chin left, then right, then back to him. The pad of his thumb moved over her full bottom lip, desperately wanting to know the texture of her kiss. How else could he paint her without the most intimate of knowledge?

The way her lips parted did nothing to soften cock, straining to meet the object of its desire.

"Please, go," she whispered.

He ran a finger over her cheekbone, down the hollows of her cheeks, and up her jawline. Yes, he would paint her the moment he was home.

"Goodbye, Ms. Davis."

"Goodbye, Mr. Camilo."

He moved back to his seat at the bar. He drank the rest of his tequila and ordered another. Three was his limit. After three, he became ridiculous. The way he was yesterday with Ms. Davis. The reason she looked at him with that appalled glare, when she wasn't looking at him like she wanted him to take her right there on the table.

He turned to see if she was still there. Her face was buried in her hands. He knew a tortured soul when he saw one. A kindred spirit.

She grabbed the tequila he left for her. 

"Mmm," he moaned as he thought of how she'd taste with añejo on her lips.

After only a moment's hesitation, she lifted the glass and tipped it into her mouth. She drank it down like lemonade on an August day.

He signaled the bartender for another. He grabbed what was left of his third and final drink, as well as the one he just ordered for Alexis, and he walked to her table. He set the glass down in front of the woman, who looked both grateful and resentful for the gesture. She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips, seeming to savor this one more so than the last. 

Adrian walked past her table to the band. He stood listening to their attempt at playing Moonflower. He noticed Alexis turned her chair and followed his movement. His eyes stayed locked with hers as she brought the tequila up to her nose and inhaled the scent. A euphoric arousal crossed her eyes. The woman knew how to appreciate a good drink.

When the song was over he went to the lead guitar player and asked, "¿Puedo tocar la guitarra, por favor?"

"Sure thing, man," said the young man. He handed the guitar to Adrian. 

"What's your poison?" asked the drummer.

"El Farol," said Adrian.

Adrian took a moment to tune the strings. When he sat quiet and waited, the bass started behind him. Then the drum set a smooth rhythm. He closed his eyes as let his fingers place the pure, latin sound across the strings. The sound of El Farol brought images of hips moving together, twisting and turning, swaying side to side. 

His eyes open to meet another pair staring back at him. Her dark eyes were losing their agitation. Lust was winning out.

Alexis stood and walked closer, stopping at a table in front of the band. She sat on the seat closest to Adrian. She sipped her drink, eyes never leaving his.

Adrian played, the music flowing as though spilling out his lust for Alexis. The thumping bass, the pounding drum, and the crying of the guitar letting her know just what he wanted to do to her.

As she watched, her lips stayed parted, save for when she ran her tongue along them, moistening her dark lips. He watched her breath quicken as he played the climax. 

Before the song was over, scattered applause filled his ears from the patrons of the bar. Alexis didn't clap. Her hands never left the drink. 

He finished the last few bars, and felt pats on his shoulders from the band members. He handed the guitar back to its owner. "Gracias," he said.

As the bass started up for the next song, Adrian stepped to Alexis. He held out a hand to her. She hesitated. Her eyes were glossy, the tequila doing its work, likely reflecting the same glimmer in his own eyes.

She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. She was a much smaller woman than him, feeding his masculinity. "You change your mind about sitting for me?"

She shook her head. "Sitting isn't what I have in mind."

His erection was instant and pressing against her belly. She didn't shrink away. The unfinished glass of tequila was still in her other hand. He took the drink and held it to her lips, tipping it back, pouring half of what was left in her mouth. She drank it down with a contented sigh. He shot the other half himself.

He chased the drink with a kiss, pressing his lips to hers. Her full lips were far more tender than he anticipated. His tongue entered her mouth, overwhelmed with curiosity of the taste of the woman who held him so captivated. She was delectable. Shocked by the urgency the kiss created in him, he pulled her body closer. 

"Hey, Alexis, are you alright?" a man's voice interrupted.

Alexis pulled away. Adrian couldn't take his eyes off her, not for any interruptions. "I'm fine, Mac," she said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

When Alexis returned her gaze to Adrian, he asked. "You sure?"

She nodded. 

"Let me take you to my place." There wouldn't be any more interruptions there.

"Ok," she said, nervously.

He bent down and kissed her again, leading her out of the bar.


	2. Regret

Regret

 

________________________

 

A bright light lit the undersides of her closed eyelids. Her arm involuntarily flung over her face, shielding from the unwelcome intrusion on her sleep. 

"Damn it. Can you put your arm back down?"

The deep voice stunned her awake. She sat up quickly assessing her surroundings. A large, Latin man sat on a chair next to the bed with a sketchpad on his lap. A large, NAKED, Latin man, to be precise. 

"Oh right," she remembered. She was at Adrian Camilo's apartment. "Shit," she dropped her head in her hands, recalling her relapse.

A deep chuckle had her lifting her eyes to the handsome artist. Sunlight cascaded across his naked body. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, she saw an enormous sunroof allowing the late morning sunlight access to the entire apartment. 

"Alexis, I have been waiting all night to sketch you in natural light. Please, lie down once more."

Alexis looked down. She was naked. Exposed. And now, mortified. How much did he already sketch?

"Don't!" he said sharply as she reached for the blanket to cover herself. She didn't listen to him.

He put his sketchpad down and moved to her. His tall body loomed over her. He was a formidable looking man, all toned muscle covered in golden-brown skin, with a formidable looking erection. She wondered how long he'd been sitting there sketching her while he was that aroused. The thought made her flush.

He leaned over her, dropping his face down close to hers. His eyes were an icy blue, and stood out all the more in contrast to his olive tones. "Drop the blanket, mujer," his bass sounded low and masculine.

She pulled the blanket tighter to her chest. He growled and pressed his lips against hers. Alexis meant to say no. She meant to push him away. But she didn't. She let him dip his tongue in her mouth, licking inside, sucking, coaxing. Her hands dropped the blanket as they reached up to tangle in his hair. She let him lay her back down as he continued his oral assault on her mouth. She felt the blanket pulled off her and thrown aside. He grabbed her hands pinning them above her head, making her arch her pelvis into him. Her legs fell open to him with only a gentle prod from his knee.

"Now stay put," he said, pushing off her abruptly.

He sat back on his chair next to the bed. Alexis wondered how she must look, arms stretched above her head, legs spread, skin flush.

"Fucking beautiful," he mumbled to himself, inadvertently answering her question.

Alexis bit her lip in nervous anticipation. When he looked up after a stroke of his pencil, his lips curved dangerously.

Dear God, thought Alexis to herself, How precise is he drawing my body? My face? My...other parts?

Panic overtook her as her thoughts raced to what he planned on doing with the sketch. Sell it? Post it on social media? Use it as a teaching tool for his students?

"Oh, God." She sat up quickly again grabbing a pillow and putting it over her.

"What now?" he asked. "Are you wanting me to kiss you again? You just have to ask."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No, I want to see the sketch."

Then it was Adrian's turn to roll his eyes. "You're much less self-conscious when you're asleep."

"I wasn't asleep. I was passed out."

"Don't be ridiculous. You only had two drinks, and I drank half of one them. You were exhausted because you kept me up all night."

She stood with the pillow still covering her. "I kept you up? You're the one buying me drinks, playing seductive music, bringing me back to your apartment."

Adrian stood tossing the sketchpad on the bed. He stepped to Alexis putting his hands on her arms. "Can we agree that everything we did last night was consensual? No one coerced you to accept my drinks. No one coerced you into my bed. And you were certainly acting of your own free will when you mounted me at three..."

"Ok, ok!" Alexis squeezed her eyes tight in embarrassment. He was right, of course. She wasn't even drunk when she kissed him at the Floating Rib. Intoxicated from being near him. Intoxicated on the idea of relapsing. But not intoxicated from one and a half glasses of tequila.

"Relax, Alexis. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Ha!" If he only knew...

"We just had sex, hermosa. We didn't break any laws." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

Alexis hung her head in guilt. Her promises to her daughters were broken, which was worse than any laws.

"Alexis, are you really that upset about sleeping with me?"

She shook her head. "No. No, not about sex with you." She sat on the bed hanging her head in defeat.

"So, what? You don't want to be sketched?"

She looked down at the sketch lying next to her on the bed. She picked it up and examined it closely. 

"It's not done yet..." he said, sitting next to her. By the way he grasped his hands together, she thought he might be nervous of her evaluation.

"It's lovely."

"You think so?"

"Of course. But it's not me. Are you sure this is the right page?"

"It's you. I told you I wasn't done yet. I need a little more shading to get your skin tone just right. Sharpen a few angles..."

Alexis laughed. It wasn't the skin tone that made the woman look like someone else. She had a beautifully serene look on her face. And she seemed to have an aura. A glow about her. It changed her features almost entirely. And the way she lay on the bed was so delicate, so erotic. 

"You've taken a lot of artistic freedom. I appreciate the compliment, but..."

"Artistic freedom? Alexis, I couldn't have drawn you more true to form unless you let me add color."

"Then you're delusional."

"It's how I see you. And I have an honest eye and a capable hand."

Oh, she remembered just how capable his hands were. And his mouth. She lifted her eyes to find his staring at her. 

"Belleza," he whispered, stroking a finger over her cheekbone.

"I should go." There was an AA meeting at noon at GH she didn't want to miss.

He nodded. "When will you come back and sit for me?"

"I won't sit for you. I don't want to be painted."

He laughed that deep, rumbling laugh that made her sex quiver. "Quierida, I'm going to paint you whether you sit for me or not. I think you'll enjoy it much more if you're a part of the process."

"You think I'd enjoy you scrutinizing every inch of my body?"

He shook his head, "Not scrutinizing..." He pulled the pillow she covered herself with down revealing her breast. She watched his hand glide over her nipple, then down under her breast cupping it tenderly. "Worshipping."

Her eyes flicked back up to his as his thumb circled her arreola. He seemed enamoured with her body. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're discovering breasts for the first time."

He frowned, "I should hope I'm behaving in no such way. I'd hate to treat your body like a fumbling teenager getting off on the first pair of tits he's ever seen."

"I didn't mean it like that. You just look at me as though..." she trailed off.

"...as though I've never seen anything quite as beautiful?"

She flushed and hung her head. "I bet that's what you tell all your models."

"My subjects rarely require conversation or convincing."

"Is that what this is? Are you interested in me because I'm denying you what you want?"

He pinched her nipple in warning. He spoke in a low growl, "What I'm interested in is putting your pussy on a ten-foot canvas so it can be appreciated for the goddamn work of art it is."

The whimper that escaped her lips had nothing to do with the pinch of her nipple. "I have to go. I have a meeting to get to."

She stood, tearing herself away from his grasp. She hunted down her clothes and put them on quickly and haphazardly. Adrian stood and watched her scramble, perfectly at ease with his nakedness. By the smirk of his mouth, he was no doubt enjoying the juxtaposition. 

She took several steps to the door when she was dressed before turning around once more. Adrian was standing where she left him, right by the bed. She steeled herself and walked back to him. He tilted his head in question. She looked from him to the bed, then grabbed the sketch pad and tore off the page with the drawing before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

 

_____________________________

 

Adrian couldn't help his enjoyment at watching Alexis Davis, the composed lawyer, scrambling around his apartment for her clothes. He imagined her relief and taking the sketch with her when she left. He picked up the sketchpad she discarded after she snatched up the page that so offended her sensibilities. He turned to the previous page and looked at the sketch he made of her mouth hours before. Her lips were relaxed and just barely parted. The page previous was of her profile by candlelight that he made just before sunrise. And the sketch before that..."I'm going to need to build that ten foot canvas."


	3. Looming Darkness

Looming Darkness

____________________________

 

Piercing blue eyes stared at Alexis every time she closed her eyes. They were there as she tried to sleep. They were there when she woke up. They danced in and out of her dreams. And that morning, they were there as she stood under the cascading water of the shower.

Steam billowed around her as she lathered soap on her loofah. And as she washed each part of her body, she remembered how Adrian venerated every bit of her in a way she'd never experienced before. There have been men who made her feel sexy. Julian, Jerry, and others. But Adrian's level of reverence for her body was unsettling and intensely erotic. 

She dropped the loofah and finished washing herself with her hands, touching herself, trying to feel what what it was that held Adrian so captivated, but for the life of her, she didn't get it. And after her shower, she stood naked and wet before her floor to ceiling mirror and stared. What was he so enamored with? Billions of other women had all the same pieces and parts. Most of those women were younger, more fit and firm. Why her?

The ringing doorbell had her rushing to fling on her robe. She hurried downstairs tying the robe around her waist. Through the blinds she saw Drew smiling.

"Hello," she said brightly, opening the door.

Drew embraced her as though they were still family. "Hi, Alexis."

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?"

"I want to update my will. I was hoping you could help me out."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"Aside from my divorce being final?"

"Right. Let me run upstairs and get some clothes on, and we can talk about the changes you want to make. There's some coffee in the kitchen, help yourself."

Alexis hurried upstairs to put clothes on. She didn't want to keep Drew waiting, so she threw her wet hair up in a bun and put on some yoga pants and a tank top she bought for the yoga classes she never actually took. When she came back down, Drew had two coffee cups waiting for them, and he was sitting on the couch looking at a piece of paper. His eyebrows raised in stunned appreciation. 

Alexis recognized the piece of paper in his hands. "Oh my God," she said, mortified, grabbing at the paper in his hands.

"Wow, Alexis," said Drew, "Are you taking up a new hobby? I've never pictured you as an artist."

"What?"

Drew was chuckling, "Who posed for you? Or was that just something you created from scratch?"

Alexis flushed, "I didn't draw this. One of the art professors at PCU sketched it."

"And gave it to you?"

Alexis pursed her lips before answering, "No, I took it from him."

"Why?"

Alexis flushed and sighed before giving him a look of exasperation.

Drew's eyebrows shot up. He shook his head as a smile plastered over his face. "Oh. You're the model."

Alexis buried her face in her hands. "At least you couldn't tell. I told him he was being a bit generous."

Drew laughed, "No, it's not that. I just have never tried to picture my mother-in-law in such a...well..such a state before. It never occurred to me you would pose nude."

"I didn't pose for him. I was asleep."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Right? I'm way too uptight for something like this. There is no way I could ever knowingly pose nude."

"No, Alexis, I meant the look on your face in the picture makes more sense knowing you were asleep for the drawing. I haven't seen you that peaceful since..."

"Since I married Julian?"

Drew nodded.

"The truth is, I'm not sure I should have been that peaceful. I had some artificial help."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I share something with you? Between us?"

"Of course, Alexis. You can tell me anything."

"I relapsed that night."

Drew was kind enough not to let disappointment show on his face. Instead he gave her a look of compassion. "You're sober now?"

She nodded. "I didn't even have much to drink. I was just in a bad place that night, and Adrian swooped in being all the wrong things for me, and I took the drink he offered me."

"Did he pressure you?"

Alexis shook her head. "Looking back, I was just waiting for an excuse to make bad decisions. And he was there."

Drew put his hand on hers. "What did you mean about being in a bad place that night?"

"You don't need to hear all this."

"I don't need to. I want to. Talk to me, Alexis."

Alexis took a sizable drink of the coffee Drew brought her. "A few things have been piling up, and I've been feeling pretty dark lately."

"Is it about Julian and Kim?"

"What? No! Not really. Honestly, I want Julian happy, and if he's happy with Kim, then it makes it easier for me to move on."

"But..."

"But it angers me that Julian did all these terrible things to me, only to be the man I needed him to be for Kim."

Drew was obviously trying to suppress a smile.

"What?" she said.

"Would you really have been attracted to Julian if he wasn't the bad guy you fell in love with? Could you really have fallen for Charlie?"

Alexis laughed, shaking her head, "You're right. This version of Julian isn't the man I fell for."

"And this Adrian guy is a bad boy?"

She nodded. "I don't know him well enough to say, but he's been drinking both times I met him. He was drinking the night we..." she pointed to the picture. "And he was drinking when I met him before. He was completely drunk that time. I was at a meeting representing Valentin..."

Drew cut her off, "You're representing Valentin? For what?"

Alexis rubbed a hand on her wrist, where her mother's watch usually resided. She hadn't put it back on since her shower. "Valentin is helping me learn about my parents. In return, I'm representing the family on a few projects."

"I see. What kind of projects?"

"A few things here and there; I'm not allowed to discuss much of it. Privilege. But the meeting with Adrian was public knowledge. Valentin is donating a large sum of money to PCU for the Cassadine College of the Arts. The Dean of the College couldn't make it to the meeting and sent the Chair of Fine Arts in her stead."

"Adrian?"

"Indeed. He showed up to Wyndemere completely drunk. He must've broken three or four prized family relics. Valentin nearly scrapped the whole project, but the Dean called and convinced him that Adrian is one of the best artists in the country, but he has a few demons that periodically show their heads."

"And Valentin agreed to overlook those demons?"

"If there is one thing a Cassadine understands, it's demons. Valentin agreed to continue with the project if Adrian engages in some sort of public service that would benefit the Cassadine name. Adrian suggested he would create a sculpture and donate it to the university. Valentin agreed if the sculpture was donated to the College of Law."

"The law school? Valentin is trying to win favor with you?"

Alexis nodded.

"Why is he sucking up to you?"

Alexis shook her head. "I have no idea."

"No wonder you've been in a dark place. Getting caught up with your Cassadine roots has only ever brought you heartache, Alexis.

That she knew all too well. 

"Have you been to a meeting since your relapse?" he asked.

Alexis nodded. A lie. She didn't want to disappoint Drew. And she didn't want to go to a meeting. The embarrassment of telling everyone she relapsed was something she wasn't ready to face. And as anonymous as AA is supposed to be, all the members knew each other. And what would be the point of going if she wasn't honest?

"Enough about me. Let's talk about the updates to your will."

Alexis was able to block away her distress long enough to focus on Drew's will, but as soon as he left, the first thing she did was go upstairs to get her mother's watch.


	4. In Another Light

In Another Light

______________________________

 

"Avocado toast?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're charging twelve dollars for an avocado on bread?"

"On toasted bread, sir."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "How much for avocado on a goddamn tortilla where it belongs?"

The poor kid looked confused, "I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any tortillas here."

"¿Qué chingados es esto?" He sighed a deep breath. "Fine, just bring me a tequila, kid. The best you've got."

Adrian avoided Charlie's Pub because too many of his students frequented the place, but it was down the street from his apartment, so he stopped by for quick meal. He wasn't impressed so far, though he didn't think his expectations of a pub should be too high when it was better known for coffee than liquor. 

"Me lleva la chingada," he grumbled to himself waiting for his drink.

"Here you go, pal," said a grown man's voice, rather than the adolescent waiter. His drink was set down in front of him.

"I didn't scare off the kid, did I?"

"No, Cameron isn't old enough to serve drinks."

"My apologies if I was short with him."

"Sure thing. You sure we can't get you something to eat?"

Adrian looked up at the man waiting on him. He was tall and muscular wearing a green flannel shirt. He looked out of place in the hipster pub. "Sure, whatever you recommend. Anything but the avocado toast."

"Hey Cam!" he called across the restaurant. "Edamame!"

"Thanks," said Adrian. 

"No problem. On the house. If you like it, come back and try the avocado toast."

Adrian chuckled. "You're the owner?"

"Yep. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

Adrian lifted the glass of tequila in salute before the man walked back behind the bar. He inspected the tequila. It was clear. He tipped the glass in his mouth letting the liquid settle on his tongue. Patron Silver. Decent, but it was hardly aged and was over purified. Adrian preferred to chew the agave and the barrel it aged in with every drink.

"Hey, Charlie!" A long-haired woman pranced into the pub and up to the bar where Charlie was waiting. The public display of affection that followed was cloying, to say the least, with all the giggling and canoodling. Adrian drank back the rest of the glass. That indecent level of sweetness seemed forced and juvenile. He wondered who they were putting on the show for? Themselves? Old lovers? 

"A la verga," he grumbled.

He pulled out a pencil and opened the sketchpad he carried around with him. He opened to a blank page and started drawing the only thing that gave him pleasure in the last week. Alexis. 

The subject of the day was her eyes. He was getting efficient at creating her particular almond shape, like that of an Egyptian princess. He drew her long lashes and her perfect eyebrows that framed her eyes. Her laugh lines were so gentle, he wondered if she had enough joy in her life, or if she was more like him, and accustomed to heartache. 

And as he was shading her eye shadow, he wished she was sitting in front of him for reference. That was the one place his memory faltered. He flipped through the sketchpad looking at his previous attempts, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

"Your spicy soy-glazed edamame, sir." The kid named Cameron placed the plate next to Adrian's sketching.

"Thanks, kid."

Adrian went back to his drawing. He didn't want to, but he resigned himself to googling Alexis. He hated that he couldn't get the shading quite right.

Adrian did his best to ignore the adolescent giggles at the bar as he clicked on her webpage for her law practice. That was until Charlie said the only name that could catch Adrian's interest.

"Alexis, how can I help you?" he said.

Adrian snapped his head up. There she was. He threw his phone aside as he no longer needed a substitute for his muse when she was standing before him. She was wearing that black skirt again with the white, silk blouse. Too bad he couldn't see her eyes from the angle he was sitting. He flipped the page and sketched her from behind. 

"I'm looking for Kim," she said. Her voice was all lawyer and business, and it still made his cock hard. "I ran into Elizabeth at the hospital, she said you were headed here."

"Oh?" said Kim.

As he shaded the curve of her ass, blending the pencil with his finger, he remember how it felt when he squeezed that ass in his hands while she rode his cock.

"Drew asked me to give you details of his updated will for Oscar," Alexis said, handing over paperwork to Kim. "Inheriting half of Aurora if something should happen to Drew would be an enormous responsibility, so I advised he share plans with you should anything ever happen to him so you won't be caught off guard."

"Thank you."

"Alexis, Drew is leaving the media company to Oscar?" said Charlie. 

"And Scout."

Charlie nodded. "Good. I'm glad she'll get something I had a part in." 

"Alright, then. Call me if you have any questions, Kim."

Alexis turned to walk away, seeming as though she wanted to leave the restaurant as soon as possible. She didn't didn't notice Adrian at his table, and it irritated him to no end. The air buzzed around him anytime she was near, and he wanted to make damn sure he did the same thing to her.

He grabbed her hand as she walked past. He stood up and pulled her back to him. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Excuse me!" she said.

"Belleza," he breathed as he stared, captivated by her eyes. No wonder he didn't remember the shadows around her eyes. All he could see were those deep, dark irises. More enticing than their chocolate namesake. 

"Adrian," she breathed. He felt her body relax into him.

Adrian pressed his lips to hers, finally feeling alive after nearly a week since she was in his bed. 

"What the hell are you doing?" said an angry voice behind him. A hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him away from Alexis.

"Back off, Charlie," he growled, pushing Charlie's hand off his shoulder.

Alexis snorted in laughter.

"Alexis, is he bothering you?" asked Charlie.

"Adrian is a friend of mine," said Alexis, trying to suppress a smile.

"I am much more than her friend," said Adrian, walking past Charlie to Alexis. He ran a finger down her arm covered in a jacket, remembering the soft skin underneath.

"Are you seeing this guy?" asked Charlie.

"No. I'm not seeing him," said Alexis

"Oh, we've seen each other, alright," said Adrian, loving the flush that played on her cheeks. 

"He's a friend," she reiterated.

"I'm her lover," said Adrian. "What's it to you, Charlie?"

Alexis laughed again. She seemed to find amusement in Adrian addressing Charlie as such. "You're not my lover, Adrian. Not that it's any of Charlie's business."

Charlie huffed and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it, the name is Julian. Julian Jerome."

"Then why the hell do you go by Charlie? That's a little silly," said Adrian.

Alexis couldn't help the bounce in her shoulders as she forced down her laughter. "It's his girlfriend's nickname for him." Alexis bit her lip as though she highly enjoyed sharing that bit of information.

The way Charlie...no Julian...was looking at Alexis, Adrian finally understood what that silly, juvenile show with the little girlfriend was about. Alexis must have been his lover. The girlfriend staring from the bar was a inferior placeholder.

Adrian pulled out some cash and dropped it on the table. He turned his back on Julian and faced Alexis. She had some hair falling in her eyes, so he brushed it behind her ear.

"Come, Belleza, let's pick up where we left off when you left my place last weekend."

Alexis looked tempted. She bit the side of her bottom lip as though arguing with herself in her head. Her eyes flashed to Julian before she put her hand on Adrian's chest and pushed away.

"I have to get back to work," she said. She turned to walk away. 

He pulled her arm, turning her back. "I built that canvas, hermosa. I need you to sit for me."

"Adrian..."

"Just think about it. We'll talk later. I'll give you whatever reassurances you need."

"Goodbye, Adrian." She pulled away from him and scuttled out the door.

Adrian turned to find Julian in his face.

"What do you want?" said Adrian.

"Don't you dare fuck with Alexis. If you hurt her in any way, you'll have me to answer to."

"A gastropub owner? What do think you're going to do to me?"

"Why don't you google a few names while Alexis keeps her distance from you? Look up Carlos Rivera. Look up Duke Lavery. Micky Diamond. You might get a sense of what this gastropub owner is capable of."

"Did Alexis reject you? Is that what this is about?"

"You clearly know nothing about Alexis."

"As a matter of fact, I know her intimately. So, Charlie, why don't you take your thinly veiled threats, and your edamame to your little girlfriend at the bar, while Alexis and I continue our intimate acquaintance."

Adrian forcefully pat Julian on the shoulder before picking up his sketchbook and leaving the pub. He was eager to get home and finish the shading of her eyes.


	5. Life Imitating Art Imitating Life

Life Imitating Art Imitating Life 

 

_____________________________

 

She didn't want to have to see him, but she wanted it so bad. 

Valentin tasked her with checking on the progress of the sculpture, so their meeting was inevitable. Adrian was carving the sculpture during the summer session in a classroom at the university. His students were invited to observe his process, though he didn't trust any of them to assist.

Alexis wandered through the art building where she took her time admiring the wide variety of pieces on display. There were high ceilings, and the walls were filled with paintings, photographs, and sculptures throughout the building. There were small summaries of the the artists and the artwork in frames next to each piece. Some pieces were from current students, other were from faculty, alumni, or local artists.

There was one painting that dwarfed the others. It was as tall as the ceiling, which must have been at least fifteen or twenty feet high, and wider than it was tall. Alexis moved in front it, and before she cognitively understood what she was looking at, she felt an intense panic wash over her body, making her take a few steps back.

"Your first time seeing 'Helpless'?" a woman asked. Alexis hadn't heard her walk up.

Alexis nodded, "That's the name of the painting?"

"Indeed it is."

"It took me a minute to realize what the painting was."

"But you felt it immediately, I noticed."

Alexis nodded. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the terrifying sight in front of her.

"What do you think of when you see it, Ms. Davis?"

Alexis stared at the painting, taking deep breaths. It was so real it hardly looked like paint at all. It looked more like a photograph than a painting, except that she'd never had a photograph transport her to another reality in such a way. She tried to remember she wasn't standing on a beach in front of a tsunami, that all she was looking at was paint on canvas, but she could almost smell the salt in the air, feel the wind on her cheeks. 

"I've had paralyzing dreams of being caught up in a tsunami," said Alexis. "This made me feel like I was right there in the dream."

"Dreams are usually Adrian's muse. And a tortured soul like Adrian dreams big. He'd be pleased to know it reminded you of such."

Alexis turned to the woman speaking to her. She was a lovely, elderly woman with long, elegant, white hair. 

"Beatrice Kistler," said the woman extending her hand.

"You're the Dean of College?" said Alexis.

"Yes, and you are our benefactor's lawyer and sister, Alexis Davis."

"I am." Alexis turned back to the painting. "Adrian named the painting perfectly. At first, fear was all it inspired, but the fear comes from having absolutely no control. There is nothing you can do if you're standing this close to a tsunami."

"Adrian is known for painting his dreams in exquisite detail."

Alexis tilted her head. "Has he ever shared what the tsunami represents?"

"It can represent anything it needs to for the viewer. But to him, it's his own subconscious."

Alexis lost her breath. What on Earth was hiding in the dark recesses of his mind to make him feel that much fear? She turned to Beatrice who had placed a hand on her arm. 

"Be careful with him, dear," said Beatrice with a look of concern on her face, seeming to know far more than she should. 

Alexis nodded.

"Are you here to see him?"

"I am."

"Just through here." Beatrice lead her down the hall and through a door labeled 117. "Please let me know if you or Valentin need anything."

Alexis nodded taking in the sight of the room. Thunderous music played, echoing across the space. There was stadium style seating with the chairs all pointing to the front of the room. It held an enormous block of marble that was already a rough shape. About twenty students were squished together on the far side of the room observing something on the other side of the marble block. She heard a fast, repetitive clacking sound over and over again. She took tentative steps into the room giving the large marble piece a wide berth.

Adrian was up on scaffolding on the other side of the marble. He held what she could only describe as a chisel and a mallet, and he was chipping away at the stone with astonishing speed and precision. As impressive as the sight was, it was only magnified by Adrian's muscular form on display. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was covered with a sheen of sweat. Faded jeans hung off his hips, and in each pocket were different large metal tools. 

Alexis had every intention of finding a seat in the audience and watching when the clacking stopped.

"Everybody out!" ordered Adrian, yelling above the sound of the music. Alexis looked up and found him staring directly at her with a heated look in his eyes. He set his tools down, even removing the ones from his pockets.

The students groaned and began exiting the classroom. Alexis noticed many of the students were young coeds giving her dirty looks out the corners of their eyes. Adrian spared no glance to any of them. He dismounted the scaffolding barely losing eye contact with Alexis. When the classroom was empty, he looked away from her long enough to go to the door and turn the lock.

When he turned back around, an arrogant smirk played across his face, and he stalked forward. For a moment, Alexis felt as though she was standing in front of the 'Helpless' painting once again.

The exertion of the work he'd been doing made his muscles look all the more defined since the last time she saw them. His golden-brown skin shimmered in light streaming in from windows set high on the wall, too high for anyone to peer in.

He stopped inches away, looking down at her. A dangerous, hungry look in his eyes. "Alexis." His voice was deep and gravely and all sex, drowning out all other sounds.

Alexis counted her breaths...one...two...three, but by the time she got to four, the sound of her voice in her head was drowned out her blood pumping through her body, readying itself for the inevitable. She dropped her briefcase and threw her arms around him. He grunted as their mouths collided. No slow sensuality this time. His mouth was firm and demanding, and she met him with her tongue, stroke for stroke, lick for lick, bite for bite. One of her hands gripped tight his short hair, while the other was touching every perfect inch of him. Alexis hardly noticed how he removed her clothes, but they were gone by the time he lifted her legs around him and carried her to the wall pressing her against it.

She rubbed her naked body against him, angry at his jeans for getting in the way of his big, thick cock. His hands left her body for a moment and the jeans were gone. He gripped each side of her ass spreading her wide. A few of his fingers slid across her pussy, rubbing the slick, wet arousal all over her.

"I'm ready," she said, breathless. "Fuck me. Fuck me now."

His eyes flared and his lip curled as his hips reared back. She felt his cock tease the opening of her pussy, her insides screaming for it, her hips pressing forward, held back by his chest pressing her firmly against the wall.

"Look at me," he growled. "Look at my eyes."

She didn't realize she was closing her eyes. She opened them to find his vibrant blues scorching her, staring with vital intensity. And with a loud grunt he slammed his cock into her, his eyes never leaving her. 

She screamed out, hoping the raging music drowned out the noise. He pulled his hips back and pounded into her again. She squeezed tight around him, demanding more. His mouth was on her sucking, licking, stroking, tasting. His hips moved faster, and every time he slammed up against her was just as hard and filling as the first.

"Ahhh!" he yelled in pain, then bit down on her shoulder, sucking her skin up with it. She realized she was digging her nails into his back. She didn't care. It only made him fuck her harder. The loud pulsating music blared around them, feeding their rhythm. 

Her pussy squeezed his cock, demanding more, even though he filled her full. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, trying to find some cure for her insatiable need.  
She opened her eyes again and found him watching her with studious ferocity. She thought he might be trying to see into her soul.

Panic struck her like the waves of a tsunami. Fear gripped her even tighter than the man pinning her to wall. She pushed back demanding control.

His eyes never left hers, and as though he knew the storm raging inside, Adrian stepped back, pulling her with him, and lay back on the floor. Alexis mounted him, sheathing his cock, gripping it tight with every bit of her pussy. He was deeper inside in this position, and the triumphant look in his eyes showed he knew it, too.

She pulled herself up and slammed down on him. Her breasts bounced with the movement. His hands gripped the top of her thighs, and as she rose up again, he thrust up with his cock and pushed her down with his hands. 

He was still in control, and both of them knew it. And she let him control her as he fucked her from the floor. She threw her head back as her orgasm built. She didn't want it to happen so soon. She pushed it away, biting her cheek, delaying her pleasure for maximum impact. His hands moving from her thighs to breasts didn't help. She screamed out, trying to stave off the orgasm again as he massaged and squeezed and pinched her nipples. 

She looked back down to him, and still he watched. He never closed his eyes. He never looked away. The fear started building again...

Sensing the change in her, his hands reached behind her neck pulled her down to his mouth. His hands tangled in her hair holding her firmly against him. Gravity shifted and she was on her back. 

She felt the shock of the cold floor and the soft dust of the sculpture on her back. His hands never left her hair, and his tongue was still deep in her mouth, but he hitched up her hips with his legs and pounded into her pussy, driving her hips into the floor.

She couldn't keep it at bay any longer, even if she wanted to. When her body started convulsing, he pulled his mouth off her. He watched her intently as the never ending orgasm shook her body. Her brain buzzed with shock and pleasure that went on and on as he kept up the relentless pace. Her pussy quivered and contracted around his cock.

He finally yelled out as his body went stiff and tight. He fucked her still, moving slower, but harder and deeper with each thrust, emptying himself into her. Her own orgasm still raging on, milking his cock for all the cum he could give. 

With the light shining from behind him, and his perfect body taut and rippling, he looked like deity, a god of pleasure fulfilling his purpose.

When their bodies settled, he lay above her, resting his weight on his arms that cradled her head. Their breath still ragged, but strangely in sync. His eyes softened with every breath they took, never looking away. His fingers released her hair and stroked her cheek.

With the passion abating, Alexis was afraid the fear that gripped her when she stared too deep in his eyes might return. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She felt his body give a silent chuckle. 

He lifted himself off her, leaning back on his heels. She tried to get up, but felt a hand on her chest holding her still. She looked up at him again.

"Stay," he whispered. 

Alexis hadn't noticed when the music changed to something softer. But now it was playing something classical. She tried to remember the name, but her brain still wasn't back to normal. 

Adrian's hands softened their grip on her. His touch became feather-light. He cupped her breasts as he did the first night they spent together. He traced his fingertips over her nipples. Alexis felt her pussy squeeze around his cock still inside her. His hands traced up her chest to her neck, his touch barely grazing the skin. His thumb ringed the the notch at the base of her throat, then gently dipped in. His hands then softly gripped her arms and glided down to her hands, which he lifted for closer inspection. He set them down, then returned to his exploration starting back at her breasts, then down her abdomen. He traced her hips to the curves of her bottom. Her legs were still bent and spread for him, so his hands went up the tops of her thighs, and down the underside. He bent her legs further, pushing her knees up to grasp her calves, and then her feet. 

This exploration of her body was the first time he took his eyes off hers. He set her feet back down and turned his attention to her face once more.

"I need to watch you come," he said softly.

"You just did."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I want to focus just on you this time."

"You seemed pretty focused to me."

His eyes dropped to her pussy. His pulled his cock out of her, then lifted her hips up onto his thighs. She could see he had an unencumbered view of every bit of her. His hand traced her outer lips, gently touching. With her legs spread around his thighs, her pussy was wide open for his exploration. His fingers touched the insides of her labia, still wet from their pleasure. His finger glided over and around her clitoris, still sensitive from her orgasm, causing her to buck underneath him. He smiled and sighed at her reaction. Then he gently fingered her inner lips all the way down to her perineum. His fingered swirled around some moisture right at her opening.

"My cum," he said, his eyes flaring triumphant.

He dipped his finger inside her pussy, and she twitched again. He slid it in and out, massaging her g-spot on the other side of her pelvic bone.

"Mmmm," Alexis moaned, throwing an arm over her forehead.

He slipped another finger in, and softly moved them in and out, up and down. His other hand was on her clit, his thumb and forefinger rubbing up and down.

"Belleza," he whispered. "Belleza. Mujer hermosa. Belleza. You beautiful fucking woman."

He slipped a third finger in and picked up the pace.

"I want to see your eyes roll back in pleasure when you come," he said.

Faster.

"I want to hear your moans of pleasure. I want my name on your lips."

Faster.

"I want to feel you squeeze my fingers the way you squeezed all the cum out of my cock."

Faster.

"Adrian," she moaned, she was getting close. His fingers moved quickly. His cock was hard, rising to her ass, pressing against her.

"Come for me, Belleza. Come for me."

"Adrian!" she cried out. He kept his pace, massaging and rubbing, drawing out her pleasure. As she was squeezing his fingers, she looked to his eyes, and he watched her fall apart with rapt attention.

Just as her body was settled, he removed his fingers and gripped her ass. He lifted her hips nearly a foot in the air and bent down. He flattened his tongue on her and licked from her ass to her clitoris. He rested her ass briefly against his chest as he licked her moisture off his lips seeming to savor every drop. He dipped his head back down and put his tongue in her pussy, then fluttered his tongue over her clit for a moment before setting her ass gently back on the ground. Alexis could see the pleasure it gave him to taste her in such a way; she also knew he was leaving her with a promise for more.

He gently helped her off the floor. He brought her to a table and wiped down her back, full of sweat and marble dust. He helped retrieve her clothes, and watched intently as she put them on. 

She picked up her briefcase and they stood staring at each other.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh before saying, "I came to check on the progress of the sculpture."

He smiled. "It'll be done before fall semester."

"I'll let my brother know."

He stepped to her wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her close. He shook his head, "I won't let you do that."

"What? Talk to my brother?" She knotted her brow in confusion.

"No. That briefcase and your lawyer voice won't put wall between us, Alexis."

"I wasn't..."

"Yes, you were." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to his mouth. He kissed her slow and deep, reminding her of the intimacy they shared. Reminding her she was standing in front of a tsunami, and she was helpless to stop it.


	6. The Passion of Justice

The Passion of Justice

______________________________

 

She was on fire.

Alexis hadn't noticed him yet, which was exactly how Adrian intended. He didn't want to distract her; he didn't want to throw her off her game. He sat quietly in the back of the courtroom watching her weave her magic. He was prepared for hours of observation, though it turned out to be unnecessary; she was making quick work of that scumbag on the stand. 

Adrian brought a bag of supplies with him. He placed the navy blue pastel back in its case and picked up the red. He thought he might have to sketch all day before finding his inspiration, but leave it to his belleza to give him what he needed within minutes. She was all passion and fire the moment she squared off against him, slamming her hands on the table in front of her, demanding the truth. Adrian could feel her heat in the farthest recesses of the courtroom. 

Adrian was just beginning to understand her passion. The way she came at him the week before, his Grecian princess must have been blessed by Aphrodite to bewitch and intoxicate him in such a way. But, he was only beginning to understand the fire he felt from her was a minor breath of her raging inferno that could only come from Hephaestus himself.

He grinned as he colored in the flames billowing out of Alexis and blowing full force at Bensch on the stand. When Alexis finished her examination, the court was recessed for the day, likely because the judge needed a break to assess the damage Alexis wreaked on Bensch. She incinerated him, channeling both of Aphrodite's lovers, Hephaestus and Ares, to do her bidding. Adrian took his time with the black pastel, sharpening edges and shadowing smoke rising from Bensch's seared corpse.  
Bensch and his lawyer left the courtroom licking their wounds. Alexis sat with Lauren Jerome, probably discussing late-game strategy. Adrian took advantage of her preoccupation to finish the last of the piece. 

He saw Andrew Cain and one of his reporters waiting to speak with Alexis and the Jerome girl. He watched Cain embrace Alexis in a familiar way. They exchanged a few words before the reporter started asking questions. 

Adrian was done waiting for his turn to speak to the woman who enraptured his soul. He walked to her, eagerly anticipating her reaction to his presence. Their first time seeing each other since making love on his classroom floor. His first time seeing her since she blew his world apart.

Her eyes lifted to Adrian as the reporter questioned her. The shift in her energy was obvious. Alexis left the reporter's last question unanswered, and stared open-mouthed at Adrian, heat rushing to her cheeks.

Good. It's not just me then, he thought. 

"Hello, Alexis."

"Hi," she said so softly he could barely hear.

"Though I'm no expert in law, even a lay-person like me could see you were magnificent today."

"Thank you. Drew, Lulu, Kiki, this is a friend of mine. This is Adrian Camilo."

"Oh my God," said Lauren, or Kiki, as Alexis referred to her. "My mother told me all about you. Ava Jerome. She just sold your 'Unarmed Boxer' painting to Sonny Corinthos last week. He hates my mother, but he saw that painting and just had to have it. The transparency of his arm in mid-swing was incredible! I know we've all that that dream where we need to fight and our arms just don't work. And the way you captured the ambiguity of motion and stillness is like unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Ava's daughter? A pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you liked the painting." said Adrian. 

Adrian and Ava shared a friendly acquaintance since his arrival in Port Charles. She kept asking him to put on show at her gallery. He didn't feel the need to do so. He wasn't begging for attention, and his paintings sold easily enough. "I'm sorry to hear what that filth did to you, Miss Jerome. But it looks like you're in good hands now." He gestured to Alexis.

"The best," Kiki smiled, looking between him and Alexis.

"Mr. Cain," Adrian continued. "I have a gift for you and your newspaper, if you're interested." Adrian handed Drew the piece he just made.

"Oh my God!," said Kiki. "Drew! I hope you know what a big this is. That has to go on the front page! Your paper is going to get international attention if you print that."

"What is it?" asked Alexis. 

Drew gave Alexis a knowing smile. "It's you." He turned the piece around for Alexis to see.

Adrian heard her intake of breath as her hand covered her mouth. Alexis looked at his vision of her. Her navy suit was replaced with a Grecian's hymation. Her hair waving wildly behind her. The scales of justice were on the table next to where she slammed her hands down at Bensch. Fire blazed out from every part of her body. Kiki was safe behind her, but the flame shot forward engulfing Bensch.

"I can believe I'm in one of your pieces," said Kiki. "What do you call this?"

Adrian never took his eyes off Alexis. "Aphrodite and Her Lovers."

Alexis smirked. "Ares and Hephaestus?"

"War and Flame," said Kiki.

"Alexis, are you ok with me running with this?" asked Drew.

Alexis nodded. "It'll be good for Kiki's case."

The reporter, Lulu, spoke to Adrian, forcing his attention away from Alexis, "Are you doing this as a friend to Alexis, or do you have a deeper investment in supporting a safe work environment for women?"

"Men have spent the entirety of humanity hurting women. Women are the fairer sex, in both beauty and justice. My sex has much to learn from women, and humanity would do well to make champions of women like Alexis."

"Can I quote you directly?"

Adrian nodded, then turned to Alexis. "Now, counselor, may I steal a moment of your time?"

She nodded, looking at her watch, "I have a meeting shortly after this, but I have a minute."

Adrian led her to the side of the room for some privacy. Their eyes met silently. He could see the reddening of her cheeks from his gaze. He wondered if the rest of her body was getting tight and flush. It had been too long since his hands were on  
her.

"Belleza..."

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "There are cameras everywhere. We can't do that here."

"You don't have courtroom fantasies?"

She flushed deeper.

"Oh, do tell." His interest was piqued. "I'm known for painting dreams, you know."

"So I've learned. But aren't they your own dreams you paint?"

"Tell me your fantasy, and it will be in my dreams, I assure you."

She looked down smiling and embarrassed. "Why are you here? To create art to give to the media?"

He nodded. "In part. And to see you. I had to see you. And I want to see more of you."

"I think you've seen all there is to see of me."

"There's definitely some unexplored territory, hermosa."

She grasped his hand, lifting it for her inspection. He had a rainbow of pastels on his fingertips where he blended colors for the piece he gave Cain.

"I want to show you what I've been working on." Adrian said as he thought to the piece nearly finished in his apartment. 

"Aren't you working on the sculpture?"

"Only on campus. I have my own pursuits at home."

Alexis hesitated.

"How about tomorrow?" he said gently, running the backside of his hand across her cheek, not wanting to color her face with his fingertips. Not here, anyway. Not yet.

"Tomorrow is Independence Day," she said.

"Do you have plans?"

"No."

"Then spend it with me. I'll take you to see fireworks. Then we'll make some of our own."

She bit her lip and knotted her brow.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked.

"I have a bad track record of picking men who are bad for me."

"Are you saying I'm like all the other men you've dated?"

She laughed, "You're like no one I've ever met before."

"Then don't group me with them. You, mujer, are certainly in a category of your own."

She smiled at the compliment. "I accept your invitation."

He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face "I'll pick you up at your place at seven. Bring an overnight bag."

She nodded in agreement. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Vas a saber lo que me haces. Voy a hacer lo sientas, también." He gently kissed her cheek, and groaned, wishing they didn't have an audience.


	7. Bloodline

Bloodline

_____________________________

 

The diamond watch hung heavy on her wrist. When her hands were close to her ears, she could hear the ticking, surprising for such a dainty piece. She chased away the thoughts of impending doom triggered by the sound. She fingered the clock face wondering why, like her mother, did she make such self-destructive choices over and over again?

"The watch becomes you, Natasha."

"You're early," said Alexis to her last living brother.

"I was visiting my wife, and had some extra time." He sat in the chair to her right at her square table.

"How lucky for me. Have you found anything new for me about Mikkos or my mother?"

"I notice you call her your mother, but you don't call him your father."

"She was a mother to me. Mikkos refused to be a father."

"You don't know that."

"What are you getting at, Valentin?"

"Our father was nothing if not secretive."

"Do you have new information for me?"

Valentin pressed his lips together as though deciding what to say. "Nothing solid, no."

"You're hiding something," she snapped. "That wasn't the deal. I'm doing all this work for you, and you're supposed to give me everything you have."

"This may be nothing. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Her blood was boiling. "You're not responsible for managing my hopes. You're responsible for keeping up your end of the deal." 

Valentin put a hand up to calm her down. "Fine. Fine. I found a key that belonged to our father. It was hidden away in a place Helena didn't know about."

"How do you know that? Helena knew Wyndemere better than anyone."

"Because I found it in the same part of the catacombs I found your mother's picture and watch."

Alexis crossed her arms in front of her. She hated getting caught up in the poison of her family, but the more she tried to stay away the harder it hit when it caught up with her, so she was doing everything she could to face things head on, "To what does the key belong?"

"I'm uncertain, but I've tried every place I could think of at Wyndemere to no avail. I'm considering going to Cassadine Island to see what I can find there."

Alexis couldn't control the shiver that ran down her back anytime someone mentioned that godforsaken place.

"When are you going?"

"This week."

"I'm coming, too."

"You have responsibilities here. You're not coming."

"Who are you to dictate my responsibilities?"

"I'm your client. That's who."

"You're not paying your bill. Your bill is information, and I have nothing!"

"I'm trying to get you what you're looking for. Cassadine Industries needs you here while I'm away."

She knew there was more he was hiding from her. "You better..."

They were interrupted by a gentle voice. "Ms. Davis, how nice to see you again. Mr. Cassadine, a pleasure."

Alexis and Valentin both audibly exhaled before turning their attention to their invited guest.

"Beatrice, we're all on first name basis here. Come join us," said Valentin, switching from the controlling, defensive brother to the charming, charismatic personality he tried to show the world. He was more like their father than he wanted to think.

Alexis swallowed her irritation and did the same, "Hello, Beatrice. Lovely to see you again."

"Thank you for meeting with me," said the sweet, elegant lady. "You know this project is a particular passion of mine. My heart is warmed to have such a fine family as yours so invested in the Arts."

"Our family has a particular connection to art and history," said Valentin. "My dear sister's mother was a famed opera singer in her day."

"So it's in your blood."

"Indeed, it is," said Alexis. Alexis fingered her mother's watch at her wrist wondering what Valentin was hiding. It must have been something valuable or dangerous. He was either using her or protecting her; although, those things were not mutually exclusive.

"What a lovely watch, darling."

"Thank you."

Valentin must have noticed the somber expression on his sister's face, so he steered the conversation elsewhere. "So, Beatrice, let's discuss the details of what you're proposing for the new amphitheater..."

As Valentin and Beatrice graciously debated financing for the project, Alexis felt an unsettling feeling in her chest. Darkness swirled around her and no amount of light could lift it. A curse of her family, that even when things were all going right for her, a sense of impending doom tainted her experience of it.

Alexis tried to bring her thoughts into focus. Her name coming up in the conversation helped center her concentration.

"...I know this project will work out wonderfully. This has been the most exciting collaboration in our university's history. Alexis and Adrian have been getting along well from what I hear, and he's been making such great progress on the sculpture. The students are raving and many are in his classroom right now during the holiday observing," said Beatrice.

"I don't know much about sculpture, but I'm sure it will be beautiful," said Alexis.

"Adrian's drawing of Alexis in the paper this morning really illustrated how he can capture the essence of a moment," said Valentin.

Alexis rolled her eyes and flushed. Her brother smirked, clearly enjoying teasing his sister.

Beatrice looked taken aback, her mouth dropped open ever so subtly. "He sketched you, dear?"

Alexis nodded. "He observed me in the courtroom and gave a little sketch of the proceedings to the paper, mostly in support for Kiki Jerome's lawsuit."

"But Adrian's art is only a representation of his dreams."

"It was a powerful drawing," said Valentin.

"I'm sure it was." Beatrice put her elegant smile back on her face, but Alexis could tell she had more to say. 

They continued their discussion on the new amphitheater, in hopes that the next graduating class of musicians would have a new venue to perform their senior showcase. When Valentin was distracted by their waiter, Beatrice leaned closer to Alexis and said. "Be careful with Adrian, darling. His tortured soul is of his own making."

As Valentin returned to the conversation, Alexis watched Beatrice remove her look of concern and replace it with a jovial smile, a move performed as well as a Cassadine.


	8. Fireworks

Fireworks

___________________

 

Her hips rocked back and forth as she walked. Adrian was hypnotized by the rhythm of her curves. Her black dress swayed with her every step. She walked in front of him to get through the crowd, but he refused to let go of her hand. He'd follow the woman anywhere.

"Where are you taking me, hermosa?"

Alexis smiled over her shoulder at him. "I brought a blanket this morning to reserve a space for us. I didn't want to be sitting in the middle of the crowd."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "And here I'm supposed to be taking care of you on our date. Thank you, belleza."

"We're just on the other side of these bushes."

She stopped at the edge of the park in a large grassy area hidden by some bushes. There were only a few couples scattered around the space. Alexis led him to a blanket close to the large pond.

"They shoot the fireworks from the other side of the water. We should have a nice view and a little privacy."

Adrian put his basket on the blanket Alexis had spread out to reserve their place. Alexis elegantly sat on the ground, pulling her dress down as it lifted over her thighs. 

He sat next to her, propping himself up with his hands out to the sides. Alexis leaned into the crook of his arm, and he heard her sigh deeply. He kissed the top of her head inhaling sweet, floral scent of her soft hair. Havana brown, he decided on the color. With toffee highlights. This woman was mean to be seen in natural light, even if it was fading with the setting sun. 

She lifted her face, and a soft smile played across her mouth as though she could hear the thoughts in his head. Those delectable lips were too enticing to pass up. He bent down and kissed her gently.

But Alexis wasn't having gentle. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him tight against her. Her mouth opened and her tongue pushed through his lips. He growled, immediately aroused, sucking on the tongue that danced in his mouth. He swallowed her little whimpers of pleasure, igniting his appetite for more. One of her legs tangled with his, and his hand grabbed her thigh, squeezing it tight.

"Enjoying the evening?" a man's voice spoke from above. 

Alexis pulled away from Adrian's mouth. Her eyes squeezed tight, blush colored her cheeks, and she hid her face in Adrian's chest. Adrian looked to the intruder. 

"Charlie. It's good to see you again." Prick. 

"It's Julian."

"Right."

"Alexis, you look like you're having a nice time. In a public place. Where children are present."

"I was a little caught up in the moment," said Alexis.

Charlie's free hand was balling into a fist. The other held a blanket and a picnic basket.

Adrian looked around. "Well, I don't see any children nearby. Their families are closer to the play area on the other side of the shrubs. Who am I to deny such a woman her pleasure?" Adrian kissed Alexis on top of her head and smirked at Charlie.

"Oh God," said Alexis.

"Enjoy your holiday, Charlie." And get the fuck out of here, he thought. Adrian didn't like the way he made Alexis tense.

Julian huffed and said, "Happy Fourth of July, Alexis. I'll be just over here."

"Happy Fourth," she returned feebly.

Julian took his blanket to a space about twenty or thirty feet away with a clear line of sight to Alexis and Adrian.

Alexis moaned against his chest as Adrian chuckled. 

"That poor bastard." Adrian laughed aloud. Jealousy poured out of Charlie's soul, filling the space around him with his hostility and bitterness. "He needs to pull his wadded up briefs out of his ass."

"How do you know he wears briefs?"

"He's uptight."

Alexis laughed. "What do you wear?"

"You don't remember?"

Alexis shook her head.

"That's because there's nothing to remember."

Alexis hit him gently in the chest, and laughed gently. 

She looked over to Charlie, her smile fading. "When Julian's date shows, he'll be fine." The smile she forced on her face didn't touch her sad eyes.

"Do you still love him?" 

"What?" she laughed nervously.

"Talk to me, mujer." He lifted her chin so she couldn't avoid his gaze. "You won't hurt my feelings if you tell me your truth. I want to know you."

Her fake smile dropped from her face, then warmed. "That's a lovely thing to say."

"Tell me."

She steeled herself for what she was to tell him. Adrian wondered what could possibly have happened between the two that such lovers could be parted. 

"Julian was my first. I lost my virginity to him when I was sixteen. We didn't see each other again for years. Decades. He didn't know we had a child. He was involved in organized crime. He lied to me over and over, promising he was out, but always being sucked back in. The danger and betrayal of that kind of life was too much for me. The damaged caused by his enemies, by him, was too much. We divorced two years ago."

The sadness filled her aura. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her hands. The very air around her.

"And two years later you both yearn for each other."

"No," she said firmly. "I don't anymore. I really don't."

"Then what is your sadness, belleza?"

"Didn't you have a first love?"

"Sí." He thought of Lucía, and was careful not to allow his own aura to reflect his shame. He was not ready to share his transgressions with Alexis. They would only scare her away. Especially as she had already been so damaged by a man.

Adrian thought, not for the first time, that men were a disease to women. 

"Well he was a first for me. He filled me with a hope I never thought I could have. He loved me as I was in a way no one had ever done before. When I see Julian, I grieve the loss of that hope, and I grieve the loss of his love. What's more, I see how my own terrible choices, in the name of love, are what lead to my destruction. I feel shame and pain and fondness. But I don't feel a yearning for him any longer."

"You don't give him responsibility for the damage he did to you? You blame your own choices?"

"I certainly have done my best to hold him accountable. But I also take responsibility for allowing it to happen, and the responsibility to ensure it never happens again."

Adrian suppressed his guilty sigh. Hiding his truth from Alexis wouldn't allow her to protect herself as she was so desperate to do. He moved in front of her, facing her head on. He held her face in his hands and tried to open his soul to her. "I promise I will not lie to you as he did, hermosa. And I'm engaged in no crimes. But I am a man, and I have damaged women before, despite my intentions."

A tear dropped from her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb. In a rush of movement, her hands cradled his face and brought her lips to his. Her lips were firm and unmoving, but he could feel desperation and gratitude. And he could feel her silent plea not to damage her further.

"Charlie!" a giggle erupted behind them. Their heads turned to see Charlie greeting his little girlfriend in their juvenile way. 

"Is it just me, or is that annoying as hell?" asked Alexis.

"It's like nails on a chalkboard. It irritated me before I knew he was your husband."

"Ex-husband."

Alexis rubbed her hands over her face. Adrian wanted to shatter Charlie's jaw for ruining his belleza's evening. 

He stroked her hair and committing to distract her from her ex-husband's jealous antics.

He reached into his basket and pulled out a speaker. On his phone he selected a song he thought she might recognize. He turned the volume low, so not to disturb the others. At the first sounds of a seductive electric guitar, her head popped up, a smirk on her face. 

"This is the song you played at the Floating Rib. Did you write this?"

He laughed aloud. "No, my belleza. This is the great Carlos Santana. The song is El Farol."

"What does that mean?"

"It is something like a light. A moving light."

She looked at him curious.

"A lighthouse is �faro'. A lantern can be a �fanal'. It is much like a beacon. I have a hard time placing the translation. Some words give the right feeling only in Spanish."

She smiled. "Like �belleza'?"

"Sí, como belleza."

"I looked it up. It means beauty?"

"Sí. Pero it's more often used to describe say...a work of art."

She smiled. He wanted more of those. He reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of chocolate. 

"Cierra tus ojos y abre la boca. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

She gave him a look of warning before complying.

He placed the truffle on her tongue.

"Mmm," she sighed. The slow way she moved her mouth showed him this woman knew how to savor such a decadence. He wished he could feel how her tongue licked and maneuvered itself around the chocolate.

He was so hard, it was painful.

"Again, mujer. Cierra tus ojos y abre la boca."

"If you keep feeding me chocolate, I won't be responsible for what I do to you."

"Mmm, mujer, you keep talking to me like that, and you're going to be bathing in chocolate in a minute. Now, cierra tus ojos y abre la boca."

Her eyes dropped closed, and her mouth opened. He pulled the thermos out of the basket, unscrewed the lid, and brought it to her lips. He tilted the thermos back and the chilled Sierra Blanca Sauvignon Blanc poured into her mouth.

She gasped between swallows. The pleasure on her face made his cock throb.

"I shouldn't," she said, when he lifted the thermos from her lips.

"No one needs to know what's in this bottle, mujer. Let's have our little indulgence, and none will be the wiser."

He tipped the thermos letting the wine flow in own mouth. Her hum of pleasure watching him was going to make waiting to bed her impossible. He gave her another drink, and her reservations were gone. He set the thermos down and cradled her face once more and kissed her, tasting the wine on her lips. He watched her eyes staring into his as her tongue licked inside his mouth.

"Mujer, keep tantalizing me in such a way, and I'm going to make you scream right here on this blanket."

"It's your fault," she laughed.

"My fault?"

"The way you look at me when you kiss me."

"I'm a visual person. I've made a career of it." He kissed her neck tenderly, flicking his tongue back and forth over her skin.

"The way you feed me chocolate and wine."

"I'm a gustatory person, too." He kissed behind her ear.

"The music you play."

"An auditory man." He sucked on her earlobe.

"Your scent."

"Olfactory." He kissed down her jaw.

"The way you feel against my fingers." Her hands ran up and down his chest.

"I'm a tactile man, también."

His heart did back flips as she laughed, leaning into him, kissing him softly. "You're quite the all-around sensory man."

"You have no idea."

"You're not just sensory, though, are you?"

"How do mean?"

"You're intuitive, too. Cerebral."

"Intuition is only achieved through intense observation. I need all my senses trained on your every move, every sound, every expression to anticipate your needs. To bring you pleasure."

"Is that your goal? Bringing me pleasure?"

"Come here, and I'll tell you a secret." He pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "I aim to please and pleasure you in every way."

"A Hedonist?"

"Unabashedly." He kissed her again, licking deep in her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him, taking him in.

Loud bangs echoed above them, and though her eyes lifted to the sky, she didn't pull her mouth away. Instead she closed them, falling back into their kiss. Her bare leg tangled up with his, and she seemed to have forgotten her modesty. The fireworks illuminated her skin, red, yellow, blue, green. He touched her thigh...

"Adrian," she moaned in his mouth. 

Her body faced the water, and with no one in front of them to see, his hand moved up her thigh and under her dress. Her silky skin quivered and her mouth kept kissing. His fingers reached her lace panties, soaking wet with her anticipation. He moved the little thong to the side and dipped his finger in her pussy. 

Her lips left his as she buried her face in his neck, gripping his shirt fiercely with her delicate hands. The muscles in her pretty little cunt squeezed his fingers, begging for more. He remembered fucking her with his hands in his classroom, watching her come apart with his touch. 

But they were in public now. In a park surrounded by families and children. By her ex-husband. 

Adrian looked around as his thumb massaged her little clit. No children were near, and all the people had their heads turned to the sky. He didn't fuck her pussy with his fingers for fear someone would notice his moving arm. He just put two more fingers inside and stretched her wide, massaging her inside and out. 

He held his belleza in his arms and watched her as she shook every time his thumb flickered over her little bud. He whispered words of her beauty in his native tongue, unable to think in clearly in English. 

An irritating laugh pierced through the buzzing pleasure in his brain. He looked over the top of Alexis's head. Charlie's girlfriend was watching the fireworks, bouncing up and down with excitement every time a new fire cracked in the air.  
Charlie had an arm around his new woman, but his eyes were on the one that got away. Adrian could see it in his eyes, Charlie knew Alexis was in the throes of pleasure. Shock and possession filled his face, as though he believed he was the only man who could pleasure this woman.

"I'm there, Adrian," she whimpered in his neck, squeezing his arm with her thighs, squeezing his fingers with her pussy. He dropped his head to hers, kissing it gently, and worked her pussy until she was lax and panting in his arms.  
When his eyes lifted to Charlie once more, the man's jaw was clenched in rage and his eyes radiated with murder. Adrian smirked and took his wet fingers out of his woman's pussy and brought them to his lips. He sucked her pleasure off his thumb and fingers as Charlie watched.

Charlie stood abruptly, making some excuse to that woman, and walked away.

Adrian chuckled looking down at Alexis who lay in his arm sated and relaxed. "You enjoyed the fireworks, mujer?" 

She nodded. "But the show is just getting started." She pulled him down for a kiss, and whispered, "Take me home. It's your turn. I want to make you fall apart, too."

He kissed her firm and quick before sitting her up. He packed up their basket and pulled her up. "You already have, amor."


	9. Obsessed

Obsessed

____________________

 

Her eyes opened to a familiar sunroof revealing dark skies and twinkling starlight. 

Her hand reached out to Adrian, but he wasn't in bed. Alexis looked around his large studio for the first time without the distraction of Adrian's naked body or distracting hands. She sat on a bed pressed against the far corner of the room. There was a small kitchen to her left. The entirety of the rest of the space was devoted to Adrian's work. Cabinets were covered haphazardly in paint. A few open cabinet doors revealed art supplies. There were several small slabs of stone sitting on pedestals waiting to be carved. A carpenter's workbench was pushed against another wall, surrounded by pieces of wood and large rolls of canvas.

And against the opposite wall, an enormous painting was illuminated by several bright, white lights. Adrian was on a scissor lift painting at the top of the canvas. He was completely nude.

She looked for her bag, needing to check her phone. She found it on the floor next to the bed. There was a text from Julian. It read, "Call me. We need to talk."

She cleared the message and checked the time. It was after three in the morning. She found Adrian's button-up shirt on the floor next to her bag. She put it on and moved to watch the master at work.

He stood with his legs shoulder width apart. All of his muscles were taut and strained. Her eyes lingered on his bottom and hanging anatomy. It was a beautiful sight.

The massive painting looked like an enormous flower. Petals of pink, blush, and wine...

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Ay, mujer! Don't startle me like that while I'm painting." He turned around, and as majestic a sight it was with his Adonis-like body elevated on the lift, it was lost on Alexis who was feeling her shock turn to anger. 

"What the hell were you thinking?! I never said you could do that!" She pointed at the painting with an accusing finger.

"Belleza, an artist doesn't ask permission to paint." He jumped off the lift and landed gracefully on his feet. He stepped toward her.

"NO! Don't you touch me!"

"Alexis," he pleaded, "I've been drawing and painting you since the moment I met you. Why does this bother you so?"

Her jaw dropped, "You've been what?"

"You know this. I never kept it a secret."

"But you didn't tell me either! Where are they? Where are the drawings? The paintings? The sketches?"

He motioned his hand around the room, "Everywhere."

Alexis looked around. She saw a sketchbook on a counter top. She opened it to find sketch after sketch of her eyes, her profile, her hands, her breasts, her..."Oh God, oh God." She saw a canvas laying on the other end of counter. An acrylic of her head thrown back in laughter. She ran to the cabinet and opened some drawers. In the third drawer she found page after page of watercolors that looked just like the larger painting on the wall.

She turned to him enraged, "I'm not ok with this! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm NOT crazy. I'm enamored, hermosa."

"This isn't enamored. This is obsessed! When did you have time to do all this? You're sculpting all day. You're building canvases and painting all night. When do you sleep? This isn't normal, Adrian."

She took a step back when he yelled, "When did I ever imply I was normal?!"

"Normal or not, you can't have paintings of my vagina all over your apartment! Especially not ones that are ten feet tall!"

"You can't tell me not to paint you! I can't do that! I can't stop!"

She took the water color paintings in her hand and started ripping them."

"No!" he yelled.

She threw them at him.

"Mujer!" he yelled scrambling to pick them back up.

Alexis moved to the ten-foot painting, cringing as she looked at it, hating that she found it beautiful. She pulled it off the wall and it fell clattering to the floor. 

"¡Cálmate, loca! ¡Lo estás arruinando todo!" He grabbed at the painting on the floor, but before he could pull it up, Alexis took a full quart of red paint and threw it on the center of the canvas.

"¡Ya basta, cabrona! ¡Ya basta!" He dropped the painting and ran to her as she grabbed a quart of white paint. He wrapped his arms around her before she could throw that one, too. He wrested the paint from her hands and set it down, keeping his arms tight around her.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"I'll let you go, just stop destroying my work."

"Fuck you! You had no right!"

"I'm an artist! I have every right!" He released her and she pushed away from him.

"That's my body!" she said.

"You're my muse!"

"I'm nothing to you anymore. I'm a woman you used to paint! Now let me go! I'm leaving."

"No, mujer! Please don't leave! Please don't go!"

She stepped back from him. "I told you I didn't want to sit for you."

"Hermosa..."

She stepped further back, tripping on the frame of the canvas, falling on her bottom. 

"Alexis!" he jumped to her side and dropped to his knees. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She tried to get up, but her hands slipped on the paint.

"Stop, querida. You'll hurt yourself again."

Alexis felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, amor. Please don't cry. You'll break my heart."

When the first tears fell, she couldn't even wipe them away because her hands were covered in paint. She let him wipe them for her.

"I didn't know my painting you would hurt you, mi amor. I didn't know. Artists aren't bound by limitations, so I didn't accept the ones you put on me." He cradled her head in his hands. "I have a need to paint you. To draw you. To sculpt you. A compulsion. When my hands aren't on you, they're trying to remember you. You're driving me mad."

He hugged her to his chest and she cried, not even certain why. 

"They're yours, belleza. Do whatever you like with them. Trash them, burn them, pour paint all over them. They're yours. I won't draw you again. I won't paint you. I won't sculpt you. I won't..."

His word melted her. He'd give her anything she wanted just to be with him. "Adrian..."

"Stay, belleza. Quédate conmigo, mi belleza." He kissed her cheek over and over.

Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He bent down and kissed her gently, tentatively.

"You're staying?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled his shirt off of her. He grabbed it and threw it aside. It was covered in red paint. She looked down and realized everywhere she touched shined deep crimson. His chest, his back, and even his hair. He didn't seem to care; he just pulled her close and kissed her slow and deep. Her legs opened to him, and he pressed against her with his bare body. He lay her down on the canvas, the paint cold on her back. He slipped his cock inside her and made sweet, slow love.

Alexis didn't care about the paint that now covered her body and soaked into her hair. She missed this! She craved this obsessive passion! It was too long since she allowed herself to feel this way again. As her tsunami rose over her filling her up with every thrust of his hips, she realized no matter how she fought against the great wave, it was coming full force. It would consume her. Instead of standing in fear, she stood in open awe and accepted this natural disaster with all its ferocious beauty.


	10. Curiosity

Curiosity

______________________

 

Alexis stood in front of the "Helpless" painting lost in the palpable silence which seemed to precede such a catastrophe. The enormous wave beginning its descent no longer triggered fear in her, but inspired promise. She shook her head at her level of masochism. 

"Alexis, is everything alright?" said Beatrice. 

"Hello, Beatrice," Alexis tore her gaze away from the painting. "I was on my way to see Adrian."

"I'll go with you. I've yet to check on his progress this week."

Beatrice escorted Alexis to room 117. She opened the door quietly, and gentle rhythms of a Spanish guitar invited them in. The scene Alexis walked in on was similar to the first time she was there. Adrian was shirtless and in jeans with all his tools in his pockets. His chisel was smaller than the last one, but he hit it with the same rapid pace (clack, clack, clack...clack, clack, clack).

"Come," whispered Beatrice, leading her up to the top row. "I like to watch when he's making progress like this."

His students were crammed in the front rows. Some were recording him with their cellphones, others just stared with rapt attention. All the women and half the men were swooning. Alexis wasn't really a jealous woman, which was only reinforced by Adrian's recently revealed obsession with her, so they were free to swoon away.

He was on his knees high up on the lift working on the sculpture's neck. There were rows of black dots spaced equal distance from each other all over the piece that seemed to be marking quadrants of measurement. 

"It's a woman?" asked Alexis, looking at the part of the sculpture that was emerging from the stone.

"Yes, see there, she'll be sitting in a chair with her head thrown back and her hair billowing down. Her arm is covering her eyes. We can't tell the expression she's making quite yet, but I'm guessing it will be one of rapture."

Alexis started shaking. She didn't know if it was worry or anger. She instinctively knew the woman he was sculpting was her. "Rapture? He's carving a woman having an orgasm to be placed in front of the law school in tribute to my family? Oh dear God."

Beatrice laughed a pleasant musical sound. "I know it sounds risque, Alexis, but see how she's holding something in each of her hands?"

Alexis nodded. There was something long and thin in the hand of the arm thrown over her eyes. The other arm was hanging down holding something undefined. He hadn't even begun carving that part of the statue yet.

Beatrice continued, "I bet she's carrying a sword and a set of scales."

"Lady Justice mid-orgasm?"

"It's probably some sort of reminder of passionate human nature underlying the creation and enforcement of law."

"And how justice can be blinded by both logic and passion?" said Alexis.

Beatrice nodded, "I'm curious why he chose marble, though. A casted sculpture would have been quicker and more durable. Maybe he's commenting on the vulnerability of justice using a natural stone versus a fabricated blend of a more durable material."

Or maybe the woman he's carving has Greek ancestry, and a marble statue reminds him of her, thought Alexis to herself.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Alexis.

"Of course."

"You said Adrian only ever paints his dreams."

Beatrice nodded.

"Yet he agreed to this. And he's sketched me. Has he ever painted anything else? Portraits, still life, abstracts, anything?"

Beatrice cleared her throat and tensed. Then nodded again.

"What was it?"

"It's not my place to say."

"So, that work was never displayed to the public? It's never been sold?"

Beatrice nodded again

"Have you seen it?"

"Some. Adrian was in a very dark place when I met him. Like I said before, he has his demons."

"Yet you've made him the chair of the Fine Arts department."

"He's capable."

"And a liability."

"The job keeps him focused and centered."

"You're telling me the last time he was in a dark place, the focus of his work changed? It was different than usual?"

"Yes," Beatrice confirmed. 

"Was it a woman? Was he painting nothing but her?"

"Don't make me answer that question, Alexis. I care for Adrian like a son. I'd rather not betray his confidence. But I also think you need fair warning of what you're getting into. Adrian doesn't always recognize when..." she stopped short.

"Are there red flags I should be looking out for?"

"You wouldn't be asking if you didn't already see them, darling."

Alexis watched Adrian chip away at the neck of the statue. When it looked like he might be satisfied, he put his chisel and mallet in the waistband of his jeans, then brought his hands up to the statue. The way his hands grasped it's neck, his thumb dipping into the notch he carved at the base of the throat, his fingers sliding over the jawline, he looked like he was caressing a lover. It was the same way he touched her in this very room. 

The sound of a text message chirped from her phone. The entire room turned their heads to Alexis in disappointment. Beatrice had a quiet laugh as Alexis fished her phone out of her bag to turn the sound off. It was another message from Julian. "Please answer me, Alexis. I really need to talk to you. Can you come by the pub?" She turned the phone off and put it in her purse.

When she looked up again, a pair of vibrant blue eyes were trained on her. She kicked herself for being so careless.

"Sorry," she mouthed, glad he wasn't wielding his chisel or mallet when the phone went off.

He dismounted from the scaffolding and came up the stairs to Alexis and Beatrice. He leaned over Alexis to give Beatrice a kiss on the cheek. His chest was covered in sweat and dust. It took all of her willpower to avoid caressing his skin.

"You've made significant progress, darling," said Beatrice. "I'm impressed."

"I aim to please." said Adrian. He sat next to Alexis, kissing her gently on the lips and bringing his mouth to her ear. "You look edible," he whispered. He missed shaving that morning, so a layer of scruff tickled her cheek. He grunted, then took hold of her hand. Alexis was very aware of all the eyes on them from the lower rows. 

"How's Mike doing, Bea?" Adrian said.

"He's doing well, considering. He isn't the one who notices the memory loss, so he's blissfully unaware of his age and illness." Beatrice stood abruptly, "I just remembered, he was given a new afternoon medication and I want to make sure the nurse gave it to him."

"Tell him I said hello."

"Of course, dear. Alexis, I hear Valentin is out of town, does that mean I get to see you again this week to approve the amphitheater design in his stead?"

"Yes, I'll be attending for my brother."

"Delightful. I enjoy our visits."

Beatrice pointed to Adrian like an admonishing parent. "If you ask the students to leave again, I'll hear about it."

"¿Debería invitarlos a mirar?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Beatrice clucked her tongue, "Behave." She walked quickly to the door; Alexis was certain she heard a quiet chuckle. 

Alexis felt heat rise to her ears. 

"Belleza," he smiled tenderly. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "This is a delightful surprise."

She leaned into his hand. "How long have you been at it today?"

"When I got in around seven."

"And you've worked on this thing straight through until now?"

He nodded. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

He looked surprised.

"Did you stop for lunch?"

He tried to remember, then nodded, "One of the students brought bananas."

"Adrian, you should pace yourself. Make sure you're eating enough. Lord knows you don't enough sleep."

He laughed wrapping an arm around her, "You weren't telling me to pace myself last night. In fact, I think your exact words were 'faster...faster'." He chuckled. 

"You can't expect me to be reasonable when you were doing what you were doing."

He brought his finger to her neck, and traced the skin down to her chest just above her blouse. He ran it up and down, left and right.

"Are you measuring me when you do that?"

He stilled.

"Am I the statue, Adrian?"

His fingers dropped and his scratched his scruffy face. "You were. But you asked me not to use your body, so I'm working in some adjustments."

"Adjustments?"

"Adding a few curves here, subtracting some there. Changing a little bone structure."

"What do you mean, adding and subtracting curves?" she snapped. "What curves are you adding to? Which are you subtracting?"

Adrian's brow shot up in alarm. Alexis covered her mouth with her hand. A smile crept over Adrian's lips.

"Why are you smiling? Stop smiling."

It only made him smile more. 

"Fine," she said bitterly, "You have your opportunity to craft your perfect woman. Give her as many curves as you want."

He pouted, "I tried crafting it after my perfect woman, but she nearly left me for it. Now I have to settle for making a substandard representation of my vision."

"Substandard?"

"Yes. I'd scrap the project altogether, but your brother expects this statue as a condition of his donation. It's not in my nature to be inauthentic with my work."

Alexis felt her stomach drop. "Is that what I'm asking you to do? Be inauthentic?"

"No! No! No, no, no." He lifted her chin. "You're asking me to respect your wishes for how your body is displayed. It's my duty to respect that. I was a fool not to see it. To take liberties with your form. I'll find another way to satisfy your brother."

Alexis kissed him for his thoughtfulness. A whistle rang out from the students below. Alexis flushed, hiding her face in his neck. A thought occurred to her. 

"Everyone is going to know it's me."

"But it's not you, hermosa."

"But they'll assume it's me." She scanned the students who were smirking at them, pretending not to watch them in their intimate moment.

"What does it matter what people think?"

"If you make the statue more imperfect than I already am..."

"Everything is more imperfect than you are."

"...they'll think that's me!"

Adrian smirked. "Your vanity is adorable."

She hit him in the chest. She thought of all of the sketches and paintings he'd done of her. They really were lovely. Far more beautiful than reality. She didn't even recognize herself in most of them. "Do the statue how you want it." 

"¿Qué, qué?"

"Do it how you want. You've got its eyes covered by an arm anyway. Do the statue how you want. Just make sure it's flattering."

"You're sure?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Joy was evident on his face. He kissed her indecently in front of their audience. "Come, let's get out of here. I'll take you to dinner and feed you wine and chocolate, then I'll ravish your pretty little cunt for the rest of the evening."

"As amazing as that sounds, I have somewhere I need to be soon, and Beatrice told you not to kick out your students again."

"She'll get over it."

"I'll meet you at your place tonight." She stood picking up her briefcase. "I'll bring food. Something more substantial, and less enjoyable, than wine and chocolate."

He stood in front of her, blocking her from the students behind them. He reached down and pinched the lips of her sex and said, "I've got plenty to eat my little lotus flower. Call me when you finish your meeting."


	11. Warning

Warning

________________________

 

Julian turned to go. There was only so long he could stand there knocking on the door before Alexis would call the police on him for harassment. As he walked to his car a familiar SUV pulled into the drive. Julian gasped as he recovered from the punch in the gut at the realization there was only one reason Alexis would be driving into her house at seven in the morning; she stayed the night at that bastard's house.

She took her time getting out of her car and walking to the front door where he waited. Her hair was tied up in an adorable messy knot on top of her head. He reminded himself to unclench his fists and relax his shoulders, he didn't want her to think he was angry with her or a jealous ex-husband.

"Hello, Julian," said Alexis. She stopped in front of him.

"Late night? Just getting in?" 

She pursed her lips and lifted her shoulders, squaring off against him. "That's none of your business."

He sighed heavily. He didn't want to fight with her. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy representing your niece in a very significant case."

"And you're doing an amazing job with that, by the way. Thank you."

"I know I am. You're welcome."

Julian put on hand on her shoulder. "Please, Alexis, I need to talk to you. I have information you should know."

She stepped past him and unlocked the front door. She held it open and waved him through. He walked through preparing himself for the inevitable rush of emotion that always accompanied being in her house. In their house. As he stood at the top step leading down to the living room, his eyes roamed around the room replaying the memories he longed to relive.

"Why are you here?" said Alexis. Her arms were crossed in front of her as though trying to protect herself from him.

"I've been worried about you."

"That's not your place."

"I still worry."

"Well, I'm fine. You can go."

"Alexis, I have some information I think you should know."

"Oh?"

"Can we sit?"

Alexis nodded and gestured him to the sofa. She sat on the chair arms still crossed.

"Look, Alexis, this guy you're seeing..."

"Stop right there," she held up a hand. "We're not doing this. Who I'm seeing has nothing to do with you."

"Come on, Alexis. We share a child. We share grandchildren."

"We don't share dating advice."

"There are things you should know about him."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to his ex-wife."

Alexis stilled.

"I hired an investigator and..."

"You hired a private investigator to dig into my boyfriend's past relationships? Julian, that's insane!"

"I didn't trust the guy, Alexis."

"Why? Because if you can't be with me no one can?"

"No, it's not that. The first time I met him, he taunted me with your relationship, and I got a bad vibe. Then on the Fourth of July..."

"You spoke a handful of words to each other. None of which were reason enough for you to have him investigated."

"I saw what he was doing to you!"

"What?"

"Rubbing you off in a goddamn public place with kids and families around, Alexis." The thought of someone else touching her in that way made him sick. "What is wrong with you?"

Alexis stood pointing at an accusing finger at him. "No! You don't get to judge me! You stood right here in this room and held a dagger to my throat! Moral high ground isn't a solid foundation for your argument."

"What you didn't see is how he looked at me when he had his hands on you! Like he was getting off on what he could do to you. He was rubbing it in my face!"

"Julian, did you ever stop to think that what he was doing to me had more to do with him and me than you? I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a capital crime for him to ruffle your feathers. Instead of focusing on how Adrian looks when he's touching me, focus on your own girlfriend, Charlie!"

This wasn't going as Julian imagined.

"You should go, Julian."

"He killed his wife!"

Alexis stopped. Slowly she shook her head. "No."

"He killed her. Her name was Lucia Rodriguez Camilo. He killed her and covered it up."

Alexis was still shaking her head.

"Records were missing from police files about what actually happened. My investigator thinks the Mexican police were bribed to clear the record. But he found an article in a local paper right after she died. He ran her over with his car. He was arrested for a DUI. Next thing anyone knows was her official cause of death was changed to an accident, and he was never charged."

Alexis sat back on the chair. "What else?"

"That's all I have."

"Then please go."

"Alexis. I'm sorry to have to tell about this."

"You're not sorry. You're thrilled you dug up dirt on him. Vague and inconclusive dirt, but dirt nonetheless."

"You can't be thinking of staying with him? Drinking and driving? Killing his wife? Come on, Alexis."

"Julian did you forget what I did to you when I was drinking?"

"Alexis, that was different."

"I nearly killed you in the same way. I was never arrested, and you covered the whole thing up."

"Alexis..."

"I haven't told him about that Julian. I haven't told him about Kiefer, or Luis, or Katherine."

"Good! You shouldn't air out all your dirty laundry to someone you just met. You should cut your losses and get out."

"Please go." She had her arms crossed again.

"Alexis, you're not staying with him, are you? He's a risk to your sobriety. And he's dangerous."

"He's never tried to kill me, which is more than I can say for you. He's never lied to me, which is also more than I can say for you."

"Alexis, why would you stay with him? You haven't even talked about your exes with each other. He hasn't met your children yet. All you've got is a physical relationship, and you can get that with someone else."

"You have no idea..." 

"Get out while you're not invested in him." The look she shot Julian proved how untrue his statement was. A pain shot through his chest. "You're not falling for this guy, are you? You just met him. You don't even know each other."

"I fell for you the night I met you."

"That was different. We were kids. We made a child together that night. What we had was different."

"You're right. This is different than what we had. He's never made me fearful of my life or my children's lives. I need you to go. And I need to you to stay away from Adrian. The thought never crossed my mind to investigate Kim. And for you to run a background check on the man I'm seeing, and not the woman who shares your bed tells me everything I need to know about where your motivation lies."

"No matter my motivations, look at the facts, Alexis."

"Go. Leave me alone, Julian. Leave Adrian alone. Just go."

Julian felt defeated; an all to common feeling around Alexis since their divorce. He stood to go, but stopped in front of her. When she didn't look to him, he lifted her chin with his hand forcing her eyes up to his. "Be careful, Alexis. I'm just worried about you."

"Are you sure that's what this is all about?"

He cupped her face in his hand. A face he pictured every night before he went to sleep. A face that stayed with him throughout the day. A face he longed to kiss and caress. He shook his head. "There's always more to it when it comes to us, Alexis."

"Goodbye, Julian."


	12. Conocimiento

Conocimiento

____________________________

 

She should've known her day would go poorly when she saw Julian waiting at her door. It only got worse from there. The judge failed to deliver a judgment on Kiki's case and put it off another day. Her thoughts obsessed about Adrian and about Julian's accusations. And for the first time in a long time, she wanted a drink. A few months ago, she would have spent her evening going to a meeting when she felt like this. But that was the last place she wanted to be.

She just wanted Adrian.

As she rode the elevator to his apartment, she thought about what Julian said. She didn't believe for a moment Adrian intentionally killed his wife. But it did shed light on how little they knew of each other. 

Her phone rang in her purse. She fished it out and looked at who was calling. "Hello, brother."

"Natasha."

"How's life on the island?"

"It's good actually."

"Anything on the key you found?"

Valentin paused a moment. "Uh, no. Not yet. I'm still looking, though. And if I can't find anything here, our father had a property in Russia I plan on visiting."

"If your trip has given you no results, why would you say it's been good?"

The elevator stopped and she walked into the hall, taking slow steps to finish her conversation before seeing Adrian.

"I had another reason to come here."

"What reason would that be?"

"I didn't want to worry you, but someone broke into Wyndemere last month. They didn't take anything, but it seems as though they were searching for something."

"How do you know this?"

"Because nothing was missing, but the room was in disarray."

"Do you know what they were looking for?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"They were searching in the room I told you about. The one with Mikkos' personal effects, the key, and the watch." 

Damn it! She knew he was hiding something from her. "Who knows about that room, Valentin?"

"I'm not certain. I thought I was the only one."

She took a deep breath to slow her racing heart. "Why did you really go to Cassadine Island?"

"I truly am looking for whatever this key opens. Also, I wanted to double check something."

"What?"

"That Helena's bones are still in her crypt."

Her heart pumped panic into every limb of her body. "You think Helena's still alive?"

"No. I didn't say that. I'm just being overly cautious. I've ordered special equipment brought to the island to get in the mausoleum. Nikolas had it sealed after her death and it's proving challenging to break in."

"Oh my God."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Natasha. A trusted employee told me he saw her corpse himself. She's gone. I'm just confirming, that's all."

"You can't trust anyone on Cassadine Island, Valentin. That employee could be lying. Or it could have been someone else's corpse."

"I understand that. I plan on having a thorough examination conducted of the body once it's exhumed."

"If it's in there."

"It will be."

"Call me when you get the coffin open. And you'll need a DNA test to confirm it's her."

"I know that. It's why I'm calling you."

"How can I help with that?"

"Spencer Cassadine is her only living relative, but he'd sooner stab me than help me."

Alexis sighed. "I'll talk to Laura."

"Thank you, Alexis."

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow after I speak with Laura."

"Good, we can discuss the CI meetings with Beatrice Kistler, ELQ, and Buchanan Enterprises you'll be attending for me this week."

Alexis hung up the phone and dropped it in her purse, hating playing the role of legal gatekeeper for the family once again. She tried to settle her nerves, but when Helena's name was mentioned, it was a difficult thing to do. 

"The bitch is dead," she whispered to herself in false comfort. And what if it wasn't Helena? Who else would risk their neck with Valentin at Wyndemere?

She turned to knock on Adrian's door, but as her hand reached door, it cracked open. Adrian must not have closed it properly.

"Adrian, darling," said a woman's voice in his apartment. "Think about what could happen to Alexis."

"Nothing is going to happen to Alexis, Bea. What do you take me for?"

"Not intentionally, darling, I know you'd never harm her intentionally. Just think of Lucía."

"NO! Don't go there! Don't!" Adrian's loud, passionate voice make Alexis shiver. She heard footsteps pacing back and forth.

"Adrian, Alexis is asking questions. You're not fooling anyone."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone! We just haven't discussed it yet."

"When, darling? When will you tell her?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's not good enough."

"Soon! I'll tell her soon! Are you happy?"

"Yes, dear. I am happy. I'm happy you have her in your life. And I hope you can make this work. But know this, Adrian, whatever our history, I won't let anything happen Alexis. I stood by and watched you destroy Lucía..."

"I made mistakes in Mexico, Bea. Mistakes!"

"Mistakes that got her killed."

"Things are better now!"

"You only think they are! That's how your mind works! You don't see there's a problem until it's too late."

"I won't hurt the woman I love!"

"How can you say you love her? You just met her a few weeks ago."

"Can't you just be happy for me? Stop your worrying. I will take care of Alexis. I will protect her. You don't need to protect her from me."

"I hope you're right, darling. I really do. Mike and I won't protect you this time. We're choosing Alexis."

"I didn't ask you to protect me the last time!"

There was silence for a moment aside from the rhythmic pacing.

"Come here, Adrian." Gentle footsteps replaced the frantic pacing. "Please, please, take care of yourself. Remember the consequences of what happens when you don't."

"I couldn't forget if I wanted to."

Alexis closed the door softly. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly. A moment later, the door opened once again.

Adrian stood in front of her, shaved clean, wearing a white t-shirt, and jeans. By the obvious tension in his shoulders and how his hands were balled into fists, she could see his stress.

"Preciosa," he whispered, his face knotted in a look of desperate relief.

She reached out to him, and he went to her quickly. He swooped her up in his arms so her feet lifted a few inches off the ground. She could hardly breathe, and she didn't know if that was from how badly she missed him, or how tight he was squeezing her.

He set her down and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her with all the intensity he could muster. Alexis couldn't help the moan escape her mouth, even knowing Beatrice was only a few feet away. When she felt his hands moving down to her bottom, she pulled back. Beatrice was averting her eyes out one of his windows.

"Hello, Beatrice."

"Alexis," she turned to them, "it's lovely to see you again."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Alexis tried to step away from Adrian, but he kept a firm arm around her.

"Of course not, but if I stay much longer, I will be the one interrupting."

"Adios, vieja," said Adrian.

Beatrice clucked her tongue at Adrian. "Behave," she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She surprised Alexis by doing the same to her.

When the door closed, Adrian pulled Alexis back in for a kiss. He kissed her like he was starved for her. He grabbed her ass, pressing her against him. His erection rubbed her clit in just the right place, and she thrust her hips forward. She nearly came right there.

"I have something for you," he said, still rubbing against her. 

"What?" she sighed.

He nodded to the kitchen. The table was set with a black linen cloth. Red wine cymbidium orchids cascaded down a flower pot in the center of the table. Tea lights were scattered around. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and hit a button. Music came from unseen speakers. He kissed her again rubbing their bodies together.

"You did all this for me?"

"Bea helped."

"Thank you," she said. "If ever there was a day I needed something like this, it's today."

"It was supposed to be a victory celebration, but I saw there has yet to be a judgement on your case."

She nodded. "That's one of many things."

"Tell me," he said. "I bought a bottle of Dom Perignon to toast your victory. Why don't we drink to shed your frustrations?"

He tangled her fingers in his and led her to the kitchen. She needed to tell him about her drinking problem. What would he think of her keeping this secret so long? What would he think of her weakness in relapsing with him twice already?

He popped the bottle and poured two glasses. He handed one to her and asked, "What else happened today?"

She stared at the bubbles sparkling on the surface of the flute. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She could taste the scent and craved the buzz that would follow. She tried to distract herself. "Julian stopped by to warn me about you."

Adrian tensed. She watched him take a long drink of champagne. Apparently she wasn't the only one who needed to shed her frustrations. He didn't speak, so she continued. "His motivations aren't entirely selfless, but he brought up something that made a lot of sense to me."

"What's that?" He drank again. 

"That you and I don't know very much about each other."

He tipped the flute back again and emptied it. "And you agree?"

"Don't you?"

Adrian considered her question. He grabbed her untouched glass of champagne and put it on the counter next to his. Then, he leaned over her, hands resting on the counter. He dropped his forehead to hers and spoke in a deep, rich voice.

"I know you drink too much coffee in the morning, so you're nearly shaking by the time you leave for work. I know your favorite snack is popcorn because your fingers taste like butter on days you've worked from home. I know you like classic rock, because you hum in shower when you think I'm not listening. I know your favorite novel is 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by the horrific state of its condition on your bookshelf."

"I dog-ear the pages," she laughed.

"And you read in the bathtub. There are watermarks all over them." 

"I do read in the tub."

"I know your vast intelligence far surpasses mine. I know how much you love your mother by how you caress her watch on your wrist. I know you've been tormented in your childhood by the darkness that haunts your eyes, even when things are going well. You're waiting for the happiness to fail you.

"I know you shine in the color blue." He traced his hand down her arm covered in a royal blue fabric. "And you've bought more books and toys for your grandchildren in the past few weeks then some children get in a lifetime."

His hand moved to the button on her pants, flicking it open. "I know how your pussy quivers right before you come." Her zipper was pulled down next. "And I can tell by the shine in your eyes if your orgasm is just in your cunt," he slid his fingers in her sex, "or if it taking over your mind."

He pulled his fingers out, and shoved them back in.

He continued, "And I'm beginning to suspect you have a problem overindulging by the love and hate I see in your eyes every time you're near a drink."

He kissed her softly. She could taste the champagne on his lips. She tried to lick at him again, but his other hand had tangled in her hair, holding her still.

"I know your soul, amor." His deep bass resonating as his fingers worked her pussy. "There is no piece of you that could drive me away." He kissed her again. "And if you think there is anything you could tell me that would change how I feel about you, you are mistaken."

He dropped to his knees in front of her. "And if Charlie thinks he's going to come between me and my goddess of love, then he is mistaken." 

His mouth collided with her pussy, licking, sucking, spearing. Her knees weakened and she dropped to the floor. His unrelenting mouth determined to prove how well he knew her, every bit of her. And when she was screaming in name, begging for his cock to fill her, she almost believed no one ever knew her quite so well.

_____________________________

 

His sexual appetite seemed insatiable. Though his appetite for food was almost nonexistent. He hardly touched his dinner. He couldn't keep is hand off her. Alexis wondered if it was his insecurity about Julian that inspired his energy, or if it was something else.

"Adrian, no!" she giggled, as she swatted his hand away from her sex as she ate the most decadent chocolate cake she'd ever tasted. "Let me recover from the last two orgasms you gave me."

"Fine." He made a dramatic show of pouting and stomping away, making Alexis laugh all the more. When he came back to sit at the table he had a sketchbook and a case of pastels. He immediately got to work on a drawing he must have started before she arrived. The frantic pace in which he always seemed to work was astonishing. How could his art be so precise when it looked so frenzied?

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"My Aphrodite won't allow me to draw or paint her, so I've taken to drawing her essence." 

"My essence?"

"Sí." He flipped his sketchpad to show his work. 

Billowing flames covered the page. Adrian already finished laying the foundation with the lighter yellows and oranges, and was working on the deep reds of the fire.

"May I look closer?"

"Claro que si." He handed her the sketchpad. She noticed he was sketching on one of the last pages of the book. She flipped back to take a look at the work he'd done previous. A electric shock ran through her as she flipped through pages and pages of flame. The entire book looked as though it was on fire.

"When did you start this?" she asked.

"Last night while you slept. Now finish your cake, belleza. I haven't had my fill of you."

And intuitive as Adrian was, he didn't seem to notice the worry in her eyes as he started back to coloring with his furious pace.


	13. A Meeting with Morpheus

A Meeting with Morpheus

_______________________________

 

Adrian lay over his amada as she collapsed exhausted underneath him. He looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. He kept her up way too long. She had to be in court in the morning. He pulled gently out of her, then rolled onto the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Good night, Adrian. Sweet dreams."

"Dulces sueños, belleza." He kissed behind her ear as she fell asleep in his arms.

Almost immediately, the restless energy to paint stole over him. He forced himself to lie still. He turned all his attention to Alexis once more, gentle so not to wake her.

He ran his fingers through her hair feeling the silky strands moist with her exertion. A mark on her neck showed he was overzealous with his love bites. He'd be sure to be more careful in the future. She'd have to cover up for court in the morning.

She turned in his arms and lay on her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and slow. He peeled the blanket back to see her beautiful body, the way he did every night she shared his bed.

Her serenity in her sleep calmed him the way nothing else could. He put his hand on her abdomen, feeling the rise and fall of her breath. He matched his rhythm to hers. He felt steady. Grounded. Sleepy...

____________________

 

He sat on a cliff watching the sunset over the water. He could almost see Apollo in his chariot bringing the sun down to rest for the day. 

In the late hour, it was warm and humid. He knew he must be in his childhood home of Baja. 

"It's been a while." said a soft voice behind him. A voice he could only ever hear in his dreams.

"Hello, Lucía." He gestured for her to sit next to him.

"You don't visit me anymore. Where have you been?"

He thought of Alexis. "In Elysium."

"Why are we here?"

"You can't see why? I'm here to say goodbye. The sun is setting on my past, chulita."

"But the sun also rises. You can't outrun what you did to me."

"It's in the past."

"Then why am I here?"

Adrian felt the restless energy build inside him. He stood and paced the clifftop. "Keep it together. Keep it together," he chanted to himself as the familiar agitation built. "She needs you to keep it together."

"Adrian?"

His head snapped back to Lucía who was no longer there. Alexis stood in her place, Greek robes billowing in the breeze. She seemed to be lit from within. Belleza. She walked toward him, his heart hammering in his chest. But the closer she got, the thicker and warmer the air around him. His lungs pulled in the hot air trying to swallow it down. The light coming from Alexis got brighter and brighter. Except it wasn't light. It was fire. He shielded his eyes from her flame, afraid he wasn't strong enough to withstand it, and he stepped back off the cliff. 

_____________________

He woke with a start, short of breath, panting, sweating, with an image in his mind.


	14. A Thin Line

A Thin Line

__________________________

 

A loud crashing bang jolted her out of her sleep.

"I'm sorry, hermosa. I dropped the frame. Go back to sleep," said Adrian. She couldn't open her eyes wide enough to locate where his voice came from in the apartment. She glanced at the clock, three-thirty in the morning. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

________________________

 

A succession of "crack...crack...crack" sounds pulled her from her dreams. She looked up and saw Adrian with a tool in his hand. A nail gun? A stapler? 

Four in the morning. She went back to sleep.

________________________

 

At six o'clock, she was woken by soft music coming from outside the apartment and a chemical scent filling her nose. Adrian was nowhere to be found. She stood up, wrapping a sheet around her body and looked around. 

"Oh my God." She stared at a canvas that filled an entire wall in of the apartment, vaulted ceiling included. It dwarfed her, much like the tsunami painting, only this one looked like it had wet coat of some paint or chemical over the whole thing. 

She followed the sound of faint music to Adrian's balcony. He was sitting outside with the door closed playing his guitar. It sounded like some sort of Spanish Flamenco type of music. She quietly opened the door to the balcony letting the music enter the apartment. The speed of the notes he was playing was shocking. The frenetic pace in which his fingers moved, not missing a string, not missing a note, was a little scary.

His upper body moved rapidly from waist to shoulders to hands to fingers. She cocked her head appraising his body. He really thinned out in the last couple of weeks. And for a man who was already fit, he didn't have much weight to lose. How had she not noticed before?

Watching him play that pace for minutes, the only word she could use to describe him was manic.

She bumped against the door making a noise. He turned his head and spotted her. His expression went from knotted tension, to soft serenity almost instantaneously. The music seamlessly switched from frantic staccato to gently romantic. It was almost as though a new person sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry, mi amor. Did I wake you again? I've been trying desperately to let you sleep."

"What's that smell?" she asked.

He cringed. "It must be the ammonia in the gesso. I'm sorry, Alexis, I'm so used to it, it didn't occur to me it would bother you enough to wake you."

"Gesso?"

"Preps the canvas."

"You're going to paint something?"

He nodded. "I had a dream last night."

"You slept? It seemed like you were up all night."

He smiled as his fingers slid across the strings, making the instrument sound more like a harp than a guitar.

"What's this song?" she asked.

"The Echoes of Cadiz."

"And what were you playing before?"

"It's called Faraón. It means Pharaoh."

"It was intense. Why did you choose it?"

He just shrugged and finished a few more bars before setting his guitar down. He pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head on her her chest.

"Your heart is racing, hermosa."

"I'm worried about you. You're not sleeping, or eating. You've been more intense than usual these last few days."

She heard him take a deep breath, then he slowly exhaled. He took another. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, deep and slow. On the third breath she followed suit.

"You calm my soul, preciosa."

"What's going on in your soul that makes you need calming?"

He squeezed her tight. "If I share my demons, will they chase you away?"

She tried to consider a thoughtful answer to that question, but he stood abruptly with her in his arms. "Come, I'll shower you and take you to breakfast. Today will be a spectacular victory for you and Kiki."

"Actually, Adrian, I was planning on going home to get ready. I don't have the clothes I need here."

He set her down. "That's fine, belleza. Anything you need." A sadness stole over his face.

She kissed him gently in consolation. "You should still go eat breakfast, Adrian. You need to eat."

He nodded. "Yes, after another coat of gesso."

He walked to the canvas and started slathering on the stinky substance. He was so focused on what he was doing, he hardly noticed when Alexis said goodbye.


	15. The Victor's Spoils

The Victor's Spoils

__________________________

 

"I'm so proud of you, Alexis," said Adrian over the phone. "I knew you'd win."

"Thank you. But credit needs to be shared. Kiki and Francesca came forward knowing how hard this battle would be. They were the ones with everything on the line. It's their victory, I'm lucky to be a part of it."

"You gave them justice. And you've protected countless future women from the same fate."

"Thank you for the picture you sketched for the paper. The media hype, I'm sure, played a big role in influencing the decision."

"Anything for you. Do you want me to come over? I can bring you dinner. Would you rather go out and celebrate?"

Alexis thought of how little sleep she'd gotten last night. How little sleep she'd gotten in the last two weeks. "No, Adrian. I really just want to rest. My eyes are so tired they feel like they're burning."

Adrian sighed, "I'm sorry I kept you up."

"You need sleep, too Adrian."

"I know. I know. But I'm making good progress on the sculpture right now. I'm going to stay a little while longer. I think it'll be done soon. I've got the greater form carved, and now it's just about details."

"Don't those take the most time?"

"I think you've noticed I work quickly."

She laughed. 

"Get rest, belleza. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and sighed. What was she going to do about him? She finally understood what was going on with him. What was happening to him. She'd seen something similar before in another she cared for...

"Mom!! Congratulations!!" Molly stood just inside the door with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't have to do that." 

Molly bounded over to Alexis and embraced her.

"I'm so proud to be your daughter. I wanted to get you gladiolus, a symbol of feminine strength, but the flower shop said they were sold out! So I got you gardenias."

"My favorite. Thank you, Molly."

A knock came from the door. Alexis could see who it was through the open blinds. 

"What's he doing here?" said Molly.

"He's Kiki's uncle, Molly. Give him a break."

Alexis went to open the door for Julian.

"I think congratulations are in order," he said, pulling out a bouquet of gardenias, as well. 

"Thank you, Julian."

"I just left Kiki at the courthouse. She's thrilled and grateful. So is Ava."

Alexis took the flowers. She was starting to get uncomfortable with all the attention. And she was just plain tired. She really wanted a nap.

"Alexis, are you ok? You look tired," he said.

"It's been a hard fought battle. I was actually hoping to come home and get some rest."

"Say no more," said Molly, "Julian and I will be leaving. Right, Julian?" Molly eyed him with a look that showed him just how unwelcome he was.

The doorbell rang. Alexis sighed in frustration at yet another intrusion. She just wanted some sleep. She opened the door.

"Hello, are you Alexis Davis?" said a delivery man.

"That's me."

"Sign here, please. Thank you." After she signed, he picked up a large vase of flowers sitting on the floor. "Where would you like them?"

"On the table there is fine, thank you."

The delivery man walked to the table to set them down.

"It looks like we know who bought the last of the gladiolus," said Molly. "Is there a card?" She dug through the flowers and found what she was looking for.

"Where would you like the rest of them, Ms. Davis?"

"The rest?" said Alexis.

"Yes ma'am. There are more in the truck." 

"Oh, anywhere is fine," she said.

Julian scoffed, "Let me guess...The artist?"

"Belleza," Molly read the card, "Humanity should be thanking Athena for bestowing her favor of wisdom and strategy on her most beloved daughter. Congratulations, Adrian."

Julian scoffed again.

"So, it's true," said Molly. The delivery man came in with three more vases of flowers interrupting Molly. He set them all on the diningroom table.

"A little overkill," said Julian.

"It's true, Mom? You're dating Adrian Camilo?"

"We've been seeing each other a few weeks now," said Alexis.

"Oh my God! I wondered why he did that drawing for The Press. A few friends at school have been asking...Oh my God!" she stopped short again as the delivery man brought in another load.

"How many more are there?" asked Alexis. 

"Two more trips to the truck. He bought us out at all three of our locations."

Julian threw up a hand in exasperation, "Come on, Alexis! This isn't normal! In a week you're going to have a mess of dead flowers to throw away. Is his head for far up in the damn clouds he can't think straight?"

"Stop, Julian."

"I think it's romantic," said Molly "She deserves to be doted on."

The delivery man brought in another load. "One more," he said on the way out the door.

He brought in the last load. The table wasn't big enough to hold them all, so they were scattered all around. A dozen vases of flowers? Julian was right. It was too much. 

"I need to talk to him," said Julian.

"No!" said Alexis. She couldn't see any possible scenario of that going well.

"Stay out of her life, Julian," said Molly. "You're not her keeper. Adrian Camilo is a genius. The university is lucky to have him. I stopped by and saw the sculpture he's working on for the law school, and it is inspired! He's not even done yet, and the message it sends, the aesthetics, the size, the medium..."

Julian turned his back on Molly and faced Alexis directly. "Can we have a word alone?"

"No, you can't," said Molly.

"Alexis, please."

Alexis just wanted a nap. She walked to Molly and hugged her. "Thank you for the flowers and the support. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Just consider the source when he bad-mouths Professor Camilo to you."

Molly left giving Julian a side-eye on her way out the door.

"Thanks for hearing me out."

"Let's get this over with." A headache was setting in.

"I'm worried about you. The guy has this shady history that he hasn't talked to you about. And you're doing things with him that just aren't you, Alexis. You're compromising yourself for his man. Letting him touch you in public."

If only Julian knew about the alcohol. And the statue.

"Don't you see it, Alexis?"

"You don't anything about us. You don't know him."

"Neither do you."

"I do know him. He's a good man. He's utterly devoted to me."

"Obsessed with you, more like."

"Hello, pot. Meet kettle."

"Exactly, Alexis! You know how unhealthy our relationship was."

"Except you lied to me. And hurt me. Repeatedly." 

"Yet you're diving head first into a relationship that has a million red flags."

"You're a hypocrite, Julian. If anyone should be warned off, it's Kim. Does she know you're here interfering in my love life?"

Julian rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"Ok. So you decide to stay with him. See how this goes. What's your rock bottom with him, Alexis? How far will you be willing to compromise yourself for this man before you realize the damage he's going to do?"

"He's a good man, Julian. Any damage he does won't be intentional."

"How do you know that?"

Alexis sighed, "Because, I think he's...forget it."

"Forget what?"

"It's really none of your business. Please just leave us alone, or I will tell Kim about your repeated interference."

Julian rubbed his temples with the heels of his hands. Alexis could see his anger, and his underlying fear.

"Please, Julian."

He walked up to her, staring in her eyes. "Alexis..." he pleaded.

"I need to rest. Please go."

Julian nodded, resigned. He took one last look around the room at all the flowers. "Why wasn't he here to deliver them himself?"

"He's working on deadline with that sculpture."

"Working, huh?" said Julian, rubbing his chin with his hand. Alexis could see his wheels turning. "I hope you rest well, Alexis. And congratulations on winning the case." 

Julian nearly jogged out the door with a determined gleam in his eye.

"Oh no," thought Alexis. She grabbed her purse and ran out after him.


	16. Crash

Crash

_________________________

 

The marble was warm to the touch with all the friction from fine carving and from as many times as he ran his hands over the stone to see how close it was to his muse. It almost made the marble feel alive.

He was pleased with how the navel turned out. It completed the abdomen nicely. Next, he planned on refining the thin veil of what would look like fabric that ran down one breast and over her sex. He smiled as he imagined how fine the intended the illusion would look. Only a hint of what lay underneath.

The classroom was quiet. The students were all gone for the day, as were their accompanying noises and distractions.

He sat back on his heels. The scaffolding shook. He grumbled looking at his broken scissor lift he pushed to the side of the room. It was much more stable than the structure he was currently using.

He was back up on his knees ready to start on the veil. He cupped the exposed breast he already completed, and cupped the unfinished breast that would contain the veil. He felt around all around the breasts to make sure he carved the right proportions.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" said an angry voice behind him.

"Charlie?" Adrian asked without moving. "Here to admire the artwork?"

"Get down here, asshole!"

Adrian turned his head to find Charlie in a rage. And not the intoxicating, fiery rage he'd seen Alexis in before. This was a blistering, blundering rage of a jealous fool.

Adrian was worried the meathead might try to scale the unstable scaffolding to get to him, so he made his way down. 

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to talk to you man to man. I came to reason with you about Alexis."

Adrian scanned the man's posture. "You don't look very reasonable. Go have a coffee and bed you silly lover. Come back tomorrow when you've cooled down."

"You don't think I know who that is!" yelled Julian, pointing at the statue. It peeved Adrian the man knew her form so well. "You put her naked body on display for the world to see. You're exploiting her to make a name for yourself!"

"Don't be a fool. I made a name for myself when I was twenty years old. Alexis is the essence of this sculpture! I venerate her! Never would I exploit her! Besides, do you really think I could spend as many hours as I have on this stone if I wasn't planning on making it worthwhile?"

Julian stepped forward into Adrian's space. Adrian wasn't typically a violent man, but his thoughts were on the mallet in his waistband. "Don't push me, pendejo."

"I watched you rubbing her hands all over those breasts. Getting off on what you're doing, huh? Stop bullshitting me about some greater meaning or purpose!"

Adrian found that hysterical. "I was measuring, baboso. Why the fuck would I get my rocks off on a piece of stone when I have access to the real thing night after night..."

Adrian didn't see the right hook coming, but when Julian's fist connected with his face, it made him see stars. Adrian shook his head, reorienting himself. He hit Julian in the gut with his left, then in the cheek with his right. Julian pushed him back, then launched forward with another right, hitting the same spot over his eye. Man, the thug could box.

Adrian felt warm fluid drip down his face. Julian's fists were back up for more. As Julian took a step forward, Adrian reached for the mallet in his waistband. He raised it up above his head.

"Stop!" his angel's voice rang from the door.

He dropped the mallet immediately, and Julian's fist collided straight into his ribs.

"Julian! What the hell are you doing?"

In between deep breaths, Julian sputtered, "Alexis...the statue..."

"I gave him permission, Julian! I consented willingly!"

Adrian found it hard to breathe. He backed up, looking for a surface to lean against to make the room stop spinning. He stumbled over his own feet, trying to regain his balance. 

"Adrian, no!" yelled Alexis.

He put his hand out behind him and fell against the scaffolding. His heart stopped knowing what was about to happen. The scaffolding fell back, crashing against the statue. A heavy piece of wood and metal dropped on the statue's neck. On his favorite notch at the base of her throat. He heard the break before he saw it. 

When the head dropped to the floor and crumbled into rocks and dust his heart found its rhythm again. It's rapid, frantic rhythm. A groan of pain and anger erupted from his chest. He stumbled around what was left of the statue to the rubble at his feet. He dropped to his knees picking up the larger pieces. Her cheek. Her mouth. A lock of hair.

They were bleeding. The pieces were covered in blood. More and more blood until he could no longer see. 

"Adrian!" his goddess yelled once more as he fell to the ground. Before he went to sleep he realized it wasn't the statue losing all that blood. It was him.


	17. Wreckage

Wreckage

____________________________

 

It was four days since the fight; Adrian slept through most of them. Alexis put her briefcase and a bag of take-out on the table, then went to the bed to check on him. It was too dark in the apartment to see much of him. Even the sunroof was closed.  
She checked the pills by the bed. There were no fewer than when she left that morning. He hadn't taken any of the pain killers since he was discharged from the hospital.

His head was covered with a pillow and his body was tangled in the sheets. One thing she didn't know about Adrian was he owned pajama pants. He never liked to wear much of anything around her before. He put them on when he came home from the hospital, and four days later was still wearing the same pair. 

She pulled the pillow off his head. One of his eyes peeked out from behind its lid, then squeezed shut once more. The cut above his eye was healing nicely. The injury looked worse than it was, according to Dr. Munro. A mild concussion and a cracked rib, which he said didn't hurt much. 

It was the emotional wreckage she was more concerned about. He didn't seem to care about his injuries. It was the statue he was devastated to lose.

Alexis ran a hand down his cheek. His eyes opened slightly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he mouthed. No sound came out. Alexis realized how silent the apartment was. No music playing, no hammering, no sounds of pencil sketching on paper.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He nodded he was fine. "Just tired," he said.

"I brought food. Will you eat something? It might give you energy."

"In a little while." His eyes closed again.

She sighed and went to the kitchen to have her dinner. She noticed an empty glass and a half empty bottle of tequila sitting the counter. Well, at least he did something today, she thought irritably. She put the glass in the sink and grabbed the bottle. She was about to put it away in the cupboard, but she hesitated.

It would be nice to have a drink. Nice to lose the tension in her shoulders. Too forget everything for a while. She unscrewed the lid and inhaled, salivating. 

She sighed.

Her moment of weakness was only a brief one; she put the lid back on and stuffed it in the cupboard. Reluctantly, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

A gentle knock sounded at the door. She scurried over and opened it. Beatrice stood with a paper bag in her hands.

"Hello, Alexis."

"Hi, come in. He's sleeping."

"How is he?"

"No change from yesterday."

A quiet snore sounded across the room. 

"I brought him a little treat," said Beatrice. "Pan dulce. A sweet Mexican bread. He likes to dunk it in milk."

"How thoughtful. Maybe that'll get him to eat. I was about to have dinner. Will you join me? There's plenty of food."

Beatrice smiled sweetly at her, "That would be lovely, dear."

Alexis lead her back to the table where they served their plates. 

"Is the mess cleaned up in his classroom?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, the marble has been broken up and donated to one of the classes."

"Good. He doesn't need to see it when he goes back to work."

Beatrice laughed sarcastically. "If he comes back."

"Why wouldn't he."

Beatrice just nodded to Adrian sleeping on the bed, then shook her head. Adrian did look like he was going anywhere for awhile.

"Is he Bipolar?" asked Alexis.

"Tragically, yes."

"Is this the depression part?"

Beatrice nodded. "It looks like it."

"You've seen him go through this before?"

"A few times. For a man who refuses to take medication, he can actually regulate himself pretty well. It's when he stops taking care of himself that he triggers an episode."

"I didn't realize Bipolar Disorder worked like that."

"For some people. Not for all. Most have to be consistently on medication. Adrian's only been on medication once since I met him. It was during particularly difficult time in his life."

"When his wife died?" asked Alexis.

"Did he tell you about Lucía?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. I heard from somewhere else."

"I see. Yes, it was after she died. I was living and performing in Mexico City. He was a hot-shot young artist in Mexico starting to garner international attention. We knew many of the same people, spent time in the same crowds. My husband grew a real fondness for his work, and commissioned a few pieces from him."

"Do you still have the pieces?"

"I do. You'll have to come by and see them sometime."

"Your husband. You said his name was Mike? He's not well?"

"He has vascular dementia, along with a whole host of medical problems."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Thank you, dear.

Alexis stared over at Adrian's sleeping form. She asked Beatrice, "What did you mean about being able to regulate himself? How is Adrian able to do that?"

"Consistency. Regular sleep, exercise, a healthy diet without skipping meals, no drugs, no alcohol, that sort of thing."

"It doesn't seem very reliable."

"I agree. But the mood stabilizers stifle his creativity. After Lucía died, his work was his reason for living. There was some trial and error at first, but it's been many, many years since his last episode."

"Do you know what triggered this one?" 

"The anniversary of Lucía's death was the day he met you. The day he went to Wyndemere drunk and made of fool of himself. Maybe it was the trauma, maybe it was the drinking, maybe it was the shock of seeing such a beautiful woman. But it's so hard to tell when a manic episode is coming on, because the changes are so insidious."

"What changes?"

"He would get hyperfocused on his work, neglecting his basic needs. He'd get obsessive about it. Obsessive about a few things, actually. Lucía commented a time or two that his um...well, you know...interest and stamina increased."

"Sex?"

"Exactly. And there was a desperation to him. Maybe it's his heritage, but he would be religiously preoccupied. He'd see signs of divine intervention all over the place. Before Lucía died, he was painting her as an angel, as Our Lady of Guadalupe and even Mary Magdalene. He blurred the line between believing they were blessing her and believing she was actually one of them."

Alexis thought of his obsession with her heritage and it's mythology.

"And then before you know it, he's up for days at a time pumping out his best work."

"What happened after that?"

Beatrice looked to Adrian still sleeping on the bed. "The descent."

"Can I ask a question? Can you give me your honest opinion?"

"Of course, dear."

Alexis felt tears welling up behind her eyes. "I think I met him when he was starting an episode. Do you think...? Were his feelings for me real? Or were the just the illness latching onto me?" A tear dropped from her eye. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

Beatrice put a delicate hand on her cheek. She wiped away the falling tear. "He'd be a fool otherwise. And Adrian's no fool."

"I'm afraid when he snaps out of this, I'll still have these intense feelings for him, and he'll be different. It won't be the same. He won't care like he did."

"Come here, darling." Beatrice embraced Alexis. For such an old and delicate woman, Beatrice's arms were warm, strong, and comforting. Tears fell from both eyes as a quiet sob escaped Alexis's mouth. "He's mentally ill, Alexis. He's not crazy."

"That's not the same thing?"

"No. It's not the same."

Alexis's phone rang in her briefcase. She pulled it out quickly, not wanting to disturb Adrian. Julian was calling.

Alexis exhaled in exasperation. Julian was calling her daily since the fight. She'd ignored all his calls. Her only contact with him was to text him telling him Adrian wasn't going to press charges. Alexis realized it was probably Adrian's depression that saved Julian's ass.

"He won't stop calling," said Alexis.

"Then you better talk to him."

Alexis agreed, though she wished Julian called at more convenient time, like not during a meltdown.

"Hello?" whispered Alexis. She stood and walked to the other side of the room. She faced the wall that contained the unfinished canvas Adrian built when he was manic. Alexis noticed, for the first time, the painting was sketched out in quadrants over the gesso with a light pencil in minute detail. The pencil was so light, in fact, that if she backed away, she wouldn't be able to see the lead any longer, but if she stayed too close, she couldn't get a grasp on what he was trying to paint because of its sheer size.

"Alexis, thanks for answering," Julian croaked from the other line.

"What do you want?"

Julian took a deep breath and said, "To say sorry. Sorry to you, and sorry to him. I think I lost my mind for moment. I was already worked up about the trial. You know how hard it's been for me not to do anything to Bensch after what he did to Kiki. To let justice take its course. 

"And then watching you for fall for a man, make excuses for him, compromise yourself for him. I was worried he was using you. That he'd hurt you. I was scared for you, and I was angry at him. I went over there to try to talk some sense into him.  
To beg him to do right by you and let you go.

"Then, I saw him touching a naked statue that looked just like you. Putting you on display and fondling it in public. I was enraged, Alexis. I couldn't think straight, especially after all the Bensch stuff.

"And I've been debating breaking up with Kim. It's not fair to her how I feel for you. And I know you've said there's no chance for us. I know you're moving on, but I can't let go. And Kim deserves more than to be a distraction from the pain of not having you."

Alexis wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I'm so sorry."

It shamed her that as many times as Julian professed his apologies to her, for as many wrongs as he's committed, Alexis believed he was repentant. She wanted to accept his apology. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was ok. 

But she looked over to Adrian. Beatrice had walked over to the bed with her bag of pan dulce and was trying to entice him to wake up. Adrian sat up in bed, but still hung his head. There was an enormous bruise on his ribs, and his eyes were still swollen and black and blue.

"You don't have to forgive me," said Julian. "God knows I don't deserve it. I just wanted you to know I realize I was wrong. I was Adrian's judge, jury, and executioner, when I had no righteous ground to stand on."

Her nose was running with all her tears. She sniffed causing Julian to give an audible cringe, "God, I'm so sorry, Alexis."

"I need to go, Julian." She abruptly hung up the phone.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before going to Adrian and Beatrice. She didn't want to bother him with Julian's attack of conscience at the moment.

Adrian had already stood when Alexis walked to him.

"Hey, you," she said.

He put hand on her arm, and gave her a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes. He walked past her to the kitchen. She tried not to let herself panic.

Beatrice stood next to her. "He doesn't want the bread right now. I'll put it in the cupboard for when he's ready."

Alexis and Beatrice watched him fish the bottle of tequila from where Alexis put it away. He took the glass from the sink and poured it full, drinking it back without a look to either woman.

It felt like the ground disappeared beneath her feet. Dizziness overtook her. She had to lean on Beatrice for support. 

"Are you ok, dear? You don't look well."

She wasn't. She hadn't been ok for a while. "No, I'm not. I need to go. She stepped forward to grab her briefcase from the table. One more look at Adrian showed his apathetic expression. Alexis turned on her heel and walked out the door. She needed to get to an AA meeting fast.


	18. La Paloma

La Paloma

____________________________

 

"Adrian, please get up."

No. There was no reason to get up anymore. Nothing mattered. Not even his work. There was no message to send. No emotion to express. No dream to capture. There was nothing.

"Call Alexis, darling. It's been two days since you've seen her. I think you're getting worse without her."

Two days? Was that all? He didn't want to see Alexis anymore. She needed to stay away. He was glad she wasn't so far gone in their madness she couldn't walk away from him. It eased his guilt to a minute degree. He didn't have it in him to push her away in his state. And she needed to stay away.

"Let me check your stitches, Adrian. You can't let that cut get infected. It has to be cleaned."

He felt the pillow being pulled from his face. Bea sat over him with the same worried eyes she had when Lucía died. Unnecessary. No one was dead this time. Not yet.

"It's looking good. They swelling is almost gone. I don't even think there will be much scaring. That doctor did a wonderful job."

"I need more tequila, Bea."

"Don't be ridiculous. No one is buying you tequila."

"Then bring me my phone. I'll have it delivered."

Bea closed her eyes, "Why, Adrian? You can't do this again. You know what happened last time. You're doing the same thing. You're breaking every promise you ever made to yourself. To me. To Lucía."

It didn't matter. None of them mattered. The only one who mattered was gone.

He wished he'd never met her. He wished he never laid eyes on her. Damn her brother for bringing them together.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He closed them so Bea couldn't see.

"Fine, maybe Alexis is better off without you. If all you want to do is allow yourself to sink further, to drink yourself into an oblivion, she should run away as fast as she can."

Good. She was finally understanding. Bea should run away, too.

He found another pillow and covered his head again.

______________________________________

 

A day later, light permeated his lids. He squeezed them shut. The pain was gone over his eye, a mild relief. 

Perhaps Bea wasn't as easily deterred as he hoped. 

A hand stroked his face. It was soft against his scratchy beard. He couldn't help but lean into the to touch. Warmth spread from the point of contact down to his chest.

It wasn't Bea.

"Adrian," she whispered. The song of a thousand angels in his ear.

He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. It took several attempts to adjust well enough to take in the sight above him. 

A halo of light surrounded her face looking down on him. She'd opened the sunroof. He peered left and right. She'd opened all the windows, too.

She shouldn't be there.

"Why are you here, Alexis?"

He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sit," she said firmly. 

He closed his eyes to push her away since his arms would never have the strength to do so.

She huffed in frustration. "Where is your phone?" 

He opened his eyes at the sound of her grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He nearly smiled when she brought the phone to his thumb to unlock the screen. 

"What's 'La Paloma'?" she asked.

The dove. A song. The last song he played while sketching the last dream he had. His eyes flickered over to the canvas prepped and ready for him. The dream of the cliff in Baja. Falling...

A gentle sound of Spanish guitar floated in the air from the speakers he had installed in every corner of the room. The sound of hope and peace played in stark contrast to his pain and despair.

"Perfect," she said. "Now sit up."

"You shouldn't be here, Alexis."

"You don't want me here? You want me to leave?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"What does it matter the 'why'? You need to go."

"It matters a great deal. Tell me why."

He shook his head. No, he couldn't tell her why. 

"I'll make you a deal," she said. "I'll tell you a story. And if you still want me to leave when I'm done, I'll go. No questions asked. You won't have to speak to me ever again. I'll even replace the bottle of tequila I just poured down the sink." 

He couldn't stifle the small twitch of his lips. The thought of Alexis buying him tequila was absurd. 

Alexis left his line of sight, and a moment later he felt the bed shift next to him. She lay on her side facing him. He suppressed the impulse to reach out to her. 

"My father was cold and distant man," she said. "I'm not sure he ever loved a soul. Maybe my mother. Certainly not me. He allowed the woman who killed my mother to raise me. The only love I received as a child after my mother was killed was from a half-brother, and even then, his affection for me was conditional on my devotion to him.

"I never learned how to be loved. None of the men I loved growing up treated me with respect. Many times they were violent. Any affection I received I felt with an exaggerated intensity and a fear that it would be removed from my existence at any moment. Often leaving me desperate to cling to it. I never learned how to love without maddening intensity. I'm certain that's why I was drawn to you."

Moisture appeared in her reddening eyes.

"As I grew up, my attraction for men with patterns of violent and cruel behavior replayed the same tragic story over and over in my life. The last of my messed up relationships was with my husband. I loved him with a passion and a blind devotion to rival any great tragic love story. But our marriage ended with a knife to my throat shortly before I stabbed him in the back to save myself from him."

Her body trembled and he could hear a quiver if her breath. He didn't even realize he reached a hand to grab hers until she grasped it tight for support.

She went on. "I drank to drown the pain. Day and night and day and night. One day, I drank so much, I unwittingly ran Julian over with my car and nearly killed him. He lied to the police and told them he couldn't remember anything. He covered my crime."

"Alexis..." His heart hammered for her pain. A pain he knew all too well.

"I got lucky with Julian. But I wasn't so lucky with another. I once, while driving in a state of panic, killed a teenage boy. And I'm directly responsible the deaths of two other people."

He could see the fear in her eyes in sharing her story with him. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because I need to know you can love me at your worst, knowing the worst the worst of me."

"Alexis..." he breathed. If he could only tell her how much...

"Tell me about Lucía," she said. "Trust me with your truth. Trust me to take care of your heart."

He had no air. He tried to pull in a shuddering breath, but his throat was blocked. Alexis pulled herself closer and kissed his forehead. Once, twice, three times. Each calming him more than the last.

He didn't decide to talk. Her comfort pulled it out of him. "I didn't know I was sick. I'd never been sick like that before. I was on top of the world, making painting after painting. The richest, most powerful people in Mexico begged me to paint for them. They paid millions for me to show them my dreams on canvas, because the terror of my dreams soothed their souls knowing they weren't alone in their fear.

"I fell in love with a dancer. A ballet dancer. She was young and pure, and I was going to show her the world. The last painting I made during that time was full of unadulterated hope and joy. It came from the most perfect dream...One that never came true.

"Suddenly, one day, my hope was gone. I couldn't understand why. I still had everything I had the day before. The fame, the talent, the wife, the friends. Nothing changed. It wasn't long before I realized I had monster inside me. I tried to paint the monster, but it just fueled his control over me. I drank to drown the monster. I drank to escape the nightmares of despair the monster forced me to live both in my dreams and while I was awake.

"My little ballerina couldn't understand the depths of my despair. She pushed me to paint, hoping it would drive away my sadness, but I was too afraid of the monster that lurked within. A monster, I later understood, wasn't even real.

"I was going to end my suffering and hers. I was going to drive to my childhood home in Baja and jump off a cliff into the rocks and water below. I always thought I would die drowning in depths of the ocean, and I was going to make it so.

"But she wouldn't let me go. She fought me to stay home. She begged me, desperately. But I fought her off and got in my car and took off. 

"But not before she jumped in front of the car to stop me."

His body shook in pain and grief. Alexis wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Adrian." She stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

He looked in her eyes and told her the worst of it. "She was only a month away from having our daughter. I killed them both, Alexis. I killed my wife and my daughter."

He sobbed in her arms waiting to see if his monsters would drive her away, part of him hoping they would so she would be safe from him, the other part desperately clinging to a small ray of hope breaking through the darkness.


	19. Blank Canvas

Blank Canvas

____________________________

 

Adrian dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. It was nice to be clean; he'd forgotten what it was like. He shaved his beard, too. It felt wrong to cover his face after exposing himself so fully to Alexis.

He walked out to find Alexis dragging an easel toward the bed. He smiled at the clumsy way she maneuvered the large wooden tripod. When she was satisfied with its position, she went to his supply cabinets and pulled out a random assortment of paints and brushes. She stacked them on wooden pallet and brought them to the bed.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked, unable to suppress his subtle smile, an expression that still felt foreign to him.

"I'm going to paint you."

"Oh?" His smile turned into an amused grin.

"Come, lay on the bed and pose for me."

"Like one of your French girls?" 

She laughed. He was again surprised at his own ability to joke, but pleased at the effect it had her face. She should always be smiling. Except when he was making her feel...other things. 

He walked to her as she sorted through her accumulation of paints and brushes. She was a small, delicately framed woman. He loved that he towered over her. He stood behind her, enjoying her bent in front of him. He snickered at this fiercely, intelligent woman grunting in frustration at the paints laid before her.

"Do you want help?" he asked. She stopped at his voice, as though she didn't realize he was so close. She stood to her full height and looked him up and down, biting the left side of her bottom lip upon inspection on him in his towel.

She nodded.

"How large do you want your canvas?" he placated.

"Big," she said, suppressing a smile. Adrian found a twenty-four by thirty inch canvas prepped for acrylics ages ago. She nodded her approval.

"Which of these should I use?" she asked, nodding to the pile of paints. He stepped up behind her again and bent over her to sort through the paints, feeling her bottom against him. "These take too long to dry," rumbled as he pulled the oil paints from her pile. "And I'll teach you about these another time, if you're interested." He discarded the gouache. "Is acrylic alright with you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Soft or stiff?" he said rubbing up against her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"For your brushes, mujer? Do you want soft or stiff bristles?"

"Oh. I'm not sure."

"Do you want to see your strokes? Do you want texture? Or do you like it smooth?"

"Umm. Smooth. I want it to be smooth."

He removed the stiff brushes from her pile.

"Am I ready now?" she asked.

He whispered suggestively in her ear, "One more thing, we need to get you wet." He heard her intake of breath before he stepped away. He went to his supply cabinet to get materials to clean her brushes and a spray bottle to dilute the paint and keep it moist. 

"Now you're ready."

She smiled, "Then lose the towel."

He dropped the towel on the floor at his feet. She nodded to the bed, and he took his cue.

"Would you like to adjust me?" he joked, again, shocked at his change of mood in just a few hours. When her tongue ran over her lips, he felt his cock twitch. "Don't look at me like that, mujer, unless you want this to be a very different kind of painting.

Alexis picked up a blue tube of paint and squirted an absurd amount onto the palette. He did his best not to laugh. The only blue color anywhere near him was his eyes, and she'd need a much bigger canvas for eyes that size.

"Mix it with a little water to cut it, bella. The more water, the more transparent, so not too much unless you want it to look like a watercolor."

She did as he advised. Then she did the same with the green, and then she blended a portion of the colors together making a vibrant teal. To bits of each the blue and the teal, she added white for tint and black for shadow. He was impressed by her intuition.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"To show you how I see you," she said. She took a large brush and dipped it in the dark blue and began painting.

"You could just tell me."

"Says a man who makes his living as an artist."

"Dry your brush fully by dabbing on the cloth after you clean it, or it will drip on your canvas."

She did as she was told. "You're a good teacher. Do you like working at the university?"

"The routine is healthy for me. Consistency is a good thing. Without the administrative responsibilities, I'd get lost in my work. As you've seen first hand, that's never a good thing. The crash that inevitably follows can be unbearable." 

Alexis nodded. She cleaned her brush then added teal, making large sweeping strokes. He wondered if she was painting him as some sort of martian. She probably thought that of him after the way he behaved.

"Why did you come back, Alexis?" he asked. 

She sighed before she said, "I went to an AA meeting at the hospital. While I was there, I talked to a doctor friend of mine about your illness."

"And you decided to cure me?" he laughed.

Alexis was very serious as she painted. He liked the focus she had on her work. He could tell she was taking it seriously. "I worried you only cared for me so intensely because of the mania."

"Alexis..."

"And then, I thought your indifference to me after the fight was how you really felt about me. That you came down to your senses."

He shook his head.

"Stop moving," she scolded. A small smile played across her lips. She squirted white paint on the pallet and dipped her brush before resuming her painting. "My friend, Kevin, told me depression creates indifference in a person, an apathy that's not there when the person is well. So, logically, I came to the conclusion that it would be unfair to assume your behavior toward me was because of your illness when it was mania, but not when it was depression. I'm here to understand your real feelings for me."

"By painting me?"

"How can I expect you to share with me, when I've been holding back from you?"

His heart nearly burst. "That's why you told me of your father? Of your lovers? Of the accidents?"

She nodded.

"And that's why you're painting me?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I get to paint you?" he smiled.

She stilled, considered his request, then nodded. "It's only fair."

"Am I limited to one painting?" he asked.

"To be determined."

He smiled, knowing the portrait he'd paint of her. The vision seared in his memory forever.

"I was never indifferent or apathetic to you, Alexis. I was pushing you away."

She squirted black into the white, making a gray, then asked, "Why?"

"You deserve better than me."

"You're the first man who's ever done that to me. No one's tried to sacrifice their love in my best interest. And that's not your place. I'm the only one who gets to make my choices for me."

He wasn't entirely sure he agreed, but he let go for the moment.

She took the brown paint and squirted it onto the pallet. At least she was getting closer to his color. Maybe she was painting his hair? 

"How is Julian?" he asked.

"He's fine, I guess."

"You haven't spoken with him?"

She shook her head, still painting. "Not really. A few messages here and there."

"I'm sorry I antagozied him. I'm sorry about the mallet."

"You were sick."

"It's no excuse if the reason I was sick was because I refused to take medication."

Alexis nodded with a frown. By the look on her face, he knew they'd be revisiting talk about medication soon.

"Julian sends his apologies to you, too."

"Is that so?" Adrian didn't see Julian Jerome as the apologizing type. He was probably trying to win her forgiveness more than Adrian's. "You said he tried to kill you with a knife?"  
Alexis sighed. "No. I only thought he was trying to kill me. It's a twisted and complicated story, but it was a ruse to throw off his enemy."

"That's when you started drinking? To dull the pain of what he did?"

She nodded. "He triggered an old trauma. The alcohol numbed me to it, until it didn't. Why did you start drinking? Why do you still drink?"

"I don't drink when I'm well. It can trigger a mood swing. It's when I'm not well that I can't control my impulses any longer. I delude myself into thinking I can. I come up with silly rules like, don't drink at home, as though drinking at a bar is any better."

"So you self-medicate with alcohol when you're sick?"

He shrugged. He never thought of it like that. "When I'm depressed, I drink to make me feel better or forget the pain. When I'm manic, it calms me temporarily."

She stopped painting and looked at him. "I've only ever known you manic or depressed. How do you know you have feelings for me, Adrian? How do you know it's real?"

"I could ask the same of you. In truth, you were the only one who was truly yourself in the whole of our acquaintance. I'm the one that wasn't healthy. How do you know you have feelings for me as I am?"

Alexis cleaned off her last paint brush. "I'm done," she said. "Come look."

"You're an artist of great speed," he said getting up from the bed.

"And no talent."

"No training. You can't know your potential until you've had training."

Adrian walked around the easel to see the painting. He prepared himself for anything, or so he thought. Remedial the technique and execution were, to be certain, but the emotion and idea behind the painting hit full force.

"This is how you see me, belleza?"

She nodded next to him.

He put a hand over his chest to massage out the pain building there.

"You see, Adrian, the effect you have on me? Manic, depressed, or just plain you..."

He nodded. She made that very clear with her brush.

"Why did you make me pose nude for you if this is what you were painting?" he asked.

She shrugged, "For my enjoyment."

Adrian stared a while longer at the painting. The back of a woman's head was in the bottom center of the canvas, clearly meant to be Alexis. A great, dark wave rose above her, ready to crash down at any moment.

Adrian turned to find her staring nervously at him. He was her tsunami, as his depression was to him. He wasn't sure he liked the parallel. He said, "A wave like that is a destructive force. You're much safer far away from such a disaster."

"I can't stay away. I don't want to."

"You can't tame the ocean, mujer. The waves will rise and fall and crash down no matter your defenses."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest right over his heart. "I know I can't tame the ocean; I stand before it with every intention of getting swept away."

"I'm too selfish to leave you," he whispered.

"I don't know how to be loved any other way. I don't want to be loved without this kind of intensity."

His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. She looked at him in breathless admiration. The woman was fearless. 

He was the great wave crashing down on her as he brought mouth to hers, stealing her breath. He ripped off her clothes without a thought to their destruction, and lay her back on the bed.

He rose over her eclipsing the sunlight above. Just before he plunged into her, he thought, if he was the great wave, could he find a way to keep her safe from his destruction? Could he, like Poseidon, control the thunderous ocean she so willingly dove into? 

He pushed his cock inside her, so wet and warm, and she squeezed tight around him. "¡Ay, mujer!" he grunted. And by the way the pleasure took over his body and his mind, he knew he was in no more control than Alexis, and he let the undulating waves thrust over and over inside her. 

When she lay curled up in his arms after, he couldn't find peace knowing some harm may come to this woman he'd fallen so spectacularly for. And that the harm may come from his own hand. He decided he'd find her doctor friend Kevin. And if Kevin couldn't tame the sea, then maybe he could help them avoid the storms.


	20. Balancing Act

Balancing Act

________________________

 

Alexis shouldn't have even been there, but she left her laptop at Adrian's apartment. She just planned to pop in and out while he was at a meeting, but as she retrieved her bag, her plans took a quick turn. She was in a hurry, and didn't close the door. She found her bag at the kitchen table where she left it.

"Fancy seeing you here," said a woman's voice from the door.

The familiar mocking voice always made Alexis's jaw clench involuntarily. "Ava," she sighed. Alexis turned around to see a smirking blonde strut into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I insisted on coming. I wanted to make sure my brother didn't try to dent Adrian's skull again. We only have so many great artists living in Port Charles, you know."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Ava would just as soon help her brother get rid of Adrian's body as she would protect him.

"She didn't trust me to come on my own." Alexis saw Julian at the door. "We're a few minutes early," he said.

"Adrian knows you're coming?" asked Alexis, irritated she was the only one in the dark about this meeting.

"Of course, he does."

"He didn't tell you?" Ava smirked, but she wiped the smile off her face quickly. "In all seriousness, Alexis. Thank you, for representing Kiki. And for crucifying Bensch."

Alexis nodded. "I only wish they'd pick up criminal charges against him. I just don't think they have enough for that, especially if it went to a jury."

Ava smiled. "Who knows. Maybe he'll get what's coming to him some other way."

Julian spoke quickly, clearly trying to stop his sister from saying anything incriminating. "I'm glad you're here, Alexis. I'd like a word with you, too."

Alexis watched Ava walk away and wander around the apartment. Glee could hardly be concealed in her eyes as she took in Adrian's space. She went to inspect the giant, unfinished canvas on the wall. Alexis realized this was probably Ava's reason for coming. She wondered Julian's.

"What are you doing here, Julian?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

Alexis raised her eyebrow at him. That didn't sound like Julian at all.

"How are you, Alexis?"

"I'm fine. Your bruises are gone."

"And Adrian? How is he healing?"

"He's well."

"Things could have turned out a lot worse. Ava talked to me about him, Alexis. She told me he has..."

"What?"

Julian whispered, "Bipolar Disorder."

Alexis rolled her eyes at how he said it with such a hushed voice.

Ava raised her voice from across the room staring at the canvas, "Is this Adrian falling? What's he falling into? It's too difficult to get a full grasp with how light he sketched it, and its sheer size."

"I haven't asked," said Alexis.

"When did he start this?"

"Before his face was clobbered in. He hasn't touched it since."

Julian huffed. Alexis turned back to him. He looked very uncomfortable in the space.

"How's Kim?" asked Alexis.

"She's fine. She was a little more hurt than I anticipated. It's better I ended it now than later."

Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag. Valentin. "I have to take this." She walked to the far end of the room. 

"Hello?" she said. "What's the word on the results?"

"Hello to you, too, dear sister. As I told you," said Valentin in a calming voice, "it was just me being paranoid. It came back as a match as Spencer's great-grandmother."

"You mean a relation three times removed. They can't tell exactly if it's his great-grandmother."

"True, but Alexis, who else would it be in Helena's tomb?"

"I don't put anything past her."

"Don't worry. It wasn't her who broke into Wyndemere. She's dead."

"Then who else would do it?"

"I'm going to figure it out. My time away hasn't been for naught. I installed an elaborate security system in the catacombs and the rest of the property before I left. Hopefully they got word I was leaving and will have tried again."

Alexis noticed Ava poking around some of Adrian's covered canvases and his sketchbooks. Julian was right where she left him. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was watching Alexis with sad look in his eyes. She hated that it still made her heart skip a beat when couldn't hide how he felt about her.

"When will you be home?" she asked Valentin.

"Soon. I'm on my way to Russia now to see if I can find anything about that key."

"If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, Valentin, I'll charge you double my normal asking price for the work I've done already."

"I think we'll find something to satisfy you, eventually."

"I won't wait around much longer."

"Yes, you will. I'll speak with you again when I'm on my way home, Natasha."

Alexis hung up abruptly. Julian looked at her questioningly.

The door opened, and Adrian walked in wearing a suit, something Alexis had never seen on him before. Her mouth dropped open and she stumbled back at how stunning it looked on him.

Adrian scanned the room taking notice of all three occupants. His eyes lingering on each with a different expression on his face.

"Adrian!" gushed Ava. She hurried over and gave him a kiss on either side of his cheeks. Alexis would've laughed at Ava's obvious starstruck behavior had Alexis not been recovering herself from seeing him in a tailored three-piece suit. 

"Ava, a pleasure. I didn't expect to see you."

"I came with my brother to make sure he behaved himself with you." For the first time, Alexis actually believed Ava that she valued Adrian probably as much as Julian. "He's got a protective streak a mile wide when it comes to Alexis. I'm sure he didn't really mean you harm. I just want to make sure he apologizes with his words, and not his fists. I let him have it that he gave you a head injury. Thank goodness no real damage was done."

"Aside from the statue," rumbled Adrian, anger flared in his eyes.

"Tragic. And I was hearing such lovely things about it. I'd love to donate the marble for a replacement. And I'm sure Julian will contribute a donation to the university. Maybe we could even host your senior showcase at the gallery?"

Adrian placed his hand on Ava's arm and said, "Much appreciated, Ava. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your daughter."

"I'm grateful for the piece you did for the paper. It garnered just the right amount of publicity. I told Julian you may have been responsible for Kiki winning her suit."

Adrian just smiled. "I'm sure Alexis is responsible for that. Now, if you excuse me for a moment, Ava, I'll like to say hello."

"Of course."

Adrian spared a quick look at Julian before walking to Alexis. The man was meant to wear suits as much as he was meant to wear his jeans he used when working. Upon closer inspection, he even put some product in his hair. The whole effect was remarkable. Alexis realized she was hardly breathing as he stalked closer with his confident stride. 

Was this who Adrian was when he was healthy?

"Hi," she said, breathless.

"Hola, belleza," he said, his voice deep and quiet. It was his bedroom voice. That along with his rich, spicy scent and the suit covering his body perfectly, Alexis was flush and disoriented. He tilted her chin up to him, and inspected her face with a small lift of the corner of his mouth. He kissed her gently on the lips, lingering long enough to let her know what would happen if they didn't have company. "I didn't expect the pleasure of seeing you until tonight at your place."

"I left my laptop."

"Lucky me." He kissed her again. "Let me handle this, and maybe I can take you to lunch?"

She nodded, pleased he wanted her stay while he dealt with Julian. She was sure they'd behave themselves if they knew she was here.

"You didn't tell me you were meeting with him."

"He called this morning."

Alexis nodded.

"This shouldn't take long." He kissed her forehead before going to Julian.

Alexis looked at Julian, who stood in the same place with his arms crossed and his body tense. She could see him taking deep breaths to calm himself. Alexis decided to make coffee, not that she needed it, but she wanted something brainless to do while she listened in.

"How can I help you, Mr. Jerome?" said Adrian. He stood about five feet back, his feet shoulder width apart. Alexis guessed he was preparing himself for whatever Julian might be planning.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. And for the statue. Ava's right, I'd be happy to donate something in your name to..."

"I'd rather you didn't do anything for me aside from keep your space. You have no place in my relationship with Alexis. If you can do that, I can accept your apology and offer my own for antagonizing you."

"I can respect your request, except Alexis and I share family..."

"Who don't speak to you because you held knife to her throat."

Ava and Alexis both stepped forward, just as Julian stepped forward, growling.

"Adrian," said Alexis. Adrian looked at her, frowning. "What happened between Julian and I has nothing to do with this."

Adrian nodded, then address Julian. "Mr. Jerome, Alexis and Ava seem to think your anger with me is about your concern for Alexis because of my unstable behavior while I was ill. My anger toward you is about your unstable behavior toward her while you were under duress. We are both right to be concerned, and we are both hypocrites refusing to step out of her life entirely."

Julian's jaw was still clenched as he processed what Adrian said. "Are you getting on medication?" asked Julian.

"That's none of your business."

"You're putting her at risk if you don't."

"Don't talk to me about risk to Alexis. No one cares more for her than I do."

"You have no idea, pal."

"I am not, nor will I ever be your pal."

Alexis was preparing to lie through her teeth and tell the two Neanderthals in front of her that it completely disgusted her how they decided to take it upon themselves to protect her, control her relationships, and make decisions for her. In fact, she was beyond flattered; she was highly aroused by these two alpha men at each other's throats for her. She was sick in the head for the very dirty thoughts fluttering through her mind at that moment about those men.

She stepped between them. "Are you both done?"

"Alexis..." said Julian. "The guy is unstable."

"And like he said, it's none of your business. And you," she pointed at Adrian, "I didn't tell you about what happened with Julian for you to throw it in his face. You know the reason I shared that with you, and for you to talk about it..."

"Belleza..." said Adrian, pleading.

She held up a hand to stop him from talking. 

"Julian, you need to go."

"Fine." Julian looked to Adrian and said, "This isn't over. You're putting my family at risk." Julian turned on his heel and walked out. 

Ava came up to Adrian who was seething from Julian's last comments. She seemed to understand it wasn't a good time to approach him too close. "I'm sorry about my brother."

Adrian nodded without replying.

"I hope this doesn't change things for us," she said. "I saw the abstract piece you did. I'm intrigued to know more since I've never seen you do anything like it before."

Adrian looked confused. "Abstract? I haven't done an abstract."

"Of course you did. It's this one over here." Ava walked to the covered canvases. She pulled the cover back on a particularly large painting."

Recognition and anxiety flashed over Adrian's face. "That's not for sale, and I have no intention of anyone else seeing it."

"Ok, I get it. It's a piece with personal significance, but I can see with the vibrant red, and technique you used with your hand prints all over the canvas that it was done with incredible passion. If we could showcase it..."

"No!" said Adrian. "No. Forget you saw it. It was a mistake to even keep around."

Comprehension dawned on Alexis who felt her heart rate increase and her breath get short.

Ava put her hands in the air. "Ok, keep me in mind about the senior showcase, or the marble replacement."

"Thank you."

Ava could see her welcome was worn thin. She left quickly.

When she was gone, Alexis walked to the painting Ava was talking about. She pulled off the cover and stared at a painting that looked all too familiar. Alexis could see the remains of her soft, blush petals around the outside of the canvas. The center of the canvas was a vibrant red with the paint she threw on it. You could make out his hand prints on the canvas, and if you knew was to look for, you could see the outline of her body and marks of her her hair in the red paint.

She turned back to Adrian, fire raging in her veins.

"I was honestly going to get rid of it," he said. "I needed to break down the canvas to get it out of the apartment, but with everything going on. And...I mean...Ava was right...It is a special piece."

SLAP. 

Alexis shook off the pain in her left hand, trying not to freak out about Ava seeing something so personal. She grabbed up her bag and computer and stomped out of the room. She turned around to see Adrian following her.

"Stay right there!" she yelled.

"Belleza..." he pleaded, looking every bit as edible in his suit as he did when he was facing off with Julian.

"No! Don't you dare come near me until that thing is gone!"

She slammed the door behind her as she left.


	21. Reconcile

Reconcile

____________________________

 

Only for a woman, he thought irritably. Only for THAT woman. He paced outside her door. No one else in the world had ever dared to tell him what he couldn't paint. And for no one else in the world would he get rid of a painting.

He let loose a string of curses under his breath. He checked his phone to see if she responded to any of his messages. None. He went back to pacing.

Revenge fantasies of withholding pleasure from her raced through his mind. Of bringing her near orgasm, then denying her. Only she could make him feel this desperate. He hated the lack of control. It felt like when he was spinning out.

He grumbled and cursed more.

His head turned sharply around when he heard a car enter the drive. He yanked on his hair when he saw it wasn't her. He watched a young, willowy woman step out of the car with a laundry basket in her arms and start toward the front door where he was waiting for Alexis.

He froze. He knew exactly who the girl was. Even if he hadn't seen her picture a thousand times in the house behind him, he would recognize her by the intelligent gaze and confidence set in her shoulders as inherited from her mother. 

"Hello," she said as she approached the front door.

"Hello. You must be Molly." He was embarrassed about waiting out there pacing like a fool. She was going to think him crazy. "I'm Adrian."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, balancing her basket on her hip and holding out a hand. Adrian was startled by her strong handshake. She continued, "I've seen you around campus, of course. I'm sorry to hear about your statue."

He shrugged, not knowing what to say. Especially since the statue she was talking about was a nude of her mother. For the first time, he understood some of Alexis's reservation of him painting or sculpting her.

"Come in," she said as she moved past Adrian to unlock the door. He also realized why Alexis didn't yet give him a key. She had other people to worry about besides him. And apparently she couldn't even trust him to get rid of a painting that one day her children might see.

Molly led him into the house. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." He didn't want to tell Molly that he was intimately familiar with the kitchen and was used to helping himself when he spent night here with her mother. She had to be wondering why he was there. "I'm not sure if your mother told you, but I'm a...friend of hers."

Molly smiled, "I know. I was here the day Julian destroyed your sculpture. They argued about you. I know you're dating."

"To be fair, Jerome didn't destroy it."

"But he did pick a fight with you while you were working on it. It's the same thing in my opinion. You weren't the one starting a fight in his place of business."

"Your mom told me you aren't a fan of Jerome."

Molly nodded. "Julian framed my father for crimes his organization committed and then locked him in a trunk. I thought my dad was dead for months. And that was long before he terrorized my mother."

Adrian rubbed his face in frustration at the man who lectured him on how to keep Alexis safe. He took a deep breath before looking up.

"I know," said Molly. "I feel the same. Anyway, my washing machine went out in my apartment. I'm going to put in a load of laundry."

Adrian nodded and sat on the couch, not having a clue how long it would be before Alexis got home. And as pleased as he was to meet her daughter, he wasn't prepared for it. All he could think of since seeing Alexis in that cute, red dress in his apartment, looking at him like she was ready to jump him, and yelling at him with all that passion, was getting her naked and making things right between them. Now, Molly was in the picture, and there would be no fantasies being played out when Alexis arrived.

Molly came back in and sat down on the large chair. Adrian smiled awkwardly, he hated making small talk. He searched for trivial things to talk about with a student, but his mind was a mess with more substantial problems. Thankfully, Molly didn't talk small. She was just like her mother; she spoke only about things that mattered.

"The piece in The Press you made of my mother was incredible."

He shook his head, "It was a brief sketch. A glimpse of her power in the courtroom."

"It's how you see her. I loved it."

He smiled gently. "I did my best to capture a moment. But..." How could he explain?

"What?" she said.

"Your mother has...an aura. It can't be captured. At least, I don't think it can. She won't let me try."

Molly smiled, "An aura? Like an energy?"

"Not some new-age type of aura. Not a metaphysical color surrounding her or anything like that. In the Arts, an aura was described by Walter Benjamin as, �even the most perfect reproduction of a work of art is lacking in one element: its presence in time and space, its unique existence at the place where it happens to be'."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"If you take a photograph of the Mona Lisa, will it ever be the same as seeing the real Mona Lisa?"

"I guess not."

"The same with your mother. Alexis is a master artist, and she her own subject. She creates and recreates herself over and over, in spectacular moments all day long. Day after day, every day. Every breath, every fight, every kiss, every word. Art like that can never be truly reproduced by a mere mortal like me. And even if I could give the viewer some indication of her essence, her presence in time and space will always be missing. You understand now?"

Molly nodded, warmly. "You're in love with her."

Again, thought Adrian, Molly didn't talk small. "Do you blame me?"

She shook her head. "Why are you here waiting for her when she's taking depositions this afternoon?"

"Ah," he flushed, embarrassed.

"You're fighting, aren't you? You didn't even know she was busy today."

Adrian nodded. "I'm new at relationships like this."

"Like what?"

"Where I want to be better. Where my partner demands it of me."

"She has a habit of doing that, you know. Not just to the men she's involved with. But her children, too. Her validation was everything to me growing up."

He sighed, "Ah yes, her validation."

"You messed up, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I said I was going to do something, and I hadn't done it yet. Alexis has every right to be angry with me."

"Have you fixed it yet?"

He nodded. He was mostly being honest. He had the canvas rolled up in his car. He couldn't destroy it, much like the other sketches and paintings of her. He would give it her, and make her decide what to do with it.

"Good. She's been used and lied to, and too many men have made her false promises. She deserves for a man to keep his word."

"She's had her share of struggles," he agreed. "But aside from what Julian did to your father, you haven't suffered too much, have you? Not like your mother." He could see Molly wasn't tainted by the darkness of real pain the he and Alexis were. Alexis had been able to protect her from it.

"No, I haven't. I have a leg up on my mother, though. My father may not be perfect, but he was always loving to me. He never abused me. Her father was a particular breed of evil."

"If only her mother was alive to protect her as she did you." Anger at a vague image he conjured of Alexis's father burned through his mind. "Imagine the darkness her father must have come from to terrorize her in such a way. You know, I always thought darkness begot darkness, but then, someone like your mother shows up and proves that theory wrong, and creates an entire family filled with light. I wonder how..."

Molly had a grin spreading across her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I like hearing you talk about my mother."

"Certainly, you've heard many people praise her."

"Yes, but none quite so poetic. And flattery will get you everywhere."

A familiar voice sounded from the door, "I disagree, Molly. It's only gets him so far."

Adrian rose to his feet. Alexis closed the door behind her, dropping her bag on floor. Their eyes locked on each other. Flames still burned bright in her eyes, anger boiling close to the surface.

"Hi Mom!" said Molly bounding up to her mother. Molly seemed to hesitate before embracing Alexis, recognizing the glare. Alexis put her arms around her daughter, but kept her eyes on Adrian.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until later."

"I finished early. Did you get your laundry done, sweetheart?" said Alexis, pulling her gaze away from Adrian.

"I just started. TJ was completely out of scrubs, and I desperately needed a clean pair of jeans." 

Adrian was getting impatient to speak to Alexis alone; agitated she hadn't kissed him yet. That she didn't even say hello. The tension in the air thick between them. Even Molly was affected by it.

"Um...Why don't I come back later to finish the laundry?" said Molly, looking between Adrian and Alexis.

"I'll finish it for you, sweetie. I can drop it by in the morning before TJ goes to work."

Molly hugged her mom once more before she whispered loud enough for Adrian to hear, "Don't be too tough on him, mom. I like him. And he's trying."

"It's none of your business. See you in the morning." She kissed her daughter on the forehead before Molly left giving Adrian a sympathetic wave.

Then, they were alone. He looked her up and down. Her heels were dangerously high, and held on by just a tiny little strap. Her red, sheath dress barely covered her shoulders and cinched in at the waist. With that fire in her eyes, she looked feminine and dangerous. Not so much different from the heated look of pure sex she gave him earlier at his apartment. If that bastard Jerome wasn't in the room, the day would've gone very different.

Adrian took a step toward her, ready to dive head first into the flame.

"Don't even think about it," she said in a low angry voice.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. You promised you'd give them all to me."

"That was the last one. It's in the car waiting for your direction of where you want it to go."

"Burn it."

"No!" 

"I don't want the aftermath of our sex hanging on someone's wall!"

"It's sexy as hell! And there's nothing wrong with what we did on that canvas."

"It's embarrassing!"

"It's us fucking, mujer! I won't burn it! I won't throw it away! I want to worship it! I want it hanging on my goddamn wall!"

"So you can show off your lay to all your art friends who parade in and out of your apartment?"

"When I look at it I remember how good it feels to fuck you. How sexy you looked with all that paint all over you. How scared I was to lose you, and how desperate I was to keep you. Your fury. Your passion. You can't make me burn it. I won't destroy something so precious."

Alexis faltered. She was biting her lip and looking him up and down. She shook her head as though she was trying to clear her thoughts. "You promised!"

"I didn't break my promise. I was just slow with getting rid of that canvas. It means something to me!"

"It's not ok!"

"I know! I brought it to you! Now can we move the fuck on?!"

"That's not how this works! You haven't even asked for forgiveness! I see the look in your eyes. You want to drop down on the floor right here and go at it and pretend it never happened. Pretend Ava didn't see my ass plastered all over that..."

Adrian quickly crossed the floor and closed the gap between them; he hooked her ankles, and dropped her to the floor, his arms protecting her from the impact. His body lay over hers, her legs already spread around him. His hard cock pressed against her sweet, little pussy, separated by only a few pieces of fabric. He felt her hips lift up against him, and her eyes shine with arousal.

"You bastard," she said.

"I am a bastard. I fucked up, mujer." He rolled his hips against her as he spoke.

"Is that an apology?" Her breath was short and quick.

He bent down, his mouth traced along her jaw to her ear, and said, "I'm sorry." He rolled his hips again, making her whimper in pleasure.

"We're not done talking about this," she said. He could feel her heels sliding up his legs and pressing against his ass, and her hands reached in his suit jacket rubbing against his chest.

"This is the second time today you've nearly made me lose my mind. I think you wear this dress to tease me. To torture me." Adrian reached his hands down under her dress, pulling it over her hips. One layer between them gone.

"And what do you think this suit does to me?" she said.

Adrian smiled reaching down and unbuttoning his fly, and unleashing is cock from his zipper. "Oh, bella, I see how much you hate this suit." He teased his cock up and down her wet underwear. "This is the second time today you seem to want to rip it off me," he joked.

"Shut up," she said, bucking her hips underneath him. "Kiss me."

He grinned, but didn't comply. Instead, he sat back on his heels, taking his time. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off his skin, already moist with exertion.

He put his hand on her wet panties, rubbing up and down. "You want me to kiss you, you impossible woman?"

An angry hiss of air escaped her lips.

"You've been driving me crazy all day," he said, grabbing her panties with both hands. "You ignore my calls, you deny me my art, and you blame me for everything." He ripped apart the wet fabric and threw it aside. He palmed her pussy, her slick arousal coating his hand. "I've been thinking all day how I would make you pay for making me lose control like this."

"Just do it!" she yelled. Her eyes nearly rolling back in her head.

He would have chuckled at her desperation, except he was one breath away from the same damn feeling. He put both of his hands under her ass and lifted her pussy to his mouth. She screamed out in relief when he wrapped his mouth over her clit and sucked. She thrust her hips up as he licked her with a flat tongue over and over. 

The taste of her lips like cold water to weary soul. He tongued between each layer, lavishing on her silk and velvet texture. When he reached her clit, she screamed out his name. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He flicked her little bud again. And again. And again and again.

When her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face tighter against her pussy, he knew she was about to come. He knew if he were to deny her, now would be the time. But her pleasure was his pleasure, and denying her was denying himself.

Instead he sucked deep, flicking his tongue over and over, desperate for her to fall apart on his lips. He lapped up her orgasm when it shook her body, licking and sucking to taste it as long as he could.

She pulled herself out of his grasp and got on her knees facing him. She unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head, then removed her bra with the flick of her wrist.

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her toward him, their mouths colliding. He felt her fire burning him with her lips on his. She tried pushing him back, and he knew she wanted to mount him. She liked the control. But today, he needed the control. He needed her to submit to him. 

He swept her legs out from under her again, laying her back on the ground, and she growled in frustration.

"You, mi amor, are the most infuriating woman." He bend down and kissed her once more. "And worth every damn moment of it."

He sat back on his heels and fucked her hard and fast and furious. 

As her arms rose above her head, he knew she had given into him. She allowed him what he needed, and by the look in her eyes, she was getting as much pleasure from it as he was.

"Belleza," he said, slowing his hips, knowing what he was doing was wrong.

She looked up at him, a dreamy gloss over her eyes.

"I'll give you anything you want. Mi corazon. Mi alma. Mi control. Mi agarre. Te daré cualquier cosa. Te doy todo lo que tu quieres." And he bent down to kiss her gently, rolling her on top of him.

She sat astride him breathing hard and fast. Soon, her confusion softened to a look of affection.

"Te amo, hermosa. I love you."

She lay over him, her perfect tits pressing against his chest. She pressed her sweet lips to his. She looked in his eyes, raging inferno now a warm hearth fire. "And I love you." She kissed him again, pulling him back over her.

This time when he pushed inside her, it wasn't to punish her, or make her lose control. It wasn't to prove a point or fill a need. The pleasure it brought her wasn't even his goal. He made love to her to tell her the depth of his feeling for her. To show her want she meant to him. 

Never had he given himself to a woman in such a way. As his thoughts drifted to the pills in his jacket pocket that would mute his talent and cloud his vision. He accepted with peace of mind that it was worth it for the sake of the woman to whom he'd given his soul.

They came together, both pulling the other in tight and they tensed and shuddered through almost unbearable pleasure. When their bodies calmed, he carried her to bed, and held her, and whispered words of love and comfort and promises of devotion until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	22. The Why

The Why

___________________________

 

She woke to his lips brushing over her shoulder. He cradled her from behind as he rained gentle licks and kisses down her arm. 

"What are you doing awake?" she asked. 

"I had to pee," he said, chuckling quietly. "Don't worry, I'm not losing it again." 

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry for waking you, but your skin looks so different in the moonlight. I wanted to see if the flavor changed, too."

"Any difference?"

He knotted his brow theatrically as though he was considering her question, then rolled on top of her. "I'm not certain, let me sample a few items."

She laughed as he smacked his lips. 

He licked up and down her neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin over her collar bone. "Mmmmm. You know, your olive tones disappear in the moonlight," he said against her skin. He dropped down and gently licked across her chest. He traced a finger over the skin still moist from his tongue. He made small strokes with his finger as though trying paint her. "You're like a classic star in an old noir film. I'd have to mix the smallest bit of blue with white and black to get the paint just right." 

"I can't imagine you watching noir."

He looked up smiling, "I appreciate artistry of any sort." He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your hair is the purest of black in this soft light."

She stroked his cheek in wonder at how a man who spent his life creating such beautiful things could be so enamored with her.

He kissed down her chest to her right breast. "And these would take a tiny bit of purple." His mouth surrounded her nipple, sucking up the tip to a tight point, licking with a fluttering tongue. Then, he kissed his way across her skin to the other, and repeated the process.

"And does anything taste different?" she asked, her body squirming in anticipation.

He smirked and brought a hand down to her sex. His finger dipped in once, twice, three times. She sighed in pleasure. The smirk never left his face as he pulled his fingers out of her, moonlight glimmering off the arousal that coated his fingers, and brought them to his mouth. He sucked on each one, savoring the flavor.

Alexis giggled in embarrassment. "The verdict?"

"Still as decadent as ever."

She pulled him to her lips, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue, and concluded he was delusional about her decadence. 

Some men did whatever they wanted to do to a woman. If a man wanted to stick their tongue in his woman's throat, that's what they did. If he wanted to shove their fingers in her pussy, that's what he did. But not her Adrian. He was an observer by nature, with scientific precision. It could be disarming how closely he paid attention to her. He could be demanding like any other man, but his needs were tempered by his compulsion to please. He found pleasure in her pleasure. He didn't just kiss her because his tongue felt good in her mouth. He kissed her to make HER feel; he wanted her to feel worshiped, or sexy, or loved. And Adrian didn't just kiss her like that with his mouth; he kissed with his whole body. He kissed with his hands and his pelvis and his chest and even his eyes. He put all himself into a kiss. So when he made demands on her, it was usually for her own good.  
She was swiftly learning to let him to do whatever he wanted to her because she'd get everything she never knew she needed.

He pulled back and stared at her with a reverent look in his eyes. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I'm trying to remember every little bit of this. I hate that I might one day forget this moment."

"Is that why you want to paint me all the time? To remember when you're old and senile?"

He nodded. "One of many reasons."

"Why else?"

He smiled, "Your body is sexy as hell, and it's intensely erotic to try to reproduce it in various ways. I'd very much like to shape it from clay." He reached down and squeezed a handful of flesh on her ass, making her giggle. She was enjoying how playful he was when he wasn't ill.

"I also want absolute knowledge of my subject. To paint something, one must study every detail, every color, every shape, every line, every curve." His hand ran up her hips, dipping in at her waist, then back out at her breasts. "It's like when you're trying to learn something, but you don't really become an expert at it until you're forced to teach it? Studying you is only part of knowing you; the other part is reproducing you.

"But more importantly," he continued, "art ultimately is about showing another, as accurately as possible, your perception of a subject. For an artist, the subject could be a person. It could be a concept. It could be a scene. An idea..."

"A dream?"

He nodded. "My painting you is an expression of my perception of you. And the more I study you, the more I know you and your truth. The more I paint you, the more absolute that knowledge becomes. The lines between my perception and the original archetype blur. The closer I get to a representation of you in your truest from. Your aura and all."

He pouted dramatically, "But you won't let me paint you, so I'll just have to obsess over you in the only way you'll let me." He bent his head and started kissing her chest.

"Is that why you were so depressed after the statue was destroyed?"

He stilled a moment before looking up. "It was certainly part of the reason. But a manic episode can only go on for so long. No being can sustain the physical and emotional energy needed for mania very long."

"How long does the depression last?"

He shrugged. "Thankfully, this time it didn't last long. It lasted years in previous episodes. Depression is almost like a state of hibernation. A person's body shuts down, and can handle a depression almost indefinitely. It's the spirit that ultimately throws in the towel."

"Why did your depression stop?"

He sighed before firmly kissing her lips. He said, "My depression fills me with despair. It's the complete absence of hope or joy. Your determined light broke through my despair. You give me hope, belleza."

"Hope for what?"

"Life. Beauty. Vitality. Meaning."

"But you have purpose in your life outside me."

"Yes, but when I'm depressed my purpose lacks value. Purpose is the 'how' of life. But meaning is the 'why' of life. You are my 'why'."

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, "That's a lot of pressure on me to be the 'why' of your existence."

He shrugged, "Now that I'm not depressed anymore I see more things that are 'why' than I did before. You were the catalyst for the realization of more."

"What are the others?"

He rolled onto his back and lay next to her staring up at the ceiling. "My work. The art I've yet to make. My students. Experiences I've yet to know." He took a deep breath. "And Bea And Mike. He's in a bad way. She shouldn't have to be alone when he dies."

"She sees you as a son."

He laughed. "I guess I've acted more like a child than a friend. A shame, really. She deserves better."

"She doesn't seem to mind."

He nodded. "They were never able to raise children, so maybe I fill a need for them, too."

"Her husband isn't well?"

He shook his head. "No, he's prone to small strokes. He loses more of himself every time he has one. Disturbing to watch such a strong, vivacious man crumble away."

"How does Beatrice handle it?"

"With grace and elegance, as always. She loved him through his selfish and arrogant youth, and she loves him as an old man, wasting away into senility. He always said she gave him his humanity. 

"Alexis, I know your power over my emotional state scares you, but I have found, as wrong and unfair as it is, that women tend bring out the best in men. Without you all, my sex would've destroyed themselves millennia ago." He rolled on his side facing her, caressing her face with his fingertips. "Without Bea forcing me to get help, I wouldn't be alive today, living the best moments of my life."

"She convinced you to get help?"

He nodded. "To get on medication after my wife died."

"Things must have been pretty bad then, for you to try medication. Especially since you don't think it's necessary now."

He smiled softly, "Alexis, I went to see your friend Kevin yesterday morning before seeing you and Julian and Ava at my apartment. I started on Abilify last night."

Her breath hitched in surprise.

"You don't think I know how valuable you are to me?" he said. "I won't let myself hurt you, amor."

"But your work..."

He shook his head. "I'll figure it out, don't worry."

"How do you feel? Do you feel different?"

"I feel fine so far. It's a low dose. Hopefully it will be all I need."

"Adrian..." she whispered in shock, not knowing the depth of his sacrifice. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"I hoped you'd be pleased," he said smiling.

"Pleased?" She rolled over him. "Let's get back to more of that reason for living kind of stuff." She dropped her lips to his kissing him deeply.

"I could get used to this," he laughed. His laughter turned into a growl of pleasure as Alexis started kissing down his neck and chest, and making her way down his abdomen. She settled between his legs and sucked his cock up into her mouth. "Ay, mujer," he said when she pulled him to the back of her throat. "Debería haber tomado estas pastillas hace semanas."

She had no idea what that meant, but she knew it was a good thing. And she decided it would be ok to be part of a person's reason for living, especially when the man needing her was quickly becoming a 'why' in her life, too.


	23. Incongruence

Incongruence

______________________________

 

Alexis knocked on Adrian's classroom door for the third time. There was still no answer. She tried not to worry or get frustrated; he wasn't expecting her, but he said he'd be working at the university that afternoon. She tried to listen at the door to see if he was playing his music like he usually did.

"Alexis?"

"Beatrice, hi. I'm looking for Adrian. I thought he'd be here."

"Darling, he's in his office. He only uses his classroom to teach."

"Oh." Alexis didn't know why that surprised her so much. "Of course. I guess I've only ever visited when he was sculpting."

"Darling, he's the chair of his department. He has more administrative work than lecturing to do. The sculpting project was an exception. Now, come. I'll take you to see the illustrious professor."

They started down the hall. On closer inspection, Alexis didn't think Beatrice looked as poised as was normal for her. There were bags under her eyes, and her skin didn't have its usual glow. 

"Is everything ok, Beatrice? You don't seem yourself today," Alexis asked as they walked together down the hall.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. My husband had another episode earlier this week. We spent so much time at the hospital, and it's hard to sleep in those rooms. He's finally home now. I just need to catch up on a little rest before the school year starts."

"Is Mike ok?"

"Every time this happens, he regresses a little more. Unfortunately, Mike wasn't an easy man to love in his youth, and all the maturity and emotional growth he made in the last few decades has pretty much gone out the window. I'm trying to keep him living as normal of a life as possible, but he's acting out so badly, he's requiring around the clock supervision and frequent sedation just to keep him safe."

"I'm sorry, Beatrice. Is there anything I can do?"

"I doubt it, darling, but thank you for asking."

Beatrice knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

"Come in!" they heard Adrian say.

"Go ahead, dear." Beatrice gave Alexis's hand a squeeze. "I'm so glad the two of you found each other." She smiled solemnly before she walked away. 

Alexis opened the door to a large, corner office. She was surprised at how neutral and modern the space was decorated. There were a few black and white photographs on the pale, gray walls, but no paintings, no sketches, and no sculptures. Adrian was at his desk typing rapidly on his computer. He didn't look up until Alexis stood directly in front of his desk smiling down at him. 

"Belleza," he smiled and leaned back in his seat, computer forgotten. "This is a nice surprise."

Alexis bit her lip. He was wearing a suit again, charcoal this time, and she had to take a deep breath while squeezing her thighs together to keep her arousal in check. She hadn't realized this was his typical attire when he wasn't physically working on something. 

"Ven," he said. He tapped on his desk in front of him for her to sit. She set her briefcase down and complied with his request. He watched as she sat and crossed her legs in front of her. 

"Your office is not what I thought it would be," she said.

"You expected more color?"

She nodded.

"Too much stimuli influences inspiration. I plan most of my pieces here before I begin them at my apartment, or in my classroom. Too much color in my environment influences decisions. I prefer a blank canvas for more accurate projection of the dream or vision."

"I love how intentional you are." Alexis smiled as she ran a foot up and down his leg.

"When I'm not manic, anyway."

"You're a lot more organized and responsible when you're well, are you? I don't think I ever saw you doing administrative work before."

He shrugged.

"This responsible look is a turn on, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at her when her foot moved further up his thigh. She watched his arousal grow in his charcoal slacks.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Abréte." He put his hands between her thighs and spread them apart, then pulled himself against the desk between her legs. "Mmmm," he hummed in pleasure, inhaling as he pressed his face into her abdomen. "Hola, mi amor," he sighed.

"Hello." She tangled her fingers into his hair, liking the messy just-fucked look even more than the styled coiffure he seemed to prefer when he did admin work.

"Mujer, when you come visit me, it would certainly be in your best interest to wear something a little more accessible," he growled as he bent down and nipped at her sex covered by her pants.

She whimpered and asked, "What do you suggest? A negligee and a trench coat?"

"Sabroso, pero I was thinking a little dress or a short skirt. But your idea is far superior to mine." He took a bigger bite of her pussy making her laugh out loud.

"Stop. I'm here on business."

He sat up straight and mockingly said, "Oh indeed. Business. I'll mind my manners." 

"You'd be more believable if you weren't massaging my ass right now."

"And you'd be more believable if you weren't spread open for me on my desk, woman."

She smiled warmly, loving how deep within the expression seemed to permeate. It had been years since she was this happy.

He gazed at her like she was some divine erotic being to whom he pledged fealty, "Eres hermosa, mi amor." 

She'd been practicing for this moment since she learned a few new words from a friend at the courthouse. She tentatively said, "Eres guapo, cabrón." 

He barked out a laugh. "¿Cabrón? Huh? Do you have any idea what you just said?"

She laughed, "One of the bailiffs assured me it was a term of endearment."

He laughed more. "It can be, cabróna. If you know how to use it."

"What does it mean?"

"It doesn't matter; it's a surprisingly accurate description of me."

"Then teach me how to say something nice."

He nodded, considering. "Ok. Say, 'besame'."

"Besame." She grinned. 

"Say, 'besame mucho'."

"What does that mean?"

He pulled her off the desk and onto his lap, "I'll show you." His mouth connected with hers, pleasant and warm. She waited for his tongue to push through her lips, loving how the warm, wet muscle coaxed her tongue to life. His arms wrapped around her hugging her tight. His pelvis lifted against her sex while his tongue continued its massage of the inside of her mouth at an easy, languid pace.

She forced herself away from his lips, finding herself short of breath. "So anytime I want you to do that, all I have to say is 'besame'?"

He nodded, smiling serenely. She dropped her forehead to his.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you."

"Tell me again in Spanish."

"Te amo."

"Te amo," she repeated.

"Belleza. That's a beautiful thing to hear."

She sat up reluctantly, though his arms around her wouldn't let her stand. "I really did come here on business."

"Let me guess, your brother?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Bea said he called to check on the status of the statue."

"He's not happy..."

Alexis was cut off by a loud rapping on the door. Just as they were both standing up, the door swung open. Valentin walked through, uninvited, followed by a worried looking Beatrice behind him.

Alexis looked to Adrian. Her memory flashed back to Julian charging in on Adrian as he was working, and Adrian holding that mallet above his head, ready to strike. But Adrian had a calm, relaxed look on his face today. The only way Alexis knew he was at all tense was by the arm he still had wrapped around her waist squeezing her just a little tighter than normal.

"Mr. Cassadine. A pleasure to see you again," said Adrian.

"Valentin," said Beatrice, "I told you Mr. Camilo was in a meeting."

"Having an afternoon rendezvous with my sister hardly counts as a meeting."

"Why are you here, Valentin?" asked Alexis, sharply.

"I was concerned you wouldn't represent my best interests to your boyfriend. It's seems I was right. I don't think the board would be too pleased with you canoodling with the opposing party of contract in which you represent me."

"I don't think they would find any agreement of representation between us, brother. You haven't paid me a dime nor have held up your end of our bargain. Try and threaten me or Adrian again, and see what happens."

"I was promised a statue in the family name!"

"It was destroyed in an accident."

"Then let me see the progress on its replacement."

"Replacement?! Do you have any idea the amount of work Adrian put into the first one?"

"And it got destroyed because he had a jealous quarrel with another of your lovers. If I don't get my statue, there won't be any donation to this university."

"What the hell is your problem, Valentin?! Adrian puts his heart and soul into his work! He can't just make another!"

"I'm donating millions to this university. I'd say it's worth a piece of his soul."

"Why? You're donating the statue to the law school because you want to do something for me! I don't get why you're being so...so...ridiculous about this! I don't want another statue! Instead of mending our relationship, you're going to ruin it even more!"

Valentin rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"This has nothing to do with the statue, Alexis," said Adrian. "Clearly, your brother has other things on his mind, and the statue is an outlet for his frustration."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Valentin.

"If this was about the statue, this would be a much less hostile conversation. It's very simple, I've already made plans for a replacement statue. A contract is a contract, after all. Some of the students have shown real promise in sculpting the discarded pieces of the broken marble of the first statue. I was planning on letting several of them carve out the gross shape, and then help me with the finish after I do the fine carving."

"Adrian..." said Beatrice. "That's lovely, but..."

"But unnecessary!" said Alexis. Worry coursed through her. Adrian was finally well. But he hadn't painted or sketched or carved anything since starting medication. He still hadn't taken her up on painting her in exchange for allowing her to paint him. She was beginning to think he was actively avoiding his artwork. She didn't want Valentin to pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for.

"It's fine, Alexis," said Adrian. "And fair. I already talked to Ava about the marble replacement she agreed to donate. She ordered it a few days ago. I wanted to surprise you."

Alexis turned to Valentin. "There, you have your statue. But you need to get a new lawyer. And good luck finding a new sister."

"Natasha...please don't," said Valentin.

"Alexis, dear," said Beatrice, "Don't let this silly statue come between you and your brother. Family is more important than these silly contracts."

"Half-brother," said Alexis. "And the half of the family I have no interest in being a part of."

"Natasha, I'm sorry. I overreacted," said Valentin. "Here. I couldn't find what it opened, but take the key as your payment. It's beautiful on its own, but you never know, we might find what it opens someday."

"Key?" said Beatrice quizzically.

"I don't want anything from you, Valentin, or from the family. Our father was abusive and evil. I've lost my mother, my brothers, my sister, and my nephew because of the poison of this family. I don't need any more pain or losses. I don't need another Mikkos in my life. And I don't need you."

Valentin stepped closer to Alexis, "Natasha, it's been a long, exhausting trip. Then I come here and see this man tangled up with you. I just didn't want him taking advantage of his relationship with you, and not follow-through with our agreement."

"He loves me. He'd never take advantage of me. Unlike you."

Valentin sighed, "Fine. Have him do whatever you want him to do with the statue. Just promise me you'll come to Wyndemere tonight. There's something I need to talk to you about before you decide to write me off."

"Did you find something?"

"Not about you."

"About our father? My mother? About Helena?"

Valentin shook his head. "Just come later. I don't want to talk about this here."

"Don't play games with me, Valentin! Just tell me!"

"Kristn was my mother, too!"

Alexis lost her breath. Beatrice and Adrian were staring in silent shock. Beatrice didn't even know who they were talking about, but she seemed to sense the importance.

"She was my mother, too, Natasha. Mikkos let her keep you and Kristina. But he gave me away."

Alexis shook her head. "No. I don't remember you, at all."

"I found documentation in Russia when I was looking for whatever that key opens. I'm the eldest child of Mikkos Cassadine and Kristin Bergman. So no, darling sister, we are not half siblings. I want us tested to confirm."

No wonder he was agitated. The woman he knew as his mother lied to him. His parentage had been a sham most of his life. Alexis personally knew how devastating that could be.

But it changed nothing between them. Alexis just nodded in agreement to be tested. Valentin handed her the key before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

Adrian took Alexis's face in his hands. "Do you believe him? Are you ok?"

"I've got no reason not to believe him. It doesn't change much of anything for me. He's still a terrible human being. He was a half a brother one day, and a full brother the next. What does it matter? He's the one affected by this. His mother is no longer his mother. Now he has to come to terms with the fact that Helena murdered his biological mother just as I had to."

"Why would your father give him away, but not you or your sister?"

Alexis shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe to protect him from my step-mother. Mikkos preferred his sons over his daughters. Then again, Valentin had severe scoliosis as a child. Maybe Mikkos rejected him. We can't know because Mikkos lied about everything."

"You're ok then, dear?" asked Beatrice.

Alexis nodded. "I'm fine. Valentin is the one who doesn't seem to be doing so well."

"Well, I'm going to give you two some privacy. Call me if you need anything."

Adrian took the key from Alexis's hand and held it up to the light. "The double-headed eagle. It's Imperial Russian."

"What do think it might open?"

"A small box. It's too dainty to be a large lock. This is why you were working for your brother? For whatever this key unlocked?"

She nodded. "I wanted information on my parents. I hate Valentin. He killed my nephew. I'd never take his money. My father's blood money."

"And now he's your brother."

"He's always been my brother. I guess he DID keep up his end of our bargain; he found out something about my parents for me. They shared another child. My mother had more children from Mikkos than Helena did. No wonder Helena was so hellbent on killing her."

"Alexis..." He caressed her cheek. He gently put the key back in her hand.

"I'm really fine, Adrian." 

She was genuinely more concerned about Adrian's ability to complete another sculpture while on the medication than coming to terms with sharing a little more DNA with Valentin than originally thought.


	24. Poison and Passion

Poison and Passion

_________________________________

 

"I don't have time to wait around for you, Alexis. I actually have business to attend to."

Alexis hated how striking Ava always seemed to be, even when she was pouting. Especially when she was pouting. "Do you complain for your personal enjoyment, Ava? Because you obviously have the time to wait for me, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Ava rolled her eyes. As Alexis opened the door, Ava walked by her without an invitation. "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink? You've got to have something hidden away for when you get real thirsty. Any travel size booze bottles in your purse?"

"If we could do this without speaking, that would fantastic." Alexis dropped her briefcase by her desk and turned on her computer. "Give me a minute to pull up the agreement and print it out."

Ava crossed the living room to the hall. "I'm just going to use the powder room while I'm waiting. You don't have any prison pruno fermenting in the porcelain decanter, do you? I can go upstairs if you prefer?"

"Do a tasting for me, Ava. See if it's ready."

"Ha!"

Alexis pulled up the contract for Ava to sign. As it printed, Alexis fiddled with the long, delicate chain she wore around her neck. She could feel the weight of the key resting heavy between her breasts, just above her abdomen.

Ava returned from the bathroom still finding things to complain about. "I really don't know why I have to sign a contract. It's just a few slabs of rock."

"Come now, Ava. The university and Valentin need to be protected if you try to claim ownership over those few slabs of rock. Just sign the document saying you're donating with no claim to the completed artwork."

"I wouldn't betray Adrian that way."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Ava's obvious admiration for her boyfriend. Alexis wondered if the admiration was for more than his artwork. "Then it's no hardship for you to sign the agreement."

Ava rolled her eyes and signed were Alexis indicated.

"Adrian must really be something in bed to have this hold on you," said Ava. "I bet you just get off on Julian and Adrian losing their minds over you, fighting over you."

Alexis kept her mouth shut. There was nothing Alexis could say to make this conversation end well.

"Tell me, are the rumors true? Can Adrian really go for days at a time when he's manic? You know what I mean?"

Alexis shook her head in disbelief. 

"I met a couple of young women who've claimed to spend the night, I mean several nights, with him, but you never know."

Alexis's eyes landed on the coffee table in the seating area beyond Ava. Her box of family memorabilia lay open. It's contents disturbed.

"I think I struck a nerve there. You don't like the idea of your boyfriend with a bevy of young ladies clamoring to get in his bed, huh?"

Alexis pushed past Ava to the coffee table. She bent down on her knees to inspect if anything was missing.

"What's that?" said Ava.

The pictures of her mother and father were still there. So was the jewelry and the mementos from Stefan and Kristina. And she wore her mother's watch. And the key was around her neck. Nothing was missing. 

Who would rifle through her stuff?

"Who is that man? And that woman?" asked Ava, pointing to the pictures.

"My mother and father."

"Oh. Well, she's lovely. An opera singer, right? Do you think she'd approve of Adrian? I bet she'd love to have a fellow artist as a son-in-law. Poor Julian. Your mother would've hated her daughter mixed up with a criminal. My God, and if she ever found out what he did to you with that knife..."

"I need you to go, Ava."

"Well then," said Ava. Alexis didn't know if she was feigning offense or not. "Fine. You're welcome, by the way, for giving your boyfriend what he needs to..."

"Go!" Alexis needed her out.

"I'm going! You better not bad-mouth me to Adrian! I've been quite civil with you, considering our history."

Alexis didn't move until Ava was out the door. When Ava was gone, Alexis grabbed her phone and called Valentin. 

"Natasha?" his voice was quiet and raspy. 

"Were you at my house today?"

"No, why?"

"Someone was here. They were looking through my box of family memorabilia." Alexis started walking around the house, checking for forced entry.

Valentin was quiet. Suspiciously so.

"Who was it?"

He said nothing.

"Who broke into Wyndemere? Was it the same person?"

Nothing.

"Valentin! Do I have to worry about my safety?"

"I don't know anything for certain yet." Did his voice crack?

"You know something! Who was in my house?!"

"Was anything missing?"

"No."

"Was the key in the box?"

"No. I had the key on me." She fingered the chain around her neck.

"You should bring the key back to me, Natasha. I can make sure it's taken care of."

"Who would know I have it, Valentin?"

"Is there any way someone else could have seen you with it?"

Alexis thought of the million times she pulled it out in public in the last few days. She had inspected it while at the courthouse, at the Metro Court, and hell, even at the grocery store. "Yes. Anyone could have seen me with it. I haven't exactly been hiding its existence. I didn't realized there was a need to do so."

"Bring it back here. We need to keep it safe."

"So you can keep more secrets from me? No!"

"To protect you! Someone is risking an awful lot breaking into our homes, and not being very discreet about wanting that key. Who knows how far they'll go?"

"I'm not giving it back."

"Damn it, Natasha, you're not married to Julian Jerome anymore. You're sleeping with a fucking artist. He can't protect you!"

"None of this makes sense, Valentin. Why do you think I'm in danger? What do you know that you're not telling me?"

Valentin just grumbled. "Stay at Adrian's tonight. I'll send a guard."

The line went dead, and Alexis was left with more questions than answers as she stared at the back door. The large window set in in the door was broken right near the knob. She picked up her phone and dialed 911.

_________________________________

 

Alexis turned over in bed for at least the fifteenth time. Anxiety permeated every breath she took. There was no way she was going to find sleep anytime soon. She looked to Adrian who sat working on his laptop in bed beside her.

"I can move to the table, amor. It wouldn't be a hardship." Adrian closed his laptop and set it on the bedside table. "I don't want to keep you up."

"No, it's not you. I want you here." Though he was no mobster, his proximity was reassuring. "Keep working. I know you have to get that grant submitted by tomorrow."

"You need rest, pobrecita. I can finish my work tomorrow. Ven."

He pulled her close, spooning her from behind, his naked body against hers becoming such a comfort to her, such a necessity. She tried to take a deep breath to relax. He stroked her hair, running his fingers gently through strand after strand. When her hair was smooth and tangle-free, he rubbed the tense muscles in her shoulders and her neck. 

"You're safe, amor. Nothing is going to happen to you here."

Alexis didn't know how to explain that she wasn't afraid for herself. When it came to the Cassadines, evil permeated into the lives of everyone around them. She thought of her mother, her father, Kristina, Stefan, Stavros, Helena, Nikolas. All dead. 

Before he could work out all her tension, she rolled over to face him. His expression was sympathetic with worry. That's not what she wanted from him. She pressed her lips to his. 

Adrian didn't take the bait. Instead, he ran a finger down her chest where the key lay on a chain. "You need to take that key off your neck. It's trying to quench your flame."

She shook her head. "It's not alive. I just want to know what it unlocks, and I want to know what my brother is hiding from me and who is breaking into my house."

He stroked her hair, "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is..." Alexis kissed him again, this time rubbing her pelvis against him. She felt his cock stir, but his lips remained still, and his face knotted with worry.

She huffed in irritation. She reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing it tight as she kissed him once more, this time pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and biting too firm to be playful.

His look of worry changed instantly as he gave low growl in warning. He rolled on top of her, grabbing her hands and then pinning them above her head with one of his large palms. "Alexis," he rumbled. His free hand touched a finger to his lip where she bit, and when he pulled it away she saw a drop of blood. 

"If you don't give me what I need, Adrian. I'm going to take it from you," she half-teased.

"Tell me what you need, woman."

"Make love to me."

He nodded, running his tongue over his injured lip. He bent down and kissed gently down her neck to her breast, sucking up her nipple. Then he bit down firmly, making her scream out, "Adrian!"

The sharp bite of pain was gone a moment later, but it succeeded in arousing her more. That was what she needed right now. She needed him to make her feel sex and pleasure and pain so she didn't have to think about the poison of her family.

He propped himself over her and spoke with his deep raspy voice. "You don't want me to make love to you, Alexis."

"Yes, I do!"

He shook his head and stared directly in her eyes. His icy blue gaze made her shiver. "You're anxious. You want me to fuck you to make you forget how you feel."

"What does it matter?"

Adrian sat back on his heels. "What does it matter?" he scoffed. He grabbed her legs, and flipped her over so she was faced down on the bed. She felt his weight shift and leave the mattress. His hands wrapped around her ankles from behind and he yanked her back so she was bent over the bed with her feet on the floor.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back, lifting her head off the mattress and bringing his lips to her ear. She could feel his naked body pressed against her, his erection teasing her ass. A stab of fear and excitement quaked through her; no one had been back there in years, not since Julian. 

"I'll tell you what it matters, mujer." His free hand reached underneath her to grab her breast, squeezing and twisting far more aggressive than was his wont. "You strip me bare, and I have given you my soul." He kissed her neck, gently nipping at her sensitive skin. She hardly realized his hand moved off her breast until it pressed down on her back making her arch her ass high in the air. "If you need me to fuck you until you can't think straight, then tell me to fuck you. But don't play games with me, bella. I can't take it."

A loud smack came down on her ass making her cry out. A stinging sensation pulsated from where he struck. His hand pressed firmly against the tender skin, caressing her ass, pleasure rushing from that spot straight to her sex.

"Again," she said pushing back against his hand.

"Good girl." He released her hair and she felt his lips and tongue trace down her spine. His hands caressed both sides of her ass, squeezing the cheeks of flesh, pulling them apart, exposing her. His cock teased her hole, putting it's tip just against her opening.

His hands and cock left her briefly before she felt another slap, this time on the other side. Again, he caressed the tender skin where the tingling heat radiated to her pussy. Alexis's hands were gripping the bedding, forcing herself to hold still and trust him take her where she needed to go.

Two more slaps rained down, one on each side, then a third one hit right in the middle. "Oh, God!" she cried out. 

He rubbed her pussy, stinging with pleasure and a bite of pain. His finger dipped in her folds, and she could hear how wet she was every time her pussy clamped down, sucking his finger back in when he tried to pull it out, demanding more. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said breathless.

"Too fucking bad." He pulled his hand away and slapped each cheek again, the sting all the more apparent with his hand wet from her arousal. He set a rhythm: slap, slap, slap, caress; slap, slap, slap caress. When his hand connected with her ass, it no longer hurt or stung, but sent a jolting shock to all the right places.

"Please!" she begged. "Now, please!"

He stepped back from her a moment, and she could hear him take a deep breath. Then his hands grasped her hips, lining her up with his cock. She felt the tip graze her opening before he pulled back and slammed into her pussy.

"More, Adrian! Again!" She pulled at the blanket now to hold off her climax, shocked that he'd hardly been inside her, but she was moments from falling apart. 

She felt empty when he pulled out once more. Slap, slap, slap! He spanked her again, then pulled her back against his cock. The sound of her ass slapping against his pelvis while he filled her up was intoxicating. Over and over he pounded into her, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

This is what she needed, her senses overloaded. No thoughts of her sick and twisted and dead family. Just her and Adrian fucking until she passed out. 

He bent down over her wrapping his arms around her chest from behind and squeezing tight as he fucked fast and hard. 

She yelled, squeezing, contracting, letting go, trying to stay on her feet as he pounded from behind. "Thank fucking God," he grunted, feeling her orgasm ripple around him. He pulled out of her quickly replacing his cock with his fingers, finishing off her orgasm while he gained his composure.

When her body settled down, he rolled her over on the bed so she was lying on her back. He crawled over her, pulling her up to lay on the pillows, and settled between her legs.

His blue eyes dropped to her chest. His finger reached down to trace the key that still hung there. "You need to keep this fucking horcrux off you. It will drag you down if you let it." He grabbed it and pulled it over her head, then threw it aside. He dropped his lips to her mouth and kissed her deep and passionately. 

He started a more gentle rhythm, pushing in deep then pulling out slow. The way he pulled out, dragging his pelvis slowly over her clit, had her digging her nails into his back to try to cope with the pleasure, more unbearable than the firm spankings he gave her before.

Tears dropped down her cheeks and she sucked on his tongue and orgasm started again. 

"Alexis!" he growled, pushing in as far as he could go, emptying inside her, burying his face in her hair.

They lay there a moment catching their breath. He lifted his head to look in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked, loving concern written all over his face.

She nodded. "Thank you, baby. Thank you," she managed to say.

He smiled at her endearment before kissing her gently. He rolled off her and pulled her onto his chest. She felt lighter than before. And though her anxiety wasn't gone, her eyes started drooping and she knew sleep would come soon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the key had landed on the floor near one of his easels. She hoped it wasn't as sinister as Adrian seemed to believe.


	25. Pandora's Box

Pandora's Box

_________________________________

 

Alcatraz. Wyndemere felt like an ancient, gothic Alcatraz. Since Nikolas died, arriving at Spoon Island gave her an ominous feeling that she might never be able to leave. That she might get imprisoned in the catacombs. Or, like an unfortunate number of people she knew, she might meet her demise in that godforsaken place.

She banged loudly on the large metal knocker, and the sound reverberated in her bones. She waited for her brother to answer.

He never came. She tried the knob and pushed the door open. A beautiful, loud voice filled the foyer, spilling out from the sitting room beyond. She knew that voice. She knew that song. She'd listened to that voice sing that song over and over on the record player in her own house.

Valentin was sitting on the floor near the large empty fireplace with a near empty drink in his hand. By the glossy look in his eyes and the clumsy movement of his body, she knew he was drunk. He barely lifted his eyes to her before returning them to the floor.

Alexis dropped her bag on the sofa and went to sit next to her brother on the floor.

"Appreciating Mom's artistic talents?"

He didn't say anything. He just drank what was left in his glass.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He shook his head laughing ironically. "Now that's a question." He sighed audibly. "Why are you here, Natasha?"

"I want to know who broke into my house."

Valentin put his face in his hands, but said nothing.

"And this is why we'll never have a relationship, brother. You can't be honest with me."

Valentin laughed, "Like Stefan?"

"Stefan was the only brother I've ever had."

"You'll make excuses for him forever, won't you?"

"He loved me."

"And you think I don't?"

She shook her head. "You won't even tell me who is breaking into my house. No, I don't think you love me."

"Stefan, Nikolas, hell, even Spencer. You'd make excuses for them, defend them until the day you die."

"What's your point?"

"They did terrible things. Even Spencer tried to have me killed. But you don't care about that."

"You don't understand anything about my relationships with them."

"But it's not just them, is it? Jerome. Corinthos. Lansing. Jacks. Camilo. You've fallen for almost all of the worst men in this town over the past twenty years. And you forgive them over and over. You love murderers, terrorists, and international criminals."

"What is your point?!"

"You're so much like me, Natasha. Desperately seeking the love and acceptance of our father by defending these thugs with everything you have, hoping they'll live you the way Mikkos didn't."

"Is this amatuer therapy hour?"

"We'll never get it. Never. We can't. It's too late. He'll never tell us he loves us. He'll never say he's proud of us."

Alexis shook her head in disgust, "You would want that?"

Valentin shrugged.

"I have greater aspirations for love than from a man who didn't know the meaning of the word father," said Alexis. 

"You want to know the only difference between us, sister? You got to spend a piece of time with our mother."

"A handful of childhood years. Not much."

"But a critical period in child development."

Alexis nodded, knowing that was true. 

"Why do you think she gave me up?"

Alexis felt her head shake, "I don't know."

"You think it could've been to protect me from Helena?"

"Maybe. Probably."

Valentin turned his head to her. "Why not you? Why not Kristina?"

Alexis met his gaze. "Who knows. Maybe because they thought you'd need more care with your illness."

"That makes sense. She could've loved me, right?"

Alexis remembered the warm embrace of their mother, a memory much easier to recall with the sound of her mother's voice in the air. She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure she did." Alexis grasped his hand in hers. "I'm your only family left, Valentin. Help me. Tell me who broke into my house."

He squeezed her hand tight. "I can't."

She pulled her hand away. "Stefan would have told me."

Valentin shrugged, "Maybe."

Alexis stood up and straightened her clothes. "Call me when you're ready to talk." She walked to the sofa and picked up her bag. She gave Valentin one last look, shaking her head at his pathetic form on the floor. She turned to walk out. Her mother's voice finished singing, and the record played only static.

"I found the box, Natasha."

Alexis stopped. She turned to look at him once more. His lips were pressed together as though he said more than he intended.

"Where?"

"Don't worry about where I got it from."

"Fine. Where is it now?"

Valentin nodded over to the desk with the record player. Alexis found a golden box, darkened with age and neglect. It was covered in jewels of various shapes and sizes in intricate flower-like patterns. Static from the record player filled her ears. She took the needle off the record and turned off the machine.

She heard her brother stand up behind her and move to the bar. The sound of clattering ice and pouring liquid reached her ears. She heard him sit on the sofa. Her eyes never left the box. 

She recognized that box.

She picked it up and examined it closely. She inhaled deeply, trying to find a trace of the scent of the owner, but all she smelled dust and metal. She walked the box to the sofa and sat next to her brother.

"It was hers," said Alexis. "We weren't allowed to touch it."

Valentin nodded. "It wouldn't have been a good idea to let little girls play with this box. It's contents are protected by a chemical agent that would be released if anyone tried to open it without it's one and only key. It would dissolve the contents to erase their record of existence."

"How do you know this?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask me that."

Alexis pulled the key out from under her blouse. She fit it in the lock and turned the delicate, dainty key until it clicked. She opened the lid, already knowing what was inside.

"Letters?" said Valentin, stunned. He picked up a handful of them. "All from Mikkos, written to Kristin."

Alexis remembered her mother's excitement at receiving a letter in the mail, sometimes reading pieces of it aloud to Alexis and Kristina, before composing a response.

"These letters span years!" said Valentin. He pulled one out of it's envelope and read, "Our plan is coming together, darling. We'll soon be long gone with all of our children. Keep your hope and don't despair. If we're careful, Helena will never know..."

"Plan?" said Alexis.

"All of our children?" said Valentin, certainly wondering if he was a part of the family Mikkos and Kristin longed to have.

Alexis picked up another and read, "Thank you, my darling, for the pictures of the girls. Thankfully, they grow to look more like you by the day. I've enclosed a picture of Valentin. Unfortunately, I have still yet to find a physician that can help him with his disability and his pain. I have funded a research clinic in Russia to continue looking for cures for our son's ailments. Maybe one day, he will be well enough to return to us and this unpredictable life we must lead while Helena is alive. I'm still working on a way to be free of her since your goodness won't allow me to get rid of her in more effective ways..."

"That one must have been written before the other."

Alexis picked one from the bottom of the stack. One from early in the relationship. "I've never had a spiritual experience until I heard you sing. Is it possible a sound can stir a dead soul? Is it possible for a cold and evil man, who's had all the power and money in the world to be enlightened, to be touched by an angel, and shown something greater than anything he's ever known? I beg your patience with my fallibility as I learn a new way a life."

"He loved her," said Valentin.

"She loved him," said Alexis, recognizing the care in keeping the letters. Locking them up in such a way. If Helena ever found them it would mean her death.

Alexis grabbed the drink from Valentin's hand and tipped it back before she could tell herself all the reasons it was a bad decision. Valentin raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and drank some more.

"I'll get another glass," he said.

Alexis pulled out another letter and read, "Kristin, darling, you must tell me more of how Natasha has already learned to read so well..."


	26. Resuscitation

Resuscitation 

_________________________

 

"Can't this boat go any faster?!" Adrian yelled as he paced back and forth on the deck.

"Adrian, darling, I'm sure she's fine," said Beatrice.

"I haven't heard from her in hours. Someone broke into her house! And I don't trust her brother."

"Valentin wouldn't harm his sister. And I'm sure Alexis just got caught up. She's a busy woman."

"It's nine o'clock at night! She was supposed to meet me in my classroom at five to see the progress the students have made on the new sculpture. That was four hours ago, Bea! She would've let me know if she got caught up with work."

"I know, darling, I know. I've been waiting with you the whole time. Truthfully, I have my worries, too. I'm just trying to be optimistic."

Adrian tried to ease his restless energy by pacing, but the closer the boat got to Spoon Island, the more agitated he became. When they finally docked he would have hurled himself out of the boat had Bea not been with him. He couldn't leave her alone in such a creepy place. He wished she would have went home, but she insisted on coming.

Adrian put his arm around Bea's waist to move her along quickly. Thankfully she hardly needed his encouragement. He could see worry in the set of her mouth. "You're sure she'll be here?" she said.

"No. But I'm hoping. She said she planned on dropping in on her brother before coming to class."

They finally made it to the front door. Adrian knocked loud and hard repeatedly until the door opened. A tall, thin ginger woman opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Alexis Davis," said Adrian.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he said, shrugging off the discomfort of using such an insufficient word.

"The artist?"

He nodded, "Is she here?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, she's here." Nina waved them in. "I came home from work an hour ago and found them like this."

"Them? Like what?"

"Alexis and my husband Valentin. I'm Nina, by the way."

She opened another set of doors to reveal a strange sight. Valentin Cassadine was asleep sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Alexis was nestled in the crook of his arm, her bare feet up on the couch. Alexis had some old papers loosely held in her hand, and more were spread across the coffee table.

"I don't think this will ever happen again," said Nina giggling, "so I took a picture."

Adrian rushed to Alexis and knelt down on the floor in front of the couch. When his knee hit the rug on the floor it was instantly soaked. He looked down to find a glass of what smelled like vodka dropped on the floor. Realization set in.

Adrian pulled the papers from her hand and set them on the coffee table.

"Alexis?" he said. He caressed her face. "Wake up, amor." 

When she didn't wake he grabbed her arms and gave her a shake. "Wake up, belleza, por favor."

"What?" Valentin stirred next to Alexis before falling back asleep. 

"Thank you, Nina, for your accommodation. I'm going to take Alexis home now." Adrian swooped up Alexis in his arms, and she still didn't wake. Nina bent down to grab Alexis's bag and pulled it over Adrian's arm. Then, she bent to pick up a few of the papers that fell on the floor.

"Oh be careful, sweetheart!" said Bea, startling Adrian. Bea took the papers from Nina's hand. "These look at least a half century old, maybe even older! You don't want to smear the ink or absorb your natural oils on the paper. They might be very valuable, dear."

Bea pulled a linen handkerchief out of her purse used it to pick up the papers by their corners.

"Bea," said Adrian, holding Alexis. "I need to get her home."

"Go on, darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Mrs. Cassadine seems like such a lovely woman. I'll be fine. I can show her how to care for these documents, since it doesn't look like Alexis or Valentin cared to do so." The sound of her professor voice came out admonishing careless students.

Adrian called over his shoulder as he walked into the foyer with Alexis in his arms, "Call me when you leave and again when you get home. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Of course, darling!" he heard her say as he juggled Alexis and her bag to open the front door.

He walked her down to the dock, trying not to jostle her too much with each step. Thankfully the launch was still waiting. When he got on board, he found a seat and set Alexis on his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around her and listened to her slow and easy breath. It had been a long time since he felt fear the way he did wondering if she was ok.

She reeked of metabolizing vodka, a scent distinctly different than tequila. He wondered what drove her to drink. He nuzzled in her neck and kissed her soft, warm skin, as much for his own comfort as hers.

"Adrian," she moaned.

"Belleza?" He tilted her face to his, but she was still asleep. It pleased him she could feel him in her subconscious. He gently kissed her lips before resting her head on his chest to finish the ride.

Adrian faced several more struggles in juggling his unconscious woman, including getting her in and out of his car and up to his apartment. He finally got her onto the bed. After all that travel and movement, it wasn't until she was lying on the comfortable bed that her eyes peeked open. 

"Hi, you," she said.

"Hi." He tucked a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ears.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

She giggled, "Uphill in the snow, both ways?"

"With bare feet."

Her smile faded. "I had some drinks tonight."

He caressed her face with his fingertips. "Why?"

"Because that evil bitch took my life from me. She took my mom from me. We were going to be family. My dad was going to be better." Tears started dropping from her eyes. 

She must have been talking about her stepmother. 

"I'm sorry, my love." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Can I help you get comfortable?"

She nodded.

Adrian unbuttoned her blouse, and pulled each of the sleeves off, tossing the shirt to the floor. He carefully removed each shoe, not wanting to rip the dainty straps. He pulled her pants down and discarded them next to her top. Alexis stretched her arms over her head making her ribs visible just under her skin. 

He sighed at how sexy the woman was lying there in her lacy black underwear. He'd been with his fair share of women, younger, older, thicker, thinner, darker, lighter, but none captivated him the way that woman did. 

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. They were at her brother's house on that ridiculous island. Bea sent him to talk with a potential donor thinking it would be good for Valentin to meet the world famous artist. But it was the anniversary of Lucía's death, and the self-hatred that had been building up to the date in the previous weeks hit full force on that day. So he drank as much tequila as he could get his hands on, probably as much vodka Alexis had this evening.

And then he walked into that same room in Wyndemere, and his eyes landed this goddess wearing a black skirt and a silky, white blouse. When she looked at him for the first time, all he could see was fire. Passion and flame coursed through his veins as he moved toward the stunning woman in front of him. 

But the alcohol altered his coordination, and a priceless, ancient, greek vase crashed to the floor when he misjudged the distance of his arm to the pedestal on which it sat. When he backed up he broke two other artifacts near the wall. By the time he looked up in embarrassment, Alexis's flame had chilled and was hiding deep within, no matter his drunken apologies. 

Thank goodness the Fates gave him another chance with her not long after. 

She hummed a contented sigh as he watched her, then said,"I'll probably care more about relapsing in the morning, but right now, I'm so relaxed I can't seem to mind."

Adrian loved the smile on her face. It hadn't been there since the break-in. 

"Why aren't you lecturing me, or worrying about getting me to a meeting?" she asked.

"I don't think it would do any good, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I'd just get annoyed. But everyone else does it."

He shrugged. He didn't like to be compared to Jerome. He was certain that was what she was doing. 

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He hadn't taken his meds yet. He found the bottle and took out a pill. A small little thing keeping him from losing his mind. He tossed it in his mouth and swallowed. 

"How does it make you feel?" she asked.

"Focused. Settled."

"Really? You seemed like you were very focused when you were manic."

"Obsessive is not the same thing as focused. When I'm manic, all of my attention is on my obsession, not my responsibilities. When I'm depressed..." he shrugged. He couldn't focus on anything except doom.

"Is that why you don't paint or sketch or sculpt anymore? Do you need to be obsessed to work?"

He laughed. "No. I work just fine when I'm not manic."

"Then why?"

He shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Is it the medication?"

He sighed. The woman wasn't going to drop it. "It's late, mujer. Let's get some rest."

"No." She sat up on the bed.

"No? What do you suggest we do?"

"I want you to paint me."

He rolled his eyes. "You must be drunk. You'd never volunteer to let me paint you."

"I said you could paint me in reciprocation for painting you. But you don't even seem to want to."

He shook his head thinking of the painting he had in mind. "Oh, belleza," his voice was low, "I'm going take you up on that offer. Now just isn't the time."

"Then when?"

He didn't want to tell her that he couldn't feel IT. The feeling deep inside that embraced the art. That gave it life. The medication took it away. "When I get a few things settled, I'll paint you. I still have the sculpture I have to finish..."

She interrupted, "Which you haven't even touched yet. The students have been the ones working on it."

"I'm starting on it soon. I have that painting to finish." He waved to the large unfinished canvas. Anxiety at unfinished work struck him in the gut before he continued. "For the department I have performance improvement plans, business cases, accreditation site visits to coordinate, senior projects to supervise, an entire year's worth of events to schedule. I'm the chair of my department. I'm a busy man, mujer! I can't get lost in my pleasures when I have responsibilities!"

She shrunk at his words, obvious sadness filled her eyes; her reaction exaggerated by the alcohol's influence. 

He regretted his words at once. "Belleza..."

She started crawling under the blanket. "No, no, I get it. You're too busy to paint me. There are more important things."

He threw his head back in frustration. "No, bella."

"It's fine. Really." She rolled over away from him.

"Fine, you want me to paint you? I'll paint you!"

She peered over her shoulder at him. "I don't want you to paint me if you don't want to. I want you to WANT to paint me."

For fuck's sake! The woman was mad. For months she fought him tooth and nail to keep his paints away from her form, and when he finally listens she's upset about it. Women!

He shook his head, and couldn't help the grumbling coming from his mouth. He had just carried the woman across the damn city to make sure she was ok, and he still gets the cold shoulder? 

If she wanted to be painted, FINE! He was going to paint her. He stormed to his supply cupboard and got what he needed. He piled his supplies onto a pallet and brought them to the bed, dropping them roughly down.

Alexis looked over her shoulder at him again. "I said no. I don't want you to feel obligated to do it."

"No. It's too late now, mujer. Ask and you shall receive."

"Was that a threat?"

"A promise, princessa. Now take that off." He pointed to her bra and her panties.

"I don't want to."

"It's my painting. You made me sit naked for you and you didn't even paint my body. ¡Ahorita, mujer! ¡Encuerada!"

Alexis pouted, but followed his instruction. For all her need for control, she was a compliant little thing when he barked orders at her. In fact, her anxiety seemed to go down when he did. His eyes raked over her naked form and he felt his cock stir.

"Lay flat on your back." He started organizing his paints, his brushes, his towels, and his water.

"Do I get a pillow?" she asked sharply.

"That's fine." 

He watched her lay down as stiff as a board.

"Put your arms above your head."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Because he like the way it made her tits look. She raised her arms. "And spread those legs like I'm about to fuck you."

He laughed in his head at how that was the easiest of his instructions for her to follow. Not one bit of protest. She spread them wide, and he could see every bit of her. He had to adjust his cock straining against his pants.

"I feel ridiculous," she said.

"Then go to sleep. I'll wake you when I'm done."

She shot him a dirty look. "Like I can sleep like this."

"In that position? Or do you mean you can't sleep when you're that aroused?"

"I'm NOT aroused."

As he finished getting everything organized as he needed it, he looked her up and down. Then he took off his shirt and pants so he wouldn't get them dirty. He noticed her eyes trained on his throbbing erection.

He crawled over her and knelt between her legs. "Belleza, you might be able to explain away the flush in your cheeks as embarrassment. You might even get away with telling me your nipples are so tight and pointed because you're a little chilly." He flicked one with his finger to watch it tighten even further. He liked how it made Alexis twitch and whimper. "But, you cannot deny," he said as he ran a finger between her slick folds, "that your little cunt isn't begging for me to fuck it."

As he slid his fingers inside her, she clamped down on him. She was warm, and wet, and horny as hell. He pulled his fingers out then moved up closer to her body. He lifted his cock and rested it on top of her pussy. He moved his hips to tease and torment them both.

"Adrian..." she said breathless.

"Shhh," he said. "This might get a little cold, but don't move too much. You'll make a mess."

"Wait, what are you doing?" her eyes went wide. "Where's your canvas?"

Adrian chuckled. "You said you wanted me to paint you."

"NOT paint ON me!"

He picked up his red paint and squirted it all over her chest and stomach.

She audibly gasped and her diaphragm trembled. "Adrian!"

"Shhh, don't distract me with that wicked mouth of yours, or we'll never finish."

He grabbed his largest soft-bristle brush and painted the base of the flame over her body, leaving open space for what was to come. He painted over most of her abdomen and on top of her breasts. He moved purposely slow, thoroughly enjoying the aesthetic of the paintbrush moving over her curves, over her nipples, the color of the areola disappearing with the red. 

After the red, he shadowed with some black while the paint was still moist. He needed to be more careful with the detail work, so he used a smaller brush. Adrian had always worked fast, but this task he purposely slowed. Noticing the paint was drying quicker than normal due body heat Alexis was radiating, he picked up his spray bottle.

"No!" she said wincing.

He chuckled. "The paint will dry too soon otherwise. You'll be fine." He comforted her by stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She nodded her acquiescence. He sprayed a gentle mist to slow the drying. 

He set to work on the rest of the flame. Up and down her torso he painted reds, oranges, yellows, and whites. Crossing, swirling, blending together. She squirmed when he painted over her ticklish sides. And when he leaned over her to work on her chest, his cock slid up between her folds. Her whimpers and moans were like a siren's call, and it was all he could do to stay focused on his task.

"Adrian, please," Alexis groaned in pain. Adrian looked up worried at the sound of her voice. She was biting her lip and squirming around. He smiled. She was painfully aroused. He pushed his cock up and down her folds, rubbing against her clit. He could see her fighting off the need to press against him. 

His cock was facing contradicting sensations of the cold air hitting his cock coated in her moisture and the heat from her pussy. He lost control over himself and moved without thought when he pulled back and shoved his cock inside. 

"Oh God!" she cried out.

He didn't mean to do that. He had more painting to complete.

"Don't move," he warned. He pulled out and pushed back in several times in hopes of staving off his need to fuck. It only made things worse.

He grabbed up his brush and got to work on the blues. The swirling, flowing water moving up her sides, ineffectively surrounding the ball of white-hot flame radiating from her heart was easy to paint. It came so naturally as the water represented him. He blended some foamy whites, some greens, and tints and shadows to the water. 

His cock moved in and out of her as he painted up and down her body. Several times he had to stop painting to gain his composure. Several times he stopped painting to fuck her. He'd grab her legs and shoved in and out of her a few times before reeling himself back in and holding still. It was hard enough not to say "to hell with the painting" and just fuck, but harder still when her little cunt, so full with his cock was squeezing him, begging him to get her off, begging for his milky cum deep inside.

Finally, he finished the painting. He looked down at his beautiful woman, flames shooting from her heart and from her pussy, wrapping around her body, covering her torso. The blue water of his tidal waves streamed through the flames and surrounded her heart; her flame evaporating the danger of the quench of the water with it's fierce blaze.

Adrian pulled away briefly to get his phone, leaving Alexis whimpering at his loss. He brought the device onto the bed and resumed his position pushing his cock back inside. Finally, he was able to let go. He set loose his hips and thrust in and out of her with a firm, rapid pace. He fingered her clit, begging for her to come, because he knew he couldn't hold back for long. When she screamed out and tensed around him, he let go of his control. He felt his cum squirting in her tight, hot pussy. He forced himself to pull out and let drip his remaining cum on top of her swollen cunt, mixing in with the small patch of hair. 

He grabbed the phone and rose above her opening up the camera. He took picture after picture of Alexis painted and panting, flush with the aftershock of orgasm, evidence of his pleasure on her most sacred parts.

He dropped back down to his knees and looked at the pictures. Though he was no photographer, and though he used a less than perfect camera, he got the effect he wanted. The pictures alone making his cock hard once more.

He showed Alexis the screen. The pleasure he got from her reaction was nearly as strong as his orgasm. Her mouth dropped open and she said, "Oh my God," in a whisper of breath. She turned her eyes to him and set the phone down. She lifted herself up to him, kissing him. The taste of Vodka still on her lips, but her mind seemed more clear than before.

The press of her hand on his chest told him to lay down. As he dropped down on his back, Alexis was already starting to mount him. She guided his cock inside her and sat all the way down, letting him fill her full. He put his hands on her legs, not ready to disturb the painting as she rode him in a heated, desperate rhythm. With every undulation of her body, the flames looked as though they were billowing around her, and the water flowing between.

Alexis reached down to rub her clit, her fingers coating themselves in the cum he left there before, lubricating her fingers, fueling her passion. He couldn't help himself any longer. He pulled her down to his chest, pressing their bodies together, mixing paint, sweat, and cum. His mouth covered hers, his tongue dove deep in her mouth. He fucked up in her hard and fast until they both fell apart again.

They lay in each other's arms catching their breath, slippery and sticky and messy, but desperately in love.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For showing me IT was still there."

"What do mean?"

He just shook his head and kissed her once more. "Just thank you, belleza."


	27. Prodigious Vitality

Prodigious Vitality 

_____________________________

 

Alexis was mesmerized by the muscles in Adrian's back moving with every tap of his mallet. His golden-brown skin shining with sweat. She couldn't imagine how much effort it took to hit away at a giant rock with a couple of metal tools for hours and hours at a time, but he never seemed to tire. The speed of his work was as astonishing as ever, and he wasn't even manic. If anything, the man seemed more controlled.

His scissor lift was up working again, and he was on it at the top of the sculpture. His jeans hung off his hips giving not-so-subtle hints about what lie beneath. Alexis was caught between admiring the man and the artwork. 

The new statue was very different than the last. For one, there were several large pieces of marble that were being worked on all at once. Adrian was hammering away at the largest beige stone. Students were hammering at a smaller black piece and a similar white piece.

Today, he sculpted to loud, alternative music that would typically be too loud for her ears, but in that setting, she could listen all day. She noticed his pace rose and fell with songs reaffirming her belief in him being such a externally sensory man combined with strong internal intuition.

"My God, I love him," she whispered to herself alone up on the top row of the classroom. The observing students were huddled, as usual down in front of him.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She was careful to silence it before coming into the classroom today. She looked at the screen and saw Valentin calling. She wondered when he would reach out. She felt closer to her brother after last night, even if she still didn't trust him, but not close enough to leave the room and talk to him at the moment. He could wait. She forwarded the call to voicemail and put the phone back in her pocket.

She watched Adrian put his tools down. Then, he stretched his arms up to the ceiling making his muscles bunch up at his shoulders. He hung each arm down and shook them out like a mountain climber trying to get the blood flowing in the right direction. 

Her thoughts drifted to the night before when he was rising above her, fucking her and painting her simultaneously; it was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. 

Who knew sex could be so cathartic? So healing? One night together and Adrian was back to working on his art with no hang-ups and no reservations. 

That was quite unusual for Alexis. Sex usually meant self-destruction in her in relationships. Compromising herself, debasing herself for men who would never treat her the way she deserved, caught up in their obsessive form of love, destroying her in the process. 

She wondered if this relationship could be healing for her, too. If it could give her things the others couldn't. Adrian was already more honest than any other man she'd been with. He'd do anything for her, including risk his career by taking medication that might affect his work, fight off an angry ex-husband, and literally carry her passed out across town to keep her safe. And he asked nothing of her in return. He didn't need legal representation from her, he didn't need her for revenge on anyone, and he didn't need her to teach him how to be a good man. Sure, Julian and Valentin thought the behavior he engaged in when he was mentally ill should condemn him to hell, but she knew they were only projecting their own inner self-judgement.

And Adrian loved her in that crazy obsessive way she seemed to need from a lover. A kind of love she never thought she could have from a normal, healthy, well-adjusted man, like Ned or Mac. Anything less than the deepest throes of passion had her building up walls and running from the altar. Was it possible to have the crazy, obsessive love she desperately craved without all the dysfunction? Or maybe, she thought about her relapse last night, she brought enough dysfunction to their relationship to keep the crazy love stimulated. She didn't find her thoughts remotely comforting.

Her phone vibrated again. She saw a text from Valentin, "Can you call when you get a chance? I'd like to get the box back to make digital copies of the letters for both of us. We can have the originals professionally packed and stored for longevity and safe-keeping."

What on earth was he talking about? She didn't have the box of letters. The last she saw of them was when they were reading them together on the couch.

"Professor Camilo," said a tentative voice from the door.

"¿Que que?" he answered in that deep, sexy voice, barely audible over the music.

"It's Dean Kistler, sir. She's at the hospital."

Adrian's face turned to stone and he jumped down from the lift in one swift movement. A student turned off the music. Alexis grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs, Adrian's eyes turned to see her, and she glanced the worry filling his eyes. He opened his arm for her to come to him as he listened to the messenger, and he wrapped it tensely around her waist.

"Dean Kistler called from the hospital, sir. She asked me to deliver you a message."

Alexis felt Adrian's grip relax. He said, "It was her specifically who called? She's alright? Why is she in the hospital?"

"She said there was an accident at home, and she'll be fine, but she wants you to call her as soon as possible."

Adrian nodded and yelled to the room, "Everyone out!" Then to the students helping him with sculpting, he said, "No one in here but you. Keep the doors locked, and secure them when you leave."

They nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Come," he guided Alexis out of the classroom, picking up and putting on his t-shirt on the way to his office. Alexis glanced at 'Helpless' as they moved quickly down the hall, his hand intertwining in hers. 

When they entered his office, he grabbed his phone and hit a couple of buttons then waited for an answer.

"Bea? ¿Estas bien, jefita? Estoy muy preocupado."

Alexis usually loved when he spoke Spanish. It seemed to make his voice even deeper and more sensual than usual, but at that moment she was irritated she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"¿Ay vieja, estás segura de que fue un accidente? ¿Te hizo daño Mike?"

He exhaled loud and slow, his body relaxing as he listened.

"Ok, but what about Mike? His nurse can't take care of both of you." He listened again. "No. I'll stay with Mike until you can hire more staff. Mike's nurse can stay with you....Don't be ridiculous, mujer! What if there is another 'accident?' That young woman can't control him....Yes!....It's not up for discussion. If you want me to come get you, I'm going to stop by and see if Mike's calmed down first. I'm not just going to bring you home to him so this can happen again."

Alexis could hear Bea's worried voice mumbling loud and rapid from the head piece.

Adrian shook his head, "No loca! No."

Alexis put a hand on his arm. "I can go to Beatrice and you can go to Mike. If he's ok, I'll bring her home. If he's not well, I can take her to my place."

Adrian's hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her in to kiss her forehead in gratitude before saying to the phone, "Alexis te recibirá en el hospital. Llamaré cuando llegue a tu casa. It's not up for discussion. Get some rest."

Adrian hung up the phone. Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him. His arms circled her and he buried his face in her neck. "You don't have to..." he said.

"I want to."

"Thank you."

"He hurt her?"

Adrian nodded. "She said he bumped her when he was afraid someone was attacking him, and she fell and hit her head. She has a concussion and a fracture in her wrist."

"She's ok?"

He nodded. "The doctors said she could go home if she has a caretaker."

"With a fractured wrist, she'll have to put off her painting for a while, huh?"

Adrian looked confused, "She's not a painter, bella. She's a singer. And believe me," he rolled his eyes, "her voice is working just fine." Alexis smiled at the earful she must have given him.

 

_______________________________

 

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Alexis asked Beatrice, who seemed more fragile than ever. Alexis wondered how long it had been since Beatrice had gotten a full night's sleep. Alexis checked Beatrice's seat belt one more time, fearful her terrible driving might send the old woman flying out the windshield. Adrian had given them the all clear to bring her home.

"Of course, darling. I'm fine. Just a bump on the head, and a little fracture. At least it wasn't a hip. A more important question, Alexis, is how are you doing?"  
Alexis laughed, "How is that the more important question?"

"Last night I went to Wyndemere with Adrian to look for you. You weren't well when we found you. Were you feeling better this morning?"

Alexis flushed. "Yes, thank you. I'm quite embarrassed about my behavior yesterday. My brother and I had an enlightening meeting about our family, and inevitably, too much liquor followed."

"For some of us, even a little liquor is 'too much'." Beatrice looked at her in concern.

"Adrian told you I'm an alcoholic."

Beatrice just smiled kindly.

"Speaking of Valentin. He called me earlier. I need to return his call at some point today."

"He didn't look well last night either."

Alexis laughed. "He sounded fine on my voicemail. He's just worried about some letters he lost last night. He seems to think I have them, but I wasn't in any place to gather them up and take them with me."

"Oh, I helped his wife pack them back up in the box. I wonder if one of the staff put them away somewhere?"

Alexis nodded, "It's probably exactly what happened." Alexis followed the directions of her navigator and turned on the highway that lead to Beatrice's house.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Alexis. "You must have been worried if you came out to Spoon Island with Adrian. He told me this morning how afraid he was."

"He was a mess. He loves you dearly."

Alexis smiled warmly at the thought. "I love him, too."

"Oh, I know, dear."

"You didn't have to come all the way out to Spoon Island."

"Both you and Adrian would do it for me. Besides, I was worried, too. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I might have contributed to your accident, though. You couldn't have gotten much sleep, and I'm sure that didn't help with dealing with Mike's condition."

The GPS advised Alexis to turn on the next road.

"No," said Beatrice. "I agitated him all on my own. Don't think you had anything to do with it for one moment. Hopefully he'll have taken his Seroquel before we get home and will be resting. I'm afraid the evenings are his worst time. He really loses reality at sundown."

The GPS guided her to a large gate. Beatrice told her the code and the gates parted open. She drove through beautiful grounds to a grand home that could only be described as a mansion. Alexis drove right up to the front drive to get close to the door.

The front doors opened and Adrian bounded down to meet them, and was opening Beatrice's door as the car was rolling to a stop. He held the woman's face in his hands for inspection. 

"You look terrible, vieja," he said.

"Charming," she said.

Adrian reached over and ran the back of his fingers over Alexis's cheek and said, "Hermosa. As always." Alexis leaned into his touch.

"I'd be offended if it all wasn't true," said Beatrice. 

"Sí, verdad."

Beatrice hit his arm. "Behave and help me inside."

Adrian smiled, apparently pleased his dear friend could joke with him. Alexis got out of the car and joined them as they walked into the house with Adrian supporting Beatrice with an arm around her waist.

The house was magnificent, the foil to Wyndemere's decorations of dark wood, blacks, and greens, with more modern furnishing with a palette of whites, blues, grays, and yellows. 

"Take me up to Mike, dear," Beatrice told Adrian. 

"Bea..." he protested.

"Stop. I've loved this man since before you were born. If it was Alexis..."

"Ok, fine," he snapped.

"Make yourself at home, Alexis. The sitting room is just to the right." Adrian led Beatrice to the staircase. Alexis could hear them continue to talk as the climbed the stairs.

"Did Mike take his Seroquel?" Beatrice's voice drifted to her.

"Sí, I gave it to him myself."

"Did you make sure he swallowed it? Adriana said she found the pill she gave him last night in the garbage. He cheeked it. That's why he was so agitated. And I was so emotional, darling. I was trying to get him to remember us, you know, when we first fell in love. He didn't recognize me and it scared him."

"Oh, jefita. I'm so sorry. Your heartbreak kills me. But don't worry. I made sure he swallowed that pill. He was getting groggy, so I laid him down."

Though sad for them, Alexis felt her heart warm for the two people climbing the stairs. Envy reared its head at Adrian having naturally found such mother to fill a void in his life. How many times did Alexis wish for the same thing for herself?

"Oh my!" Her breath was stolen from her and she was nearly brought her to knees when she walked into a sitting room. It was a painting that spanned the far wall that hit her with such a magnificent force. She immediately knew it was Adrian's by the style, but it wasn't one she had seen before in any of her Google searches for his work.

Alexis tried to figure out what colors, or lack thereof he used to paint the swirling wind that wrapped around an infant held so delicately in strong, masculine hands. The baby's face was alight with laughter and sheer joy, and exuded femininity. She had a mop of dark hair to match her dark, brown eyes. A hint of man's laugh lines could be glimpsed at the top corner of the painting staring down at the infant in his arms.

She instantly thought of her daughters, and the joy of holding them for the first time, even though all three of them were born under more stressful circumstances than the painting suggested...

Then Alexis remembered Adrian painted his dreams. And then she remembered the reason he didn't have his baby girl. And her heart was broken. She wondered if he dreamed this before or after the accident.

"Kristin, darling, I'm so glad you're safe," said a feeble, old voice behind her. He slurred the words making them difficult to process. It took a moment for Alexis to realize the name he spoke.

"Come, darling, come. I think she's onto us. She sent one of her men to drug me. I made it down just in time. We need to get out of here!"

Alexis turned around, and this time she was literally brought to her knees. The man before her looked different than her memories, but she knew him. She KNEW him.

"Oh no, did Helena get to you already?" he bent to help her up, but his hands were old and weak. "Come, my love, we'll find you a doctor."

"Mike!" Adrian's voice echoed from the outside the room along with running footsteps.

Not Mike, thought Alexis. No, not Mike, at all.

Mikkos looked panicked and grabbed Alexis's arm tighter, "Come, darling, where are the girls? We need to get them to safety! Thank God Valentin isn't here. At least we had some foresight to keep him safely away."

"Adrian!" yelled Alexis.

"Alexis!" Adrian bolted into the room.

Mikkos pulled Alexis behind him. "I won't let you hurt her! I'll kill you and Helena before you put a hand on her!"

Adrian moved to grab for Alexis, and Mikkos' grip tightened.

"Don't, Adrian!" said Beatrice coming in the room behind him. "He's not well!"

"Do you work for Helena, too?" Mikkos demanded of Beatrice. "If you leave now, I'll let you live to tell Helena to stay away from Kristin."

"Oh dear God," said Beatrice.

Adrian stepped toward Mikkos who picked up a statue from the table next to him and held it up to hit Adrian with it.

"Don't, Adrian!" said Beatrice. "He thinks she's me! He's protecting her!"

"They're playing mind games with us, Kristin. Go! Get the girls to safety. I'll hold them off."

Adrian stood frozen, seeming to tentatively accept Mikkos wouldn't hurt Alexis, but watching his every move with an intensity Alexis didn't think she'd ever seen him show even to his artwork.

Alexis was trying to process what Beatrice was saying. Alexis stared at the woman she was coming to know and care for all these months. Her voice hardly got the words out as realization hit her, "Kristin? Kristin Bergman?"

Alexis felt her jaw tremble at the sight of the elegant woman in front of her, with her long, white hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked tired and strained, and above all, terrified.

"Natasha," she sighed.

Mikkos moved to strike at Adrian, "They know about Natasha, Kristin, run! Get the girls."

Adrian easily caught the statue Mikkos tried to hit him with and wrapped his arms around him, restraining him. "Sing to him Bea," said Adrian. "It always calms him."

Kristin's eyes never left Alexis as she opened her mouth and began her song. It sounded like a lullaby, perhaps in Swedish. Alexis could see out of the corner of her eye that Mikkos seemed to calm as her strong, operatic voice filled the room. 

Alexis closed her eyes and a vision filled her mind of lying in bed, Kristina next to her, and their mother singing them a lullaby. When she opened her eyes again, tears were falling from both her and Kristin's eyes.

Alexis was on her knees once more.

"Alexis!" said Adrian. "Bea! She needs help!"

Kristin stopped singing and went to Mikkos who had a loving look in his eyes. He must have recognized her because he held his hands out to embrace her lovingly.

Adrian stepped back looking as though he was trying to decide if he should stay by Mikkos and protect Kristin, or if he should attend to Alexis on the floor. He chose Alexis and dropped down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Come, dear," Kristin said to Mikkos. "Come. Let's get some rest. I'm not feeling well and I need your comfort."

"Of course, darling," Mikkos had forgotten the existence of other people in the room. His arms stayed around the woman he so obviously adored. Beatrice led him out of the room with a pained look at Alexis.

"Belleza, come to the sofa with me." Adrian picked her up and carried her to the couch. His hands cradled her face and he brought his forehead down her hers.

"Alexis? What was that?"

Alexis pulled back to look him in the eyes. His face was knotted with worry. "Did you know?"

Adrian shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, belleza."

"Her name is Kristin Bergman."

He shook his head, "I've known them most of my life. I've never heard such a thing."

"She's my...And he's..." Alexis couldn't help the sobs that escaped her. She shook her head and buried her face in Adrian's chest wondering how she could have not known!

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in shock and joy and anger and sadness and fear and relief.


	28. Natasha

Natasha

_______________________

 

Kristin held Mikkos in her arms until the medication weighed heavy on his lids, and the soothing sounds of his gentle snores overpowered her Swedish Lullaby. Tears leaked from her eyes, trying to expel the pain of losing the man she'd loved for so many years to this horrible illness.

But she couldn't stay wrapped up with her husband for long. Their daughter was waiting for her downstairs. And she knew. Natasha finally knew the truth. A thrill had Kristin rising to her feet ready to race down to see her again.

"My Natasha," she whispered to herself. 

But the concussion Mikkos gave her late last night still had her dizzy and disoriented when she stood abruptly. Slowly she moved out of her room and down the hall.

Ever since she left her daughter in the hands of that madwoman, Kristin practiced a million ways of how she'd explain to Natasha why she made the decisions she did. Now as she eased her way down the stairs, none of those explanations seemed good enough. Fear of losing her daughter yet again coursed through her, slowing her further.

She couldn't help herself since moving to Port Charles several years ago covertly observing her daughter, her son, her granddaughters, and her great-grandchildren dozens of times. Mikkos didn't like her risking herself in such a way, but as he got more and more ill, Kristin became more and more bold, venturing out to parks, restaurants, even watching Alexis in court on several occasions. Valentin, having far less affinity for the public eye, was harder to peek in on, and little Charlotte even more so. But Kristin frequently saw Sam, Danny, and Scout at the park. It had been awhile since she'd seen little Kristina, as she thought of her. But Molly, her pride and joy, was quite the local college activist, and at the center of any march or protest run by the young liberal group in town, and was probably the easiest of her family to get to know from afar.

But loving her family from afar could never prepare her for the moment when they would finally come face to face. The shock of Valentin calling her office offering to donate the money he inherited from Mikkos to her college made her laugh and cry simultaneously.

But when the time came to go to Wyndemere and meet with him, she couldn't do it. She begged Adrian to go for her, even knowing it was the anniversary of Lucía and his daughter's death. She felt like such a terrible friend, such a coward.

After Adrian's drunken catastrophe, she was forced to smooth things over with her son. And that was where it started. She fell in love with him, the man who inherited his father's charm and charisma. And to see him standing so tall after decades of pictures of him in strife and pain! To see him with his daughter and his wife! Alive and happy! Valentin was a paragon of resilience. 

It was Alexis she was worried about. Kristin nearly outed herself two years ago when that Jerome bastard held that heinous woman's dagger to Natasha's throat. Then Kristin nearly outed herself again when she realized Natasha was sneaking out to bars to cope with what that man had done to her.

But she didn't. Kristin kept quiet. Call it strength. Call it cowardice. It didn't matter. Not until the day she saw Natasha, or Alexis Davis as she called herself, standing in front of Adrian's tidal wave. The terror of seeing her only living daughter in front of that painting made her freeze in fear. It wasn't until she recognized Natasha's own helplessness in front of that painting that Kristin was able to put her fears aside and say hello to her daughter for the first time since she was a child.

Every subsequent meeting from there she tried to restrain herself. She tried telling herself it wasn't her place to protect Natasha from Adrian. She gave up that right. It wasn't her place to grow fond of the daughter who didn't know her. It wasn't fair to her little girl, who was obviously growing affection for the woman she thought of as her boyfriend's mother figure, to be in the dark about her identity.

It wasn't fair.

None of this was fair. 

But she couldn't help it. She'd fallen for her daughter similarly to how she'd fallen for her son. To know them was to love them, with all their imperfections.

Hate and anger for Helena filled her soul that Kristin didn't get to know them their whole lives!

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she walked to the doorway of the sitting room. She saw her dear Adrian holding Natasha, calming her, comforting her, loving her. And her anger for Helena was stifled and turned to affection for two of the most special people in her life.

When Natasha's gaze lifted from Adrian's to Kristin's, Kristin took a deep breath trying to find some bit of courage left in the deepest parts of her soul to tell her daughter the truth she deserved.

The two women held each other's gaze until Kristin stood only feet away.

"Hello, Natasha," she whispered.


	29. His Five Women

His Five Women

_____________________________

 

There were five significant women in Adrian's life, all of which were in the room, pulling him in different directions. 

Lucía was the quietest and least demanding at the moment, a rarity since her death. Her presence felt only by her tie to Liliana, because the guilt of what he did to one was always confounded by the guilt of what he simultaneously did to the other.

Adrian considered it penance that he sold his painting 'Vitalidad' to Beatrice and Mike Kistler months before having the realization that the dream which inspired the painting would never come to life. Tragic that the most joyful and hopeful painting he ever created was a reminder of his greatest shame and regret. 

But he could never bear to ask the Kistlers to take it down. How unfair to the memory of Liliana. How unfair to his dear friends who seemed to receive some sentimental comfort from the piece for reasons they never explained, but which he always had suspicions.

And so, as he comforted Alexis, his never born daughter Liliana stared up at him from the wall with all the bliss and exuberance of a life she never lived. 

He pushed the guilt down that Lucía and Liliana evoked, and held another of his women in his arms. The one of the five women who held the strongest pull over him. Her body was trembling, but otherwise slack and helpless. The reality of her existence crumbling down around her. He kissed her head and squeezed her tight, knowing no words could make things right, but hoping to be some source of the strength she needed. 

When Alexis lifted her head and gazed at the door, Adrian knew who stood there. His Beatrice. His greatest friend. His greatest supporter and admirer. The woman who helped him through the darkest times in his life. The fourth woman who reminded him so much of the fifth in the room, his mother. The creator of his archetype of femininity. 

"Natasha," whispered Beatrice. No, not Beatrice. Kristin? Was her name Kristin now? Had it always been? 

Adrian watched the steel harden in the spine of his lover. Her trembling stopped and her muscles tensed. But she didn't stiffen from any strength she drew from him. Rather, it was a cold, distant self-preservation that removed her physical instability and dependence on him, pulling her away behind some distant wall built early in her formative years.

Alexis sniffed away the last of her tears and dried her eyes in that delicate, feminine way, wiping under her bottom lashes with her fingertips. The way she slowly rose to her feet gave Adrian a feeling of foreboding. He stood quickly, uncertain of the position he should take. Should he stand behind in support of Alexis, or stand between the last two of his women and find a way to protect them both. Because he knew both would need protecting at that moment. Kristin from the anger and pain of Alexis, and Alexis from the pain of the truth Kristin would reveal.

"I want answers," demanded Alexis.

"You know most of them, I'm sure," said Kristin. "They're all about Helena."

"Explain it like I'm a child. It should be easy for you. It was the only time you were there for me."

Adrian saw the physical blow to his dear, old friend. The kindest soul he knew. He fought every instinct he had to rush to her, to intervene. He knew Alexis was doing all should could to hold herself together, and if lashing out was her way of doing so, Adrian would try to let it be .

"I saw Helena slit your throat," said Alexis 

A visualization of his Beatrice having her throat sliced open by a psychopathic woman filled his eyes, and for the first time, he got the merest glimpse of what that pain would be to Alexis as a child.

Kristin shook her head. "She was a double your father found, darling. Mikkos compensated her poverty stricken family to trade places with me should my life be in danger. She did what any mother would do for her children. I didn't know about your father's plan until after Mikkos carted me off across the Atlantic without my daughters. Your father told me he wanted us all to run away, to be a family. But he wasn't fast enough to keep you away when Helena attacked. She knew of your existence." 

Alexis stepped forward in a rage. "Why didn't you come back for me?! Why did you let them take me away to that island hell?!"

Kristin cowered and sat in a chair close by. "Mikkos wouldn't let me."

"Nothing could keep me from my children! And there would be no way I would leave any of my family in the grips of Helena!"

Kristin cried, "Mikkos convinced me it was the only way to keep you all alive! Helena saw you, Natasha! She would have searched the ends of the earth to kill you if Mikkos hid you away! He convinced me he could strike a bargain with Helena to keep you safe and alive. He convinced me it would be safest for Kristina and Valentin for Helena to think it all ended with taking you to Cassadine Island and pretending you were his niece. Helena didn't know about the other two. He was forced to treat you with indifference and derision to keep you alive!"

Alexis shook her head. "Then why didn't you take Kristina and Valentin with you?"

"Because if she found one of us, she would find us all. Separation was the safest bet to keep as many of us alive as possible."

"With your daughter as the sacrificial lamb."

Kristin sobbed and dropped her head in her hands. "I was trying to keep you alive."

Adrian was beside himself frozen with indecision. 

"Where were you when Kristina died?!" said Alexis. 

"I was in Mexico where Helena had no connections or resources. Mikkos arranged for some surgeries to change my appearance. Years later, when he had an opportunity to fake his death, he did the same to himself and joined me. We kept an eye on our children from a distance. I allowed Mikkos to control the information given to me because I knew I wouldn't have the strength to stay away and keep everyone safe otherwise. He didn't tell me about Kristina's death until years later. He knew I would come. He was trying to protect me."

Alexis turned on her heel and paced at the far end of the room. Adrian imagined his logical lover trying to make sense of a nonsensical situation. It disturbed him greatly to see Alexis walking in agitation under the face of his beloved Liliana frozen in such of joyful state. Alexis finally stopped and turned to face Kristin once again, the lawyer coming out of her, there to protect and defend the abandoned little girl she was from all those years ago.

"Helena's been dead for years. Didn't you have an interest in meeting your family? Your grandchildren? Great-grandchildren?"

"Of course I did. When Mikkos had his first stroke, I took over running everything. I realized how much he was hiding from me. I had grandchildren I knew nothing of! I was working at a university in Mexico and found a position as quickly as I could in Port Charles. When I became Dean, I convinced Adrian to come with me. He wasn't doing well without us in Mexico."

Adrian remembered Beatrice coming to visit him, seeing him drinking, falling into another depression, begging him to come back with her and work as a professor.

"I've been watching you all from a distance since my arrival years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Helena died ages ago. There was no more risk!"

"How was I to know Helena didn't have some contingency for if I showed up after her death?"

Alexis turned and paced again, "Lies! You could have told me! No one knew who you were! I could've kept a secret!"

"I've lived in fear of this woman since before you were born! That doesn't just go away! That woman doesn't ever really die! She wanted to slice my throat and kill my children! Can't you understand the consequences of my selfishness if I were to come out to you?"

"I AM TIRED OF OTHER PEOPLE PROTECTING ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT! You, Mikkos, Julian, Jerry! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! Your secrets are all so destructive!"

"You were a child! I made the best decisions I could! I trusted your father to make sure you were safe!"

"I was abused and tortured from the moment Helena slit that poor woman's throat until I was finally able to run away! And the torture didn't end there!"

"But you're ALIVE!" Kristin sobbed again. 

"Kristina is NOT!"

"Not because of Helena. We kept her safe from Helena. All of our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchild survived that woman! Every one of you!"

"You can justify this all day, but it's not ok! I needed my mother!"

"And I needed my daughter! Haven't you made choices to protect your children. Choices you were certain were the only choices you could make. Choices that hurt your babies, but the consequences of which were preferable to the alternative?"

Adrian could see Alexis grinding her teeth, "Maybe if I wouldn't if I had a mother to show me a better way..."

"If I didn't go to Mexico without you, you wouldn't have a mother period."

Alexis stepped forward with her chin held high defiantly. "I still don't have a mother. You made that choice for me years ago."

"Natasha..." Kristin's voice cracked.

"It's Alexis! My name is Alexis Davis! I stopped being Natasha when my parents abandoned me."

Alexis grabbed her purse and started walking away.

"Alexis!" said Adrian.

"I need to be alone!"

The demand stopped Adrian in his tracks. It wasn't until he heard her car starting outside that he ran to the window and watched her drive away. He debated if he should go after her or respect her space. He didn't know!

Answers first, he decided. He turned to Kristin. He didn't hear her move to the painting of Liliana. Kristin was staring at his daughter with her dark hair, dark eyes, and light, olive skin. Adrian recognized the similarities to Alexis. To her Natasha.

"Bea...Kristin? ¿Por qué?" he asked. "I trusted you with everything. Everything."

"And if my daughter's life was in your hands, Adrian? Would you risk her for me?"

He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't risk Alexis for anyone."

"Right answer."

"That's why you said you would choose her over me when I was manic?"

She nodded. "I could forgive you anything, darling. Anything. Except that. All those years ago in Mexico City, you needed your mother, and I needed my children. I loved you like you were one of them. But I'd never risk any of them. Not even for you."

"Mike...Mikkos...whatever. He was terrible to Alexis. He took her baby from her. He neglected her."

"He saved little Samantha from Helena. He was protecting Alexis and our granddaughter. Mikkos loves them. He LOVES them."

"Alexis said he wasn't capable of love."

"He had to make her believe that."

"He tried destroying the world!"

She shrugged. "Ask Alexis about falling for a man against your better judgement."

"Are you comparing me to him?"

"Not at all, I'm comparing Mikkos to the man who held Helena's dagger to Alexis's throat. The dagger meant to kill me."

Kristin turned her head from Liliana and looked up into Adrian's eyes. The woman was fractured, concussed, sleep deprived, and food deprived. She had red, puffy eyes, surrounded by dark circles. He wondered how she was still on her feet.

Adrian pulled her in for a hug, holding her close and tight as she cried in his arms. He held her the way she held him when she and Mike got him out of jail all those years ago. When he went home to a house without his wife and daughter.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, sobbing. "I knew she might hate me, but I couldn't imagine it would hurt as bad as leaving her behind." Kristin looked up to him. "Do you forgive me, Adrian?"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her in again. "There's nothing to forgive, vieja. Te amo, Kristin." He tried her name on his tongue and thought it an easy transition from Beatrice Kistler to Kristin Bergman. He smiled realizing that was probably the point all those year past.

"Te amo, Adrian."

"Your accent is still terrible."

She chuckled through her tears.

"Except when you sing. You never have an accent when you sing. You sound like Mami."

Kristin kissed his cheek. "Go after Alexis, darling. Don't let her drink over me and her father. Don't let her close off."

"You'll get some food and some rest?"

She nodded. "I want to lay with Mikkos. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do so."

Adrian kissed her cheek again and moved to the door. Before he left he said, "I'll send another nurse, but call me if you need anything."

She was back to staring at the painting. She waved a hand backward at him. Adrian didn't think she heard him.


	30. Legitimate Bastards

Legitimate Bastards

_____________________________

 

A public place was not where Alexis wanted to have this discussion. She wanted to be at Wyndemere; the dark, dank, doom and gloom could be the only surroundings to live up to her mood. But her brother was seated at the bar at the Metro Court, and refused to meet her elsewhere. Valentin sounded drunk again when she called, and may not have even sobered up since yesterday.

There he was, exactly where he said he'd be, with the family's choice drink in his hand. She walked purposefully toward him; he didn't look up when she sat next to him at the bar facing him. He took another sip of vodka and set it back on the counter without acknowledging her. She swiped the drink away, tipped it back, and swallowed what was left in a gulp. It went down smooth and easy. She scoffed at him drinking European vodka rather than Russian.

"You knew it was her. You knew our mother was alive," Alexis said.

He nodded still staring at the bar.

"When?"

"What does it matter?" he slurred. 

"Just tell me."

"After I came back from Russia."

"How did you find out who she was?"

Valentin tried drinking from the empty glass and got nothing. He curled his lip in frustration and set the glass down in a huff before he explained. "Remember, she was in Adrian's office when I gave you the key. She ran after me in the parking lot spinning some silly tale of art history, and she'd like to inspect it, blah, blah, blah. I told her it was your key now. When I got back to Wyndemere, I looked over the security footage from the new cameras I installed. There was another break-in when I was in Russia, as anticipated. The intruder got into the catacombs, disappeared into a room I'd never found before, then left with a jewel-encrusted gold box. The intruder was her, clear as day in the footage. Beatrice, Kristin, whatever."

"You confronted her?"

He nodded. "I went to her house. She denied taking the box, but I showed her the footage on my phone. And then HE came downstairs while I was there. Mikkos. He's easier to recognize than her. I put all the pieces together about who she was and what happened."

"What did she say?"

"That she was sorry. It was for my own good. On and on and on."

"She gave you the box?"

He nodded a slow, drunken bounce of his head. "She wanted me to get it open for her. I told her I wasn't giving it back, taking my first moment being her son to display a spectacular level of petulance." 

"She was the one who broke into my house trying to try get the key?"

He kept nodding.

"Then you tried to get me to give the key back to you."

"Indeed I did. I wanted to open the stupid box myself and figure out what was so important inside. But you came over and popped it open for me."

"Why was she so desperate for those letters? She's had Mikkos all to herself for decades, did we miss something in those letters she didn't want us to know?"

"I don't know, but it seemed urgent."

Alexis sighed in agitation. "Two more," she told the bartender pointing to the vodka.

"You shouldn't drink," said Valentin.

"And you should?"

He shrugged and accepted the new, full glass, tipping it back and slurping it down. After a sigh of contentment he said, "Do you think they just ditched us?"

Alexis followed suit and sipped her drink, "We'll never know the truth."

"Should we believe the letters? That they loved us?"

"Mikkos could've been telling her what she wanted to hear. What does it matter either way? They still gave me over to the tortures of Helena and Stavros so they could run off to Mexico."

Valentin nodded, "That they did."

They drank in silence a moment. Alexis really missed her booze. She didn't see why she just couldn't have some here and there. Did she really need to be completely dry?

Valentin laughed out of nowhere. 

"What?" said Alexis. 

"If their marriage was in any way legitimate..."

Alexis laughed aloud and finished the thought for him "...then we aren't bastards after all."

"Helena would be rolling over in her grave if I didn't just dig it up!"

They laughed together loudly, drawing looks from the people around them. As he dried tears from his eyes, tears Alexis wasn't sure were from laughing or crying, he sighed to catch his breath. Then he said, "I should probably tell you something." Before saying anything he finished his latest glass.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend called me shortly after you did. The artist. He was worried and looking for you. I told him you were meeting me here."

Alexis grumbled and grabbed her drink hoping to finish it off before Adrian came to intervene. 

"And he just got off the elevator." Valentin pointed. 

Alexis turned to see Adrian taking his long, athletic strides to the bar. He was still in his work jeans and a t-shirt. She expected him to pull the drink from her hands and cart her off to talk about her feelings. She drank faster. 

But he didn't touch her glass. He sat next to her at the bar without a hello or an acknowledgement. "A tequila, please," he told the bartender.

"What are you doing?" asked Alexis.

"Getting a drink."

Alexis looked at him questioningly.

"I just found out the only family I have left has been lying to me about their identities since the beginning of our acquaintance. It's made me thirsty."

Alexis watched him take the booze from the bartender and put the glass up to his lips sucking the liquid back in an efficient and well practiced manner. She reached out a hand to stop him and pulled the glass away from his lips.

"What about regulating yourself? What about your medication?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and the drink in her hands. 

"Fine," she said. "You made your point." She pushed her drink aside. 

Valentin grabbed the glass and emptied it into his own drink. "Прощай, Natasha," said Valentin in Russian.

"Try not to drown in your glass, Valentin."

"So you do care?"

She stayed silent trying to hide her smirk. She was uncomfortable with her growing fondness for her brother; a betrayal to Nikolas.

Adrian was putting cash on the counter, but Alexis stopped him, telling the bartender, "The drinks are on big brother's tab."

Valentin just raised his glass in salute. 

Adrian pulled Alexis into his side in a manner more physical than she expected. It turned her on when he took charge that way. She smiled to herself thinking some hot, rough sex with Adrian was exactly what she needed to forget all the shit of the day. She started thinking of ways to antagonize him, really bring out his aggressive, masculine side. Make him take control and lose herself in him like when she was agitated about the break-in. Biting his lip riled him up last time. She wondered if it would work again.

He led her to the elevators and hit the button to go down to the garage. Alexis leaned back against the wall and lifted her chest hoping to draw him in. He turned to look at her, and she did her best to shoot him an angry look. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I can't believe you called my brother to track me down like I'm some sort of querulous teenager who needs keeping," she said. 

Adrian stayed quiet, but stepped into her space, putting a hand against the wall behind her and leaning into her. He peered down at her with a hard but curious look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said.

He brought his other hand up to her face and held her jaw, scrutinizing her. His vibrant blues carried heat, but were glittering with curiosity. She didn't like how he was studying her. Now wasn't the time for that. She wanted him to make her feel better not try to understand her. 

Alexis could smell his dried sweat from working on the sculpture most of the day. His pheromones went straight from her head to her sex. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from kissing him. She wanted him to do the kissing. She pressed her knee up in between his legs applying pressure. She smirked as she felt his anatomy respond.

But his face was doing the opposite of what she intended. He was still inspecting her like some sort of frustrating curiosity.

"Kiss me, damn it," she finally said.

He tilted his head and squinted in confusion. She grabbed his t-shirt and tried to pull him in. But he held her jaw firmly in place and he wouldn't let her bring his head down. Finally, after he let her know she wasn't going to bait him, he slowly brought his lips to hers, lightly grazing, making more contact with his gentle breath than his skin.

She was getting angry with him. She needed his tongue down her throat and his cock beating against her cervix. She sighed and tried another tactic. "You told me to tell you when I need you to fuck me until I can't think straight," she said. "I need it. I need it now."

The confusion in his eyes evaporated immediately. "Is that what this attitude is supposed to be? You're manipulating me into fucking you to feel better?"

"Adrian, please."

The elevator doors pinged open. Adrian released her jaw and stepped back, his eyes never leaving hers. They moved past a couple of snickering businessmen who were waiting to get on the elevator. Alexis could care less what they looked like to the strangers. Adrian took her by her waist and lead her to his car.

"I drove," she said.

"We'll come back for your car tomorrow." He led her to the passenger seat of his car and settled her in. He got into the driver's seat took off toward Charles Street. He was taking her to his apartment. He drove fast, passing cars and rolling stop signs. She could see his tension in the set of his jaw and his grip on the steering wheel.

She squirmed in her seat anticipating the "forget how shitty your life was because your parents abandoned you" sex. She tried not to let her thoughts wander to what it would have been like if her father had moved them to Mexico as a family. She tried not to think of Valentin growing up with a conscious, or Kristina growing old, or her not suffering at the hands of Helena and Stavros. She tried not to think of being in Mexico with Adrian years before, avoiding the pain of falling for the likes of Julian, Jerry, Ric, or Sonny. And she tried not to think of never being in Port Charles to kill Luis, Katherine, or Kiefer. 

She dropped her head in her hands trying to push those thoughts away. Her agitation rising with her anxiety. She needed a drink or she needed to fuck! Preferably both!

Adrian was watching her more than he was watching the road. His hand dropped to her thigh and squeezed. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it up under her skirt to her pussy, but he held it firmly in place.

"Agh!" she pushed his arm away in frustration. Why was he denying her? What use was he if he wouldn't give her what she needed? He'd just be another Ned. Judging her. Avoiding collusion in her dysfunctional misery. Rejecting the worst parts of her.

He turned sharply, tires screeching and pulled to a stop in his building's garage.

"Alexis," he said.

"Forget it," she said, and tried to open the door to stomp away and nurse her wounds.

His large, strong hands wrapped around her arms, turning her back and pulling her over the center console on top of him. Her legs straddled him and their faces were inches apart. But if she thought for a moment she would be able to control the situation, and demand what she needed from him just because she was on top, she was wrong. When she bent down to kiss him as deep and hard as she could, he just sat there, lips hard, tongue unmoving.

She pulled back in frustration and said, "Kiss me damn it! Or let me go!"

He cradled her face and tried to kiss her gently, but she bucked up and down on his lap. She struck out at him, slapping him in the face, then hitting him in the chest.

"I'm begging you to give me what I need! And you're just messing with me!"

"You're asking me to help you pretend your pain doesn't exist! You're asking me to be your alcohol!"

"Exactly! I'm trying not to run back to the bar and drink myself into oblivion! Why won't you help me?"

"You don't think this is hard for me? The sexiest woman in the goddamn world is begging me to fuck her, and it's taking everything I have to restrain myself!"

"Why?! Just give me what I need!"

Adrian took a deep, shuddering breath, and a tear dripped his cheek from his eye. "Belleza..." he deep, voice faltering.

The look of pained anxiety on his face muted some of the desperate anger pouring out of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're shutting me out," he said.

"No, I'm begging for you get inside me."

He shook his head, "You're begging me to fuck you, not love you."

"That's what I need right now!"

He shook his head, "No. That's just like the alcohol. You can't use me to pretend your mother and father haven't been hiding their existence from you your whole life."

"Then why did you come for me?! You should've left me to drink this away!"

"It's not going away, no matter how fucked up you get! No matter how many times I spank your ass or I make you come, it will still be there when we're done!"

"Stop! I don't need you to be my shrink!"

"I don't want to be your shrink, I want to be your lover, woman!"

"So LOVE me!"

"I'm trying! But you won't let me in!"

"The last time I let someone in, he held a knife to my throat!"

Adrian exhaled in a loud, pained huff of breath. Alexis felt moisture on her face, not realizing tears were falling down. Adrian wiped her tears away, "Belleza, I'm so sorry."

She stared into his eyes trying to let her brain catch up to her words and the emotions that were a thousand miles ahead of her understanding. When she realized what she was saying she closed her eyes in shame and embarrassment.

"I didn't mean...I don't think you'll hurt me, Adrian."

"I think you know that here," he pointed to her head, "But this needs a more time," he put a hand over her heart.

"I believed every lie Julian ever told me. I even believe he told me those lies to protect me." Adrian caressed her cheek as she spoke. "I just wish he knew...I just wish my mother knew they hurt me more than what they were protecting me from. And they're right, I'm alive, and they care about that more than any damage they've done. And a part of me is grateful they cared enough to..." She trailed off, not knowing how to go on.

"They withheld reality from you, Alexis. For whatever altruistic reasons they justify their decisions, you've had to be the one to deal with the consequences, especially the betrayal of the people you've loved and trusted most."

She nodded.

"You don't hate them like you want to," he said.

She shook her head. "It's easier to hate them than to love them, but I can't hate them. They sacrificed for me."

"Alexis, you can love your mother, and disagree with what she's done to you. Hell, you can agree what her choices, but still be hurt by them. With Julian, too."

Alexis sobbed, trying to organize the paradoxical logic in her mind. Adrian laughed as though he knew what she was thinking. "Our emotions don't have to make perfect sense, quierida."

She laughed through her tears, "I have a hard time accepting that."

Adrian pulled her in and kissed her gently, delicately, chastely. She looked into his sparkling blue eyes, so full of such tender affection. She wondered how a person's eyes could share so much of what lie beneath the surface.

She flushed thinking about her irrational thoughts moments before that he was rejecting her. "I thought you didn't want me when you wouldn't fuck me."

He smiled, "Loca. I want all of you. Every little bit."

"How do you always seem to know what I need?"

Adrian laughed, "I'm afraid I don't always know what you need. You bewilder me constantly."

"I bewilder myself."

He ran his hands down her arms, then rested them on her hips. His fingers finding her skin under her shirt. "I could feel you hiding yourself away behind some walls you've built up in here." He kissed her chest just above her heart. "I've done that myself a time or two. But hiding from the pain doesn't make it go away. Your mother taught me that."

"What does make it go away?"

He shook his head. "It won't go away, Alexis. Our hurts never leave us, just as our joys stay with us forever."

"Then how to we move on? How do we keep going?"

"You allow yourself to feel it, to accept it. You find a really good reason 'why' for living, then you open yourself up for more of the joy and pain and love that life will inevitably bring you."

Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time he didn't stop her. This time, his mouth opened for her tongue, his own caressing hers. His arms wrapped around her body holding her tight against him. 

She never felt more safe. Never felt more secure. Since the moment she thought Helena attacked her mother, violence and death have been a reality of her existence. A reality she learned to cope with well. What no one in her life seemed to understand the way Adrian did, was she never willing to sacrifice her emotional safety for her physical safety. From five years old until that moment, having her heart protected more than her body had always been and would always be her greater need. And for the first time in her life, she believed she found a partner who would respect that.

"You're letting me kiss you now," she said, smiling against his mouth.

"You're kissing me because you love me and you want me. Before, you were kissing me for...other reasons."

She laughed, "I'm sorry for using you for your body."

He joined her laughter. "I'm a stupid man. Forget everything I just said. Use me, bella."

She kissed him again and his hands dropped to her ass finding their way under her skirt. She reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then wrapped her hands around his cock. He shifted her in his lap as she guided his cock past her panties she pulled to the side, and to her pussy. 

"I love you, Alexis," he said.

"Te amo, Adrian. Besame."

He grunted in appreciation of her Spanish words and the meaning behind them as he sealed his mouth over her and pushed himself inside. They made love with a languid, unrushed pace in the driver's seat of his car. 

Alexis pushed the thought away that some of her most intimately romantic moments have been in her various men's vehicles. She'd save that psychological analysis of intimacy in transportation for another day. Instead, as she rode her man into a beautiful and tension-releasing orgasm, she thought of this as being a pretty damn good 'why' for living.


	31. Recollections

Recollections

________________________

 

Gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh woke her that morning. Her sensitive skin was being sucked, licked, and nibbled on. The tickling of the start of a beard magnified the sensation. Alexis hummed in contentment and let her legs spread open further, though she couldn't convince her eyes to do the same.

"Good morning, counselor," said a deep voice at the apex of her thighs. She felt gentle kisses and a soft, warm breath brush over her sex. 

"Good morning," she sighed. 

"Sorry for waking you."

"This is better than coffee."

"Ok then, I'll just bring this cup over to the neighbor."

That made her eyes pop open. Adrian sat on the side of the bed leaning over her naked body. He was wearing a suit and held a steaming mug in his hand. 

"Mmmm," she said. She was getting spoiled. She sat up and he handed her the mug. "This is quite a wake-up call."

He ran his hand down her thigh where he was kissing moments before. She noticed traces of paint on his hands that weren't there the night before. He stared intently where he was touching, those glittery blues inspecting every inch of her. If it wasn't for the greedy look in his eyes she might be self-conscious with her naked body under his scrutiny.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head to get himself out of his reverie. "Nothing."

"Tell me, please."

He smiled solemnly, "I was just having a compulsion to sketch you here." He traced his fingers down her inner thigh. "I like how easy the soft tissue bends to my lips." He grabbed a handful of flesh to prove his point. "But don't worry, I'll keep my compulsions in check."

"Most women try very hard to get rid of that 'soft tissue' you seem to like so much." She liked that he refrained from calling it fat. She wondered why the idea of him sketching her was becoming less distressing for her.

"Loquitas." He massaged the area and bent down to her lips for a kiss.

She turned her cheek, "I need to brush my teeth."

"Cállate." He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a deep and invasive kiss. His glittering blue eyes were alight with arousal when he pulled away. 

She wished she could stay in bed with him all day, but he looked like he had real work to do. There were a few things she needed to get done, too. She thought about having to pick up her car at the Metro Court.

She groaned aloud, "My car." 

Adrian smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out her keys. "I picked it up this morning."

She was certainly getting spoiled. She kissed him in appreciation. 

"You're welcome," he said.

"What are your plans today?" she asked, running a hand up and down his vest and tie.

"We have interviews this morning for an adjunct position."

"You're cutting it close to fall semester for hiring."

He shrugged, "I've been busy."

"Are you sculpting today?"

He nodded, "Later on."

"Look at you, getting both your art and your administrative responsibilities taken care of all in one day."

"Is being responsible still a turn on for you, mujer?"

In an answer, her hand moved down to cup him in his pants. He grew instantly from her touch. "Mmhmm," she said licking her lips. She'd been nurturing a fantasy of blowing him in one of his suits.

"That's not the way to keep me behaving responsibly. I'm going to be late as it is."

"Good thing you're the chair."

He grunted loudly shaking his head. He stood up and took her cup of coffee and set it on the side table. It looked like he wasn't going to be putting up much of fight. Alexis sank down to the floor kneeling in front of him. He stood with a wide stance and his large hands cupped her head, tangling in her hair. She unbuckled his belt and freed him from his slacks. Her eyes shined possessively as she took in the sight, always pleasantly surprised how his big, thick cock was able to fit in all her pieces and parts.

With one hand, he grabbed her by the hair, gentle enough that it didn't hurt, but firm enough to move her head where he wanted it. With the other hand he grabbed his cock and brought it to her lips. Her mouth was open in anticipation. He ran the tip of his cock over her lips, leaving precum in its wake. 

"Oh my fucking God, you’re beautiful," he said. "This isn't going to last very long."

And it didn't. He pushed his dick in her mouth and gently thrust his hips. She felt him all the way against her throat and he still had his hand on his base. Alexis sucked and licked as he pulled himself out of her mouth. She moved his hand off the base of his cock and grabbed him. She started a rhythm with her hands as she sucked and licked over and over. 

She felt herself getting more and more turned on by how he looked, his hands on his hips, his fit body suited up, and face knotted in the pleasure she was giving him. The low grunting sounds coming from his mouth in stark contrast to his refined attire. 

He grabbed her head and came in her mouth, hot cum shooting down her throat. She was so aroused she'd have to finish herself off with her inferior fingers when he left for his meeting just to get herself through the day.

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled his cock out of her mouth, lifted her up, and tossed her on the bed. He took her position on the floor and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

His mouth crushed down on her pussy making her scream out loud. His lips and tongue assailing her clit while his fingers pushed inside and rubbed her g-spot. She came even faster than he did.

As her breath settled and her pussy rode out its contractions, he stood up and leaned over her on the bed pressing his mouth to hers. Both their pleasure evident on the taste of their lips.

"Now I really have to go, loca." She just smiled, still recovering. He kissed her one more time and said, "You have no idea the joy you bring me with that smile."

He pulled away with obvious reluctance and strode to the door checking his watch. Alexis perversely enjoyed the thought of him working away with her flavor on his lips. He looked over his shoulder at her and winked before he closed the door.

A splash of color to her right drew her eyes to the giant canvas that had been neglected for too long. A bubble of joy filled her chest looking at the indecipherable form taking shape on the canvas. He must have woken early and started painting.

The joy she felt after such a draining day yesterday had her thinking of how good she and Adrian seemed to be for each other. Neither running from their demons any longer. Both facing them head on.

She wanted to keep up that momentum. 

And to do that, she needed to get to an AA meeting later that day. But first, she had someone to visit this morning.

___________________________

 

Alexis knocked on the great big door to no answer. She chanced the doorbell, hoping it wouldn't be too disruptive. She expected at least the nurse to come to the door. She was about to turn around and leave when the door finally opened a crack. She hoped to see her mother's face, instead she saw a dark eye peeking out. Fear shot through her, but she didn't know if it was an old fear from her childhood, or a new one. She knew that eye well. She saw those eyes every time she looked in the mirror. She saw those eyes every time she remembered Stefan and Nikolas.

"Mikkos," her voice so feeble she could hardly hear herself.

He opened the door quickly and reached out to her, grabbing her by the arm. She stood frozen, surprised by the old man's strength as he pulled her in the house.

"Kristin, please don't dally, Helena has spies everywhere. Come inside."

One thing Alexis knew about cognitive disorders, was never try to convince the person their beliefs were wrong. Play along. 

Mikkos led her to the sitting room. Her eyes flashed to Adrian's painting on the wall. 

"Sit, darling. We need to discuss our plan for escape."

Alexis sat on the couch next to him. He was wearing a dark, green cardigan over a collared shirt and some slacks. Even the great Mikkos Cassadine turned into the old man wearing sweaters in the summer. No one is immune to age except the dead.

In front of her on the coffee table was her mother's golden box with her father's letters. Someone had been reading them. They were spread out across the table.

Alexis reached for a letter.

"Kristin, you need to pack those up in the box if you insist on keeping them. If Helena gets word of our plan."

"What about our children?" said Alexis, curious how her father talked to her mother about her.

"We'll bring the girls, of course. We'll send for Valentin when things settle down. You know he can't be moved around all the time."

"Do you love them?"

Mikkos reached a thin and wrinkled hand to his daughter's cheek. Never in any of her memories did Mikkos show any affection to Alexis. Her breath was taken from her as she held still, trying not to shake under his touch. "You know I love our children, Kristin. How could I not when they're a product of our love. They look so much like you. Especially Natasha."

A tear dropped down her cheek. 

"Don't cry my love. This will be over soon." He wiped away her tears. 

Alexis looked down at the letter in her hand. It read, "It's been too long since we were together last. Darkness threatens to overcome me surrounded by my brothers and Helena. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. Sometimes I think I'm as bad as the rest of them, or worse. Your love is the only taming influence over me. Helena is rearing Stavros to be much like her. Her disinterest in Stefan is his saving grace. At times, I am tempted to intervene, but how unfair for my sons for a father to be present one moment, and gone the next? But don't worry my love. I love Natasha, Kristina, and Valentin more than my lost boys. I am determined to keep our family safe and whisk us away to a place beyond the Cassadine reach."

A shuddering breath escaped Alexis's mouth. 

"When will the girls be back from their outing with the governess, darling?" he asked.

"Later on," said Alexis. 

Mikkos nodded and stood. He walked to the front door. "We will leave as soon as we reunite with them. Come, darling. Let me take you out to breakfast while we wait for them."

"Oh, we should stay in. Let's wait for the girls here."

"We can't stay here, Kristin. Helena knows about you now. She already sent a spy to try to poison me."

"Is that so?"

Mikkos nodded, "A nurse who was trying to convince me to take medication. As though I need medication."

"But Mikkos," said Alexis, trying to think on her feet, "Your blood pressure. You should take the medication."

"Don't be silly, darling. I don't have problems with blood pressure. Now come. I'll take you to breakfast."

A thought occurred to Alexis. "Where is the nurse who tried to give you the medication?"

Mikkos smiled and patted his pocket. "Don't worry, my love. I took care of her. She won't harm us."

Her stomach dropped and she stood quickly. She looked around the room and saw a pair of feet in the doorway to the next room. Shallow panicking breaths coursed through her lungs. The feet were lying in a pool of blood.

Where was her mother?!

"Come, darling. I'm famished," he waved, one hand still on the bulge in his cardigan pocket.


	32. Culmination

Culmination

_______________________

 

"Unsweetened iced tea, please. Thank you."

"Coming right up."

She watched him move behind the bar to refill her drink. Her food lay untouched in front of her. She had no appetite for the man's food. By the way he flashed his eyes at her with a questioning look, she guessed he knew she'd been staring at him for a while.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you." She drank some of the tea.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I know you, Julian Jerome."

He looked weary, but nodded. "And you are?"

"I go by Beatrice Kistler," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you." It didn't look like a pleasure.

"But my given name is Kristin Bergman."

Julian stopped in his tracks. His eyes met Kristin's in disbelief. "Kristin Bergman? As in the opera singer? As in..."

"Mother to Natasha Cassadine."

Julian smiled and shook his head. "That's quite a claim."

Beatrice shrugged. She didn't need him to believe her.

"So, Kristin," he said her name with mocking amusement, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you reuniting with your daughter? Stopped by to try the avocado toast first?"

He was an arrogant bastard.

"I spoke with Natasha yesterday. She, of course, needs some time to process the truth."

Julian laughed and squinted at her. "Again, why are you sitting here in my pub, staring daggers at me?"

"Apt metaphor, Mr. Jerome, coming from you. I wanted to meet the man who tried to kill my daughter with the dagger in which Helena tried to kill me."

Julian put his hands on the table in front of him, "What's your game? What's the play?" Julian's face was losing its incredulous expression. He was staring stone-faced at her now, finished with the joke. Too bad it wasn't a joke.

"You held a blade to my daughters throat. I want to look you in the eyes while you explain yourself." 

"You sound like her a little," said Julian with his mouth open. "But you don't look like anything like her."

Kristin touched her face self-consciously, "I had to get some work done to protect my identity from Helena Cassadine. You of all people, Mr. Wells/Jerome, should understand that."

Julian shrugged. When he didn't respond, she asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't try to kill Alexis. If you spoke with her, she would've told you."

"Natasha was traumatized by what she thought Helena did to me with the blade. What Helena did to another woman right in front of her. Do you really think what you did was any different?"

"She prefers to be called Alexis. Her mother should know that. And to answer your question, she's alive, isn't she? If I didn't do what I did, that might not be the case."

"Who put her in danger in the first place?"

Julian's face twitched and jaw clenched. 

"That's what I thought."

"Well, you've met me," he said. "Was it everything you hoped?"

Kristin's face flushed with furious heat, "If my husband knew what you did to our daughter..." She bit her tongue careful not to make overt threats. 

"Your husband? Are you talking about her father? He's dead, isn't he?"

"As dead as I am."

Julian's mouth dropped again. "Then why isn't he here?"

"He's not well. Mikkos Cassadine would never have tolerated such an attack on his daughter, especially his favorite daughter, if he was in his right mind."

"If Mikkos is alive, and if he is so fiercely protective, where was he when his other daughter was attacked? Alexis was the one who gave Kristina justice, and she's had to suffer the consequences for doing it all by herself."

"Mikkos said he didn't know about Kristina until Alexis already killed Luis Alcazar."

"Convenient. And Jerry Jacks? He poisoned your grandchildren and tried to kidnap Alexis."

She smirked an ironic grin, contrasting feelings about what Mikkos did to Jerry not too long ago. "And when was the last time you heard from Mr. Jacks?"

Julian's jaw dropped slightly before he recovered himself. Anger took over his face. "Where were you when our grandson had cancer and needed family members tested for bone marrow transplants?"

"We got tested at the bone marrow drive. We weren't matches."

"Where were you when you thought I was a danger to you two years ago?" he snarled making Kristin jump. "Where were you when Alexis had lung cancer? Where were you when she gave birth? When we got married? When our daughter nearly died last year? When Alexis had an alcohol problem? When Helena left her that dagger in her will? Where were you?"

Jerome had no idea the pain he inflicted with every question he asked. "I was staying away to keep her alive!"

"From who? Helena's been dead for years! Were you protecting her from her father?! She told me what a bastard he was to her! He stole our daughter minutes after her birth!"

Kristin's hackles raised to protect Mikkos. The nerve of such a man who'd done things just as terrible! "Don't get me started on a twenty year old man taking advantage of a young girl, getting her pregnant, and leaving her..."

"That's not how it happened!"

"Then how could she fall in love with a man like you?"

Julian smirked, "Her mother set her quite the example."

Kristin exhaled with a feeling of being punched in the gut.

Julian took a deep breath. "Look, you clearly don't know anything about my relationship with Alexis. If you are who you say you are, then you need to take this up with your daughter. If you knew her, you'd know she doesn't like people fighting her battles."

Kristin flushed in shame. "So I've learned."

Julian smirked, "Let me guess, Alexis didn't appreciate you abandoning her, even if your reasons were to keep her safe?"

Kristin shook her head, "No, she didn't. Alexis said you hurt her to try to protect her, too."

He nodded. "I've loved her since we were kids. I believed I was doing what was best for her."

He wasn't the only one.

"I'm not her enemy," he said. "I'd do anything for my family. And together or not, she's at the top of that list."

Kristin covered her face with her hands. How could she have so much hate and anger for the man, but feel so much empathy at the same time? Maybe it was her own self-hatred she was projecting.

Julian pulled his phone from his pocket. He stared pensively at the screen. "Speaking of Alexis." His face was knotted in concern.

"Is everything ok, Charlie?" said a brunette woman who just pulled up a seat at the bar. "You don't usually raise your voice to customers."

He didn't look up at her. His eyes were locked on the phone when he responded, "Hey, Kim. Look, now's not a good time."

"I just came for a cortado, Charlie, I'm not trying to..."

Julian interrupted and ignored the woman. He showed his phone to Kristin, "What do you make of this? Does this have something to do with you?"

Kristin grabbed the phone and looked at the message from Alexis. It read, "Clear out pub NOW. Bringing sick man with a gun. I don't want him hurt. He's dangerous. No police."

A sick feeling was building in her stomach. Mikkos?

Kristin's phone buzzed next, a message from Alexis. "You ok?"

She responded. "I'm fine. Are you with Mikkos?"

She waited a moment. "Yes."

"Oh God. It's her father," said Kristin.

"Mikkos?" asked Julian.

"If he has a gun...He's not well, Julian. He's got dementia. He thinks Helena is after us. He'd do anything to protect us. He's so paranoid she has spies everywhere."

"Would he hurt Alexis?"

Kristin shook her head, "When he saw her last night, he thought she was me. He was trying to protect her."

Julian moved out from behind the bar to address the room. "Everyone, listen up! Your orders have all been compensated! Please exit the building immediately! This is an emergency!"

Mumbling erupted throughout the pub as people put down their drinks and silverware, slowly moving around.

"Come on! Everyone needs to exit now!"

Julian started physically moving people out of the pub, taking far more time than Kristin was comfortable with. 

"What's going on?" asked the woman named Kim.

"You should go, dear," said Kristin.

"Should we call the police?" asked Julian.

"No! I can get him under control. I'm certain I can."

"I won't risk Alexis..."

The door burst open behind him. "Alexis!" yelled the man coming in.

"Adrian!" Kristin moved to him quickly. Relieved her friend was there. He'd keep Mikkos and Natasha safe. He loved them both, just like she did. "It's Mikkos! He has a gun. Alexis is bringing him here. You can't let anyone hurt him!"

Julian went to the back to make sure all the kitchen staff left the building.

"Thank God you're ok." Adrian said and kissed her forehead. "Alexis messaged me to come here and to send an ambulance to your house. I thought he might have hurt you."

She cringed. What did he do to their nurse? "What is Alexis doing with him? Did she tell you she was visiting him?"

He shook his head, "She was probably curious about her parents."

Jerome came back out to the dining area. "Kim, you need to go. Someone dangerous is about to come in."

The pub door opened again and Kim stepped behind Julian.

There he was in the doorway. The love of Kristin's life. Smaller and weaker than he'd ever been, but filled with the same maniacal energy he had in his youth. He guided Natasha into the pub by the small of her back, the same way he always held Kristin. 

Kristin stepped forward but a pair of strong hands wrapped around her arms. "Stop," said Adrian in her ear. "I'll take care of it."

Mikkos guided Natasha to a table. Adrian moved toward them. "Welcome to Charlie's, can we get you something to drink?" 

Good boy, Adrian. Take care of him, Kristin thought to herself. 

Mikkos looked around the near empty pub. With a suspicious look on his face he scanned the occupants of the room, Adrian, Kim, Julian, and Kristin. A smile spread over his face that didn't touch his eyes. Oh no. Kristin knew that expression. She'd only seen it a few times before...

"Where is he keeping the gun?" Kristin whispered to Julian. "He's going to use it."

"His pocket," Julian said under his breath. 

Kristin noticed his free hand on a bulge in cardigan he wore. Kristin tried to take another step toward him, but this time Julian grabbed her arm.

Mikkos didn't seem to like the look of them, and he pulled the gun out of his sweater and pointed it at Julian, Kim, and Kristin. "Helena's agents? Her reach is further than anticipated, Kristin."

"No," said Alexis. "They work here. They're friends of mine."

"Darling, you're blinded by your goodness. These people want to kill us, and our children."

"Sing, Kristin," said Adrian who was standing next to Mikkos. He seemed to be debated if the gun would go off if he made a grab for it.

Before Kristin could open her mouth Mikkos cocked the gun. Kristin felt Julian's body hit her as hard as a granite wall, knocking her to the floor. His hands protected her head from bouncing on the hard floor. She couldn't tell if the shots happened before or after Julian jumped on her. She lay on the floor with Julian's heavy body on top of her.

"Mikkos?!" yelled Kristin. "Natasha?!" Were they hurt? What happened?!

"I've got him, jefita," she heard Adrian say. "He's ok. Alexis is fine." 

She sighed in deep relief, until she felt warm moisture soaking into her blouse and her hair.

"Julian? Are you hurt?"

"No," he said, as he got to his knees. "I'm fine. Oh my God!" He touched her shoulder and her hair. "Are you ok? Where did hit you?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hit me."

She saw Julian raise his hand to show her the deep, crimson blood running all over the place. His head turned to the left and his face went pale.

"Kim," he said breathless.


	33. Brother, Father, Husband, and Lover

Brother, Father, Husband, and Lover

______________________________________

 

What does one do first in a situation like this? Alexis didn't know. Should she talk to her mother? Should she see how her father was doing? Should she thank her boyfriend for his help? Should she apologize profusely to her ex-husband who she brought into this knowing it would be dangerous for him? Should she apologize to the boy who lost his mother?

She just wanted a drink.

She left the waiting area in General Hospital's emergency room and found an empty conference room. She kept the light off and sat at the head of the large table in the dark. She didn't know if she should try to feel everything or nothing. 

What should she do? She knew avoidance wasn't the answer, but she couldn't help herself. Her emotions in the last twenty-four hours had gone on a sickening roller coaster. Seeing her father alive, finding out a woman she cared for was her mother, relapsing AGAIN, feeling joyfully happy and 'healed' that morning with Adrian, and going through an hour of sheer terror of what her father was going to do with that gun. 

She didn't even want to get started on thinking about the relief she felt that it wasn't Kristin, Adrian, or Julian who was killed instead of Kim. It only made her feel more guilt for the role she played in Kim's death. She should've called the police, but she was afraid they'd kill Mikkos. He was an armed and senile old man with a history of violence who was out of his mind in paranoia. The police might've even been justified in shooting him down if he was killing people in public. 

And Kim would still be alive. 

The door opened and the florescent light of the hospital shined into the dark room. A tall figure came in a sat next to her. 

"Elizabeth said she saw you come in here. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hello, Valentin. I'm just peachy."

"Then you're better off than I am." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some painkillers, swallowing them without water.

"Hung over?"

He nodded. 

Her natural animosity toward her brother must have been going away. She found a strange comfort in his presence.

"I just spoke with Kristin," he said. "She's going to get x-rays on her wrist. She confirmed she stole the letters from Wyndemere. She said she was trying to get Mikkos to remember everything, like that one movie..."

"The Notebook?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Only Mikkos doesn't have that kind of dementia. He's got vascular dementia. His brain is damaged from having repeated mild strokes. Foolish for such a smart woman."

Alexis shrugged. "I probably would've done the same thing. I just wouldn't have lied about it."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you, Alexis."

Alexis nodded solemnly, recognizing the sincerity in his voice.

"You're not responsible for..." he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"I played a role in Kim's death, Valentin. And I used Julian and Adrian to help."

He nodded. "If it makes you feel better, Kristin said she and Julian both tried to get Kim out of the building before you got there. It sounds like Kim was trying to be relevant in Julian's life when she wasn't wanted."

"That doesn't make me feel better. The greatest guilt comes from being glad it was her that was killed rather than one of the others in the room."

Valentin smiled. "That sounds human."

"Only to a Cassadine."

He shrugged as though it didn't matter. "It's what we are."

"I've spent the last twenty years of my life trying not to be."

"You can't run from who you are."

"I can try to be better."

Valentin sighed in exasperation. "You're determined to beat yourself up. I can't comfort you from your overactive conscience."

"I didn't ask for your comfort."

"Indeed." Valentin stood from his chair and bent over Alexis giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Beating yourself up is impractical, illogical, and it won't bring Kim back. Find something better to do with your time and energy."

She nodded. Funny how appealing to her cold logic like Stefan would have done was more effective in making her feel better than compassion.

"Goodbye, Natasha." He stood and left the room.

Valentin was right, of course. Alexis decided to get up and tend to her responsibilities. She would let fate decide which of them she would tend to first.

An empty waiting area had her walking to her mother's room. No one was there. 

She walked down the hall to her father's room. He lay on the bed sedated and in soft restraints. She sat next to him looking him over. Why did she still feel fear at the sight of him? There was nothing he could do to harm her anymore.

"Mikkos?" she whispered.

He didn't respond. He was asleep. Alexis decided that was for the best seeing as he would mistake her for her mother again if he woke up. He might think the nurses were trying to kill him again.

She took a good look at his face for the first time years. It was sallow, wrinkled, and unkempt, with white and gray hair growing from places it probably shouldn't. She lifted a hand to touch him, but hesitated. She was never allowed to touch him before.

She lowered her fingertips to the back of his hand, grazing the fragile, pasty skin. His wrist was wrapped up in the restraint. This was her father. Such a complex man of whom she'd never fully understand. She'd never understand the pull she had to be loved by him. To please him.

"Natasha," a weak voice said. Alexis looked up at her father's face. His eyes were cracked open, looking at her. She wondered if the medication cleared his brain under all that sedation to recognize her.

"Father?" she whispered back, waiting for his response.

"My Natasha," he said as he closed his eyes again. She waited for more, but he'd fallen asleep. Tears fell from her eyes.

Her racing heart had her standing quickly and running out of the room. She ran headlong into Julian.

"Alexis," said Julian, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall.

She looked up at him and tried to speak, but no words came out, only sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He stroked her hair and whispered over and over that it would be ok.

When she finally calmed down long enough to string two thoughts together, she pulled away from him and said, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm sorry about Kim."

"You did nothing wrong," he reached out a hand to her shoulder. "We all made our choices."

"What do you mean?"

"I chose your mom. I didn't even realize I made a choice. It just happened."

"I'm glad you did. You're both safe now. Thank you."

He nodded.

"But now Oscar is without a mother."

Julian nodded. "He's with Drew. A lot of us have lost parents in our youth, Alexis. He'll be fine."

Alexis laughed ironically, "Apparently I'm not one of them. I have both my parents alive."

"So your mother told me. She didn't much like what I did to you. She came to confront me at the pub. That's why she was there this morning."

Alexis didn't even think it was strange she was there. It seemed so natural.

"Why did you bring your father to my pub?" asked Julian. "I'm not upset. Just curious."

She hung her head. "He thought I was my mother. He was taking me to eat. I saw the body of a woman dead in his house and I knew he had the gun. But I didn't want him hurt. He's not well. His mind is sick. I just got him back, and I wasn't ready to risk losing him. I convinced him to go to your place. I'm sorry I used you to..."

"Don't be sorry." His hand rested on her cheek. "You didn't want anyone harmed. You gave us enough warning to get Kim out. I didn't push her hard enough."

More tears fell down her cheeks.

"How are you doing with all this, Alexis?"

She shook her head, "Confused."

Julian laughed sympathetically.

"Two days ago, I thought my mother was a tragic woman who fell for a man who brought on her death, and my father a deranged psychopath who only cared about power, money, and destruction."

"And now?"

"Now my mother is trying to convince me they were star-crossed lovers with the evils of the world against him, and that they loved their children more even than they loved each other."

"Do you buy it?"

She shrugged, "There is probably truth in both."

Julian lifted her chin, "You get a chance to know your mother, Alexis. That's pretty spectacular."

Alexis looked into his eyes, "Why are you being so good to me after all this?"

Julian scoffed as though the answer was obvious. When Alexis gave him a questioning look he said, "Alexis...I love you. I'm always going to love you."

Her heart warmed and ached at hearing those words from him. "Julian..." she sighed.

"I know. I know. You're with the artist."

She grabbed his hand in consolation.

"Is he taking medication yet?"

She nodded, "Yes. He's doing amazing."

"Good. If he stops, let me know."

"You can't protect me forever," she said. "And you don't need to protect me from him."

He shrugged. "That remains to be seen. He knows your mom?"

Alexis nodded. "They met in Mexico. My mother was the one who brought him to Port Charles. Neither he nor I knew her identity until yesterday. She's been like a mother to him."

"Small world, huh?"

"Small world," she confirmed.

"Well," he looked over her shoulder. "It looks they're waiting for you. He pulled her in briefly for a kiss on the forehead. He said with a weak voice, "Don't be stranger, Alexis. Call me anytime." He coughed and put his head down as he walked in the opposite direction of the ones who were waiting for her.

She turned around and saw Adrian, Molly, and Kristin talking together a good distance away, as though they were trying to give her some privacy. Something about the three of them together warmed her inside.

Molly took Kristin's hand and led her into examination room to the right. Adrian stayed waiting for her in the hall. He held open his arms beckoning her close.

She couldn't help the gentle smile that played across her face at seeing him. She walked to him and let him wrap his arms around her. Alexis had a strange sensation of being caught up in her past, present, and future all in one day.

"Molly is thrilled that Kristin is her grandmother," said Adrian. "I hope you don't mind we told her. She was asking so many questions, and she's as terrifying as you in the courtroom when she wants information."

Alexis laughed and held his face in her hands. "Thank you," she said.

"Mikkos and Kristin are my family, too. You couldn't be a more perfect fit, belleza."

She kissed him deeply, finally feeling calm.

When she broke away, she said, "Let's go see our family."


	34. Family Dedication

Family Dedication

______________________________

 

"It's beautiful. But you were being too generous again."

Adrian grumbled. As intelligent and accomplished at the woman was, Alexis had no eye for beauty. That probably worked in his favor, because she seemed to think he looked pretty good.

Alexis was staring at the painting he just finished of her last weekend. He decided to keep it in his office. It was the only pop of color in the room. More like a pop of light with the expression he captured on her face. My God she was stunning.

He remembered perfectly the moment of waking from his depressive slumber. Her angelic face hovering above him, backlit with the sun beaming down from the skylight. The softest look of compassion in her eyes. 

His eyes flicked to the painting. Yes, he captured her well. Alexis stood next to where he sat, shaking her head in disbelief of his vision of her. He nearly laughed out loud at her lack of self-awareness. Especially when she was wearing that dress that showed so much of her skin. 

He eyed her long legs and bare back. The delicate blue fabric clung to her every beautiful curve. He could tell she wasn't wearing any panties. His cock stirred in his pants thinking of all the ways he could take the dress off. He adjusted himself drawing her gaze to him sitting on the large wing-back chair in is office.

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "We need to be at the dedication in ten minutes."

"The law school is just on the other side of the courtyard, and I only need few minutes to get what I need."

She hit him in the shoulder, and he grabbed her wrist pulling her across his lap. Her yelp was an adorable little sound that only fueled his arousal. He held her with one arm and kissed her, his tongue rubbing deep against hers. His other hand found its way under the dainty, blue fabric to her bare thigh, squeezing the flesh in his hands. 

"Let me paint you, amor. I want to paint from here..." He ran his hand from one thigh up to her pretty, little cunt. "To here..." Then down her other thigh. "To here."

She sighed in pleasure at how he caressed her. 

"Come on, belleza. You know I won't let anyone else see it." He moved his fingers back to her pussy, dipping between her full outer lips. "I just want to spend the whole day exploring this little cunt." His fingers pushed deep inside her while his thumb played with her clit. "Exploring color..." He kissed her as she moaned. "Texture..." he said against her lips as she lifted her hips into his hand. "Flavor."

"Oh God!" she said, her breath getting fast and shallow. Her skin was flush and warm.

There was little on this earth more spectacular than Alexis falling apart from his touch. He fingered her with increasing speed, imagining how her warm, wet pussy would feel on his cock. He pressed his cock against her bottom in attempt to relieve some pressure, but it only made him grow harder.

He could feel her squeezing his fingers, ready to tip over the edge, so he slowed his pace.

"No!" she said. "More!"

"Let me paint you," he demanded in her ear, flicking her clit with his thumb, making her buck her hips.

"Fine! Fine! Do whatever the hell you want, just make me come!"

He growled triumphantly and pulled his head back to watch her lose it. He put another finger in her pussy and rubbed her g-spot and clit simultaneously. A look of euphoria stole over her as she yelled out her pleasure. He watched her, hoping one day she'd let him paint that expression, too. He massaged and caressed her until she stopped contracting around him.

He pulled his fingers out of her, loving the cool air on his moist hand, evidence of what he did to her. "Mmmm," he said, wishing they had time for him to lay her on his desk and take what he needed.

"Mmmm," she agreed. 

"We're going to be late," he laughed.

"Whose fault in that?"

He stood, lifting her to her feet. He took it as a compliment that she needed a moment to orient herself. He used that moment to press his erection against her ass once more. She laughed pushing him away.

He was about to grab his suit jacket off the coat rack in his office to put it on, but it was way too hot to have to put up with decorum. He decided to leave it behind, but grabbed the handkerchief from the pocket and wiped his moist hand. 

He escorted Alexis out of the building and across the courtyard with his arm wrapped around her waist. It was so hot, he had unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up his arms. He wished he could take off his vest and tie, but that might be taking things too far for the special occasion. 

As they neared the law school building, they saw a crowd gathered. 

"I can't wait to see the finished product. You've been so secretive these last few weeks about that sculpture."

He smiled. "It's more fun this way."

"It's not a statue of me naked again, is it?"

"Only your left nipple and your right labia. It's a deconstructed piece," he joked. 

She hit him in the chest.

"Oh God," she said, her eyes alight as it came into view. With her recent orgasm, her skin seemed to shine with a light of its own as she started at his work. She was all bright fire and passion. He smiled at her reaction, shocked at how badly he needed her approval. "Just look at it!" she said.

"I've seen it," he laughed. He looked once again to the statue in front of him. An enormous beige, marble hand rose out of the ground balancing the scales of justice. A black, marble representation of himself sat on one of the scales, reaching over to place his oversized, white, marble heart on the other scale. His face had a look of desperation, trying to find balance.

"It's you," she said.

He nodded.

"But it reminds me of Mikkos."

"Oh?"

She didn't explain. 

"Mom! Adrian!" a lovely, young voice called their attention. Molly came up holding hands with Danny. Kristin was behind her holding Scout in her arms. The toddler was pulling out her pigtails. Adrian watched warmly as Alexis and Kristin kissed each other and greeted the kids with bright smiles and laughter.

"Where's Sam?" Alexis asked Molly.

"She's chatting with the chair of the criminology department."

Kristin sighed, "I wish your father could be here."

Adrian put a hand on her shoulder. "He'd adjusting well to the nursing facility. It's the best place for him."

"I know. I know."

Alexis was eyeing him. "I know it hasn't been easy for you either, Adrian. I know Mikkos was important to you, too."

"He still is. He was great friend to me. Especially after Liliana..."

Alexis hugged him tight, and he accepted her comfort.

"I hired a videographer," said Kristin. "I want Mikkos to see the dedication of the statue. He'd be proud to have the Cassadine name on such a piece."

"Alexis, Molly, Kristin," Valentin called to them. He kissed his sister and his mother on their cheeks. "It's time for the ceremony to start. They'd like our family on the stage next to Adrian."

"I'll go get Sam," said Molly.

Kristin led her great-grandchildren up to the stage where Danny sat on a chair next to Charlotte. Adrian looked behind him to Alexis who was overseeing her family walking up to the stage. Moisture was building in her eyes.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. 

"You're family is coming together, Alexis. That's good thing."

She nodded, solemnly, "We're headed there. Kristina is coming home soon. But I've got a long way to go with Kristin before it'll feel the way it should."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"There are a few of us missing."

"Stefan and Nikolas?"

She nodded.

"I get that..." his thoughts drifted to the painting on Kristin's wall of Liliana.

"I guess we should be glad there aren't anymore secrets about our families."

Adrian laughed, "If we knew them, then they wouldn't be secrets, hermosa."

"Alexis! Adrian!" called Valentin, waving them over.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Alexis and led her to her family, hoping one day soon she might accept the ring he was having made for her, and they would be his family, too.


	35. The Last Secret

The Last Secret

_________________________

 

Kristin looked at the lovely painting that covered the entire wall of the small house. It was Adrian falling into darkness with tendrils of flames holding him aloft.

"It's beautiful," said the young woman for whom she just bought Adrian's latest work. "What was the dream?"

"He calls it 'Falling'," said Kristin.

"I know what its called. I asked what the dream was about." 

Kristin didn't like her sass, but the soft spot she held for the girl had her stifling her admonishment. "He never said. But he believes Alexis to have some sort of spirit of fire and passion. Flames usually have something to do with her."

The woman nodded. "It looks like the fire is saving him from a fall into nothingness."

"It's what she did for him, darling. She saved him. Doesn't that make you happy?"

The young woman had an angry look in her eyes. "He doesn't deserve happiness."

Kristin put a hand on her shoulder. "He's suffered for decades, sweetheart. Don't you think he should finally have some peace?"

"My mother hasn't had peace in all that time. She's had nothing but pain thanks to him. And so have I."

Kristin eyed the hatred in the young woman's eyes. "Why did you have me buy this painting for you, dear? It only upsets you."

Liliana smiled at Kristin. "Motivation."


End file.
